Expect The Unexpected
by klaroline1864
Summary: Many unexpected things have happened to Caroline, but the biggest so far was defying the vampire pregnancy rule. As Tyler fails to be the father she wants him to be, she finds herself growing closer to Klaus, but his odd behaviour has her asking questions and having suspicions she never thought she'd have. Is the person who has all the answers the man she may just be falling for?
1. The Break Up

**A/N:** Ok. So this is my new story, it's basically about Caroline somehow getting pregnant despite being a vampire, then getting closer to Klaus, and - read the summary basically ;) I've got about 3/4 of this fic planned out, and I'm very happy with what I've got so far, and I hope you will be too :). And BTW this is kinda AU.

'When odd things start happening to Caroline, she soon discovers the impossible is happening - She's pregnant, with Tyler's baby. And when Tyler becomes reluctant to take care of Caroline, she finds herself growing closer to Klaus. But there are things that confuse Caroline, like Klaus's reaction when he finds out she's pregnant, his increasing uneasiness as her due date approaches, and the special liking the child seems to take to him.'

The chapters will be fairly short, around 2000 words each maybe? It all depends on the chapter really, some may be longer than others. But despite the shortness, hopefully that will mean that I will be able to update around twice a week, give or take, and overall the story will be longer.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE.**

* * *

I ran out of the Lockwood mansion with tears streaming down my cheeks. Tyler could be such a jealous ass sometimes, even when there was nothing to be jealous of. We'd just been talking and the conversation had turned to the 2 months he'd spent away from Mystic Falls when he was trying to break the sire bond to Klaus, and for some reason he'd brought up the whole Klaus-having-a-thing-for-me situation. I of course had once again just brushed it off, I said it was just some game Klaus was playing with me, he didn't actually feel anything for me, he wasn't capable of feeling. But Tyler had insisted that that isnt what it looked like, especially when he found that drawing in my room. He'd asked me to tell him honestly whether anything had happened between us while he was gone, and although I swore on my life that nothing had happened and I still hated his guts, always had and always will, Tyler still didn't look convinced. That was when I flipped out.

I started yelling at him that he clearly didn't trust me and he seemed to think that if he was gone for more than five minutes I would go sleeping around with the first guy I layed eyes on, much less the enemy.

But then I yelled something at Tyler, and his responding expression made me pause and become suspicious. I'd shouted that I hadn't given him a hard time over when he was away in Tennessee, grilling him over whether he had been sleeping with other girls while I wasn't around. The look he gave me after I said that looked guilty, so I questioned him further on the subject, but he'd just given me the same response I'd given him, insisting nothing had happened blah blah blah...But I wasn't so sure. It was just that look he gave me that made me wander if something had in fact happened.

"Well we clearly don't trust each other to stay faithful anymore, so I think we should break up."- is what I said to him before turning on my heel and walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs and out the front door.

I wiped the tears and smudged mascara from under my eyes just as I reached my car, I pushed my hair out of my face, then opened the door and got in. I glanced back over to the front door of Tyler's house, and saw that he wasn't stood there apologising and asking me to come back, he wasn't there at all. I could hear that he had music on in his bedroom now, and was probably working out or something. He tended to do that when he was angry.

I shoved the key in the ignition and started my car. I pulled away from the house and drove down the long gravel driveway of the Lockwood Estate.

As I pulled out onto the main road I didn't really know what to do with myself. Options where I could go home and sleep, go to Elena's or Bonnie's to vent it all out, or go the grill and get really, really drunk.

I voted for the third option.

I drove through the streets of Mystic Falls until I reached the town square, then pulled up into a space in the parking lot round the back of the grill and went in through the back entrance which totally wasn't supposed to be used by anyone except employees but Matt and Jeremy always let me use.

"What's going on with you?" Matt asked as I sat on one of the stools at the bar.

"Everything. Don't wanna talk about it. Can I have a vodka please?" I asked, throwing him a 'pretty please I really need this smile'.

"No."

"Pleaaaase?"

"No Care, my boss is still onto me from last time."

I pouted. Matt looked around the room, and when he saw that his boss wasn't in sight he said "Fine."

I smiled as he took a glass and filled it, then placed it on the bar in front of me.

"You didn't see anything." He grinned.

I winked. "I didn't see anything.

I downed that drink within 15 seconds then looked back over at Matt with a pleading expression.

"Sorry but my shifts ending now, looks like you're gonna have to beg one of the other waiters." He said as he headed into the store room. I frowned.

* * *

6 shots of vodka and two glasses of Whiskey later from a compelled barman was when I heard that god damn sexy British accent come from behind me.

"Evening Sweetheart."

But thanks to my current drunken state of mind, instead of just telling him to piss off, this is what I turned around and said to him: "Why is your voice so sexy?"

Oh my god I so can't believe I actually just said that.

Klaus just looked at me curiously for a moment, then obviously realising by the bewildered looking expression on my face that I was pissed, he smirked and sat down next to me, and ordered two drinks. While he did I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was wearing a grey shirt that made the muscles of his chest look really, really good, with a black coat, and black jeans.

He turned back to me. "You're upset." He stated.

"No I'm not." I replied.

"Don't lie to me sweetheart. I can tell something's wrong."

"I'm fine." I said as I leaned over the bar and took the bottle of whiskey.

"Then why are you here, alone, at 8pm on a Wednesday evening, drunk?" He asked.

"Because." I said like that explained everything as I filled my glass right to the top.

He smirked and leaned closer towards me. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

For some reason I still don't understand, I didn't deny that anything was wrong that time, instead I just blurted out everything that had happened with Tyler earlier that evening, including the argument over him, and our break up, to which Klaus smiled upon hearing about.

"You've broken up with him?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" I slurred, then downed half the drink Klaus had got for me.

"Nothing." He smiled.

I turned my head away from him and went back to my drink, I drank a mouthful of it then glanced over at Klaus from the corner of my eye to see he was smiling to himself.

I scoffed. "Oh please." I said bitchily, "Don't think you've got a chance just because I'm not with Tyler anymore."

He smirked. "And why haven't I got a chance?"

"Uhh, have you met you?"

"Yes. And I know you don't even know a quarter of who I really am."

"Oh really. So you're saying there's more to you than a murderous, psychopathic, self-centred jackass?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well I'm sorry if I find that hard to believe, but those are the only parts of you that you've shown me."

"Yes, and that's because you won't take a chance and get to know me."

I didn't really know what else to say to that, so I just sat there quietly and let Klaus probably think he'd gotten to me, which he totally hadn't.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get home." I said and made an attempt to get up from my chair without falling over and making an ass of myself in front of Klaus.

"Is it so bad that I want you all to myself?" He asked as I stood up.

"I believe that's called being selfish, Klaus. You can all share me can't you?" I said sarcastically as I tried to put my coat on, but then realised it was inside out and I had just put my right arm through the left sleeve.

"I believe that's called being a slut Caroline." He smirked. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I was about to pick up my bag and walk away from him when he reached over the bar and took two shot glasses and a bottle of something with a Russian looking name. Whatever it was it smelt like raspberries, which I absolutely love, and was a rather inviting looking deep red colour. So I immediately sat back down again and took both of the shots from him and downed them both. He looked at me with an amused expression then refilled them again and took one of them from me before I had the chance to steal it again.

He held up the glass and turned to me, I clinked my glass against his and downed it in one mouthful.

* * *

An hour later we were both, for lack of better word, completely shit brained. I'd lost count of how many shots I'd had, but I think it was around 20. We'd talked about the most random of things, and I remember Elijah's hair even coming up in conversation at one point. Klaus had been making me laugh all evening, and I'd lost count of how many times I'd punched him in the arm because he'd make some cheeky remark to something I'd said. We were now outside the grill walking down the street towards the parking lot, the cold air felt good on my skin, it had been so stuffy inside. I stumbled slightly as we walked though the gates to the parking lot but Klaus caught me around the waist before I fell to the floor.

"Where's my car?" I demanded to know as Klaus let go of me and I stood upright again.

"You can't even walk Caroline, much less drive."

"I'm fine, I can walk perfectly fine." I said as I spotted my car and started walking towards it in a wobbly line. My head started spinning suddenly and before I knew it Klaus was in front of me holding onto my arms so I wouldn't fall over.

"I'll drive you home." He said, and as he did I noticed he was swaying a bit. I don't think he was quite as drunk as me, but he sure was close.

"Hey drunk driving is illegal." I frowned.

"I'm sure I've mastered the skill more than you have love." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked again as he gently pulled me down the opposite end of the parking lot towards his car. As we reached it I saw it was a black SUV, and a really expensive looking one.

"I love your car." I said as I ran my hand along the door of it. "Can I have it?" I smiled hopefully.

"Of course you can." He replied as he unlocked the passenger door for me.

"Seriously?" I asked surprised.

"No." He smirked and I pouted. He opened the passenger door and held it open for me as I climbed in. I watched him through the window as he shut the door, walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers seat. He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

I sat in silence for the first few minutes of the car ride before I said anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked frowning, suddenly forgetting why I was in his car with him.

"Your house." He replied.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

He smirked to himself. "I'm taking you home."

"Oh." I said. He turned and smiled at me.

"Eyes on the road." I told him.

"Sorry, can't help myself." He said as a smirk worked it's way onto his face and he continued staring at me.

I somehow managed to catch him off guard at that moment and whacked him hard on the arm. He didn't even flinch but instead just said in a sarcastic voice, "Ouch."

I pouted at him again. His smirk grew even bigger. "I love it when you do that."

I brought my arm out and elbowed him playfully in the ribs, he shoved me gently and I smacked his leg again. We started laughing and play fighting, and he wasn't paying much attention to the road anymore, it was a long straight road that we were driving down anyways, so I guess it didn't matter too much if he wasn't looking at it 24/7.

But I guess neither of us noticed when his arm accidentally knocked the steering wheel to the left slightly, because as he was tickling me and I was laughing and screaming at him to stop there was a sudden blindingly bright light that appeared which I soon registered as being car headlights and the sound of a horn beeping, and I realised we were driving on the wrong side of the road with a car heading straight towards us.

I screamed and grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the right so we were back on the correct side of the road again. Klaus looked back to the road and pulled over. He turned to me as I was now sat here breathing heavily with my hand on my chest trying to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a worried voice, I nodded and said nothing.  
When my breathing had returned to its normal rate and I'd gotten over the sudden shock of almost crashing I turned to him and suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. He smiled and started laughing too.

"Oh my god." I said while giggling and trying to breath at the same time. "I can't believe you almost crashed!" I laughed.

"It's your fault!" He grinned, also laughing, I punched him in the arm. "Is not." I smirked.

He smiled at me and pulled away from the side of the road and began driving again.

"Seriously though, eyes on the road this time." I said in a deadly serious voice. He smirked and nodded.

A few minutes later we pulled up outside my house and we both got out. I sighed in relief when I saw my mom's car wasn't in the driveway, she must be on a night shift tonight, thank god I wouldn't have to go inside to her like this. We walked up the garden path and up the porch steps before I stopped just outside the door and turned to him.

I looked up at him not quite sure what to do now as he looked down at me. I noticed how much taller than me he was, my eyes were on the same level as his mouth, which I was now staring intently at. He moved his hand up to my face and tucked a strand of hair behind my left ear, then dropped his arm back down to his side and looked back at my face.

There was a strange moment that occurred then, it only lasted for a second or two, but it was like time stopped and we had been stood there for hours, it felt disorientating and I wasn't sure I liked it at all. But it passed as quickly as it appeared. I guess it was just the drunkness still in play.

"Goodnight Caroline." Klaus said quietly then walked away from me and back to his car. I watched him as he walked down the steps and back down the garden path, before getting in his car and driving away. I turned and opened the front door, walked inside and closed it behind me. All I could think about at that moment was how tired I was and how much I wanted my bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you like so far :) next chapter will be out tomorrow at some point.


	2. Hungover

**A/N: **Took me an hour and a half to proofread this as I got distracted by a rather interesting Klaroline spoiler involving a miss mystic falls pageant. ;) got there eventually though.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly then shut again as I tried to shade the blinding sunlight that was coming in from my bedroom window from my eyes. I turned over in bed and looked at my alarm clock. 7:15 am. I groaned at the thought that I had to get up for school along with the feeling of my pounding hangover headache. I lay there for a minute considering just ditching school today and staying in bed, but I had cheerleading practice at lunch today, and some of those girls could get really bitchy if you didn't turn up.

I grabbed a handful of the sheets and threw them to the other side of the bed, got out and picked up my phone from the night stand. I checked my messages and saw I only had one from Elena asking if I wanted to meet her and Bonnie at the grill after school today. Nothing from Tyler. I sighed and put my phone back down. I didn't really want to talk to him right now anyways. I yawned and stretched my arms then walked over to the windows and pulled my curtains back. I looked out onto the driveway to see my mom's car was back, and that my car was back on the drive way. Hm. Klaus must have brought it back here for me after he drove me home last night. I turned around and yawned again.

It was then I noticed the state of my room.

Three out of the four pillows from my bed were on the floor, my bedroom door was wide open and there was a smashed glass on the floor near my dresser.

I cocked my head to the side as I wandered how these things happened. The pillows were explainable, I had been tossing and turning all night when I was thinking about how irritated I was with Tyler, I must have thrown them down there at some point in the night. The bedroom door being wide open? I'd been drunk when I came in last night, although I usually shut it when I went to bed, it must have slipped my mind as I was so focused on just going to sleep.

But the glass? I could have sworn it was on my bedside table when I went to bed. Maybe I knocked it off in the night during my tossing and turning. But how did it end up on that side of the room? Perhaps I woke up in the night and while being half asleep I threw it across the room in frustration?

Whatever, these things weren't important. I had bigger things to worry about.

I picked up the pillows and threw them back onto my bed, binned the smashed pieces of glass from the floor, then headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. I stood in front of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a total mess, it was sticking up all over the place and was all frizzy. I stripped out of my pyjamas and turned the shower on. I stepped under the hot water and let it run down my face, sighing as I felt myself waking up.

Ten minutes later I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a white towel. I walked back into my bedroom and got dressed, did my makeup and hair then grabbed my bag and headed to school.

As I was driving I thought about the previous night when I was drunk with Klaus. I had to admit, ignoring the fact it was him I'd been with, I had actually had fun, and although I would never ever in a million years admit this out loud to anyone, especially not him, he wasn't all that bad a person to be with...not that it would ever happen again or anything.

* * *

"So how did your biology test go?" I asked Bonnie as we walked into the grill with Elena at my side.

"Ugh, terrible. Your so lucky you didn't take it." She groaned. I smiled at her sympathetically as we walked over to a booth table near the window. I sat down next to Elena and fished some money out of my bag before asking what drinks my friends wanted.

I got up and starting walking across the room heading towards the bar. I hadn't spoken to Tyler all day, I hadn't seen him at all, I don't even think he bothered coming into school today anyways. That didn't surprise me.

Just as I walked around the corner and the bar came into view I spotted Klaus with his brother Kol. Klaus said something and Kol burst out laughing and everyone else around them turned to look at him. Not wanting to catch Klaus's attention I walked to an area of the bar that was empty and ordered a glass of water and two cokes.

"Isn't that Caroline Forbes over there?" Kol said to Klaus.

Oh for fuck's sake.

I looked over at them just as Klaus turned to look at me. My eyes met his and I noticed an odd expression on his face, it was unreadable but it didn't stick around for very long, the look disappeared and he smiled at me.

I flashed him a quick false smile and turned back to the bartender who was placing the drinks on the bar table. "That'll be five dollars." He said.

"Just charge it to my bill mate."

I gasped suddenly at hearing Klaus's voice so close to me and turned to my side to see he was stood right next to me, smiling at me, I turned back to the bartender.

"No I'll pay." I said and handed him the money. He took it from me.

"No I will." Klaus said. I turned to my side and glared at him.

"I am capable of doing things myself you know." I snapped.

"Oh I know you are." He smirked and turned to the bartender who just looked completely confused of whose money to take. "I'm paying." He said and the bartender nodded and added it to his drinks bill.

I frowned at him as he turned back to me and smiled again.

"How's the head doing?" He asked.

"Pounding. It's actually been fine all day, but now you're here." I smirked.

I heard Kol laugh and say "Owned." and I felt rather pleased with myself.

I picked up the three glasses with difficulty, smiled sarcastically at Klaus then turned and headed back towards my table.

Fifteen minutes later I looked up at the exact moment Klaus and Kol were leaving. Klaus looked over at me and winked as he walked towards the door. It was lucky that Elena and Bonnie were sat so Klaus and Kol weren't in their line of view as I didn't want them seeing this and to start asking questions.

I really tried to keep a straight face but absolutely could not help myself as I felt a smirk creep up on my face instead, which annoyed me. He smiled back at me as he headed out the door with Kol following behind him. Elena seemed to notice my smiling, and turned and looked across the room to see who I was smiling at, but luckily they had already gone through the door.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said as I forced myself to and succeeded in keeping a straight face this time, picked up my drink and finished the last of it.

* * *

I got home at around 8 that evening. I walked into the kitchen and dumped my bag on the table then went to the fridge and took out a plate of cold pizza and took it into the living room, sat down in front of the TV and switched it on.

A few minutes later the doorbell rung, I got up from my seat on the couch and headed towards the front door. I opened it thinking right at the last minute that it could be Tyler coming to apologise but I still didn't want to talk to him, but it was too late as I'd already opened the door.

It wasn't Tyler.

I sighed in annoyance. "What do you want?" I asked.

"What are you doing this evening?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing. Now leave please." I said and shut the door in his face. Just because I'd had fun with him last night, didn't mean it was going to happen again, besides I was drunk, so it didn't count.

The doorbell rung again. I opened the door.

"Give up already!" I shrieked.

"No." Klaus said, shaking his head and smiling.

I really wanted to bang my head against the wall at that moment.

"You're so bloody annoying." I muttered. He laughed. "If I let you in will you leave me alone?...Wait that didn't even make sense did it?" I said. He looked amused.

I sighed and stepped to the side, gesturing for him to come inside. I really had no idea why I was doing this. I should have just told him to fuck the hell off and slammed the door in his face, and not answer it no matter how many times he rings until he gets the freaking message.

He shut the door behind him and turned to look at me. I folded my arms and walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch where I had been sat minutes ago and rested my feet on the coffee table. He sat down next to me and put his feet on the coffee table too. I then realised that thanks to the shorts I was wearing my legs were basically on show right in front of him, so I moved them and brought my knees up to my chest instead.

"I'm not going to be much fun you know." I said as I continued staring at the TV screen yet not really paying much attention to it anymore.

"I'm just enjoying being in your company love." He replied.

I turned to look at him to see he was smiling at me in that way that made my heart go boom when it really shouldn't. I dragged my eyes away from his and got up to go to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and took a blood bag out from the drawer at the bottom then turned around to see Klaus leaning against the counter top. I took another one out and threw it at him. "Thanks love." He said as he caught it.

I grabbed a bag of nachos from the cupboard and headed back into the living room and sat down again. Klaus sat back down next to me, but this time he was closer than he had been before.

"I have a question." He announced.

"What?" I replied and turned to look at him.

"If I could do one thing to change the way you view me, what would it be?"

I thought about it for a long moment but came up with nothing. "I don't think there's anything you could do to make me like you. Except maybe go back in time and take back all those times you killed people and made our lives a misery."

"But I did save your life once. Isn't that enough to make you see I'm not all bad?"

"You did it to get my mom's support. So no, it doesn't."

"Did I really?" He asked. I looked at him and saw that he was giving me a really honest look. I noticed how blue his eyes were at that moment, probably the most beautiful shade of blue eyes I'd ever seen. I mentally slapped myself and forced myself to look away from him. I guess it helps to have nice eyes if you're a serial killer, helps to lure women in - not that it had been doing that to me or anything, ahem.

"You tell me." I said. "You're the one playing these mind games with me at the moment." I said and laughed lightly.

"Mind games?" He repeated with raised eyebrows. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah. The jewelry, the drawings, pretending to take an interest in me."

"Who said I was pretending?"

I looked back at him. "Oh come on...you don't actually expect me to believe this is genuine?" I scoffed. He said nothing and instead just gave me a look which made me wander for a moment if this was all actually real, not a game, and he was actually capable of feeling - which he wasn't.

I dropped the subject and looked back at the TV. I felt a bit uneasy at that moment. This couldn't actually be genuine, could it? I bit my lip and tried to shake the thoughts from my head.

About an hour passed, and soon it started getting dark, and I felt myself growing more and more tired. I planned on kicking Klaus out soon and going to bed to make up for the sleep I'd lost the previous night, but I ended up falling asleep before I could make him leave.

I woke up later in the night to find myself in a dark room, the lights were off but there was just enough light coming in from the moon so that I could see. I was in my bed and still had my clothes I'd been wearing today on. I yawned and climbed out of bed and changed quickly into my pyjamas. I glanced at the clock before I climbed back into my bed and checked my phone. Still nothing from Tyler. Whatever.

I pulled the covers up to my chin and pulled the pillows from the other side of the bed towards me and buried my face into them. As I lay there I suddenly wandered how I ended up in here as I had no memory of it, but then figured after I fell asleep Klaus must have carried me in here before he left. The last thing I could remember before I fell asleep was my head leaning against his shoulder. I then found myself smiling for some reason I didn't quite understand.

I yawned again and fell asleep within seconds, and I dreamt that I was out in the woods, it was snowing and I was lost somehow, which didn't make sense as I knew my way around the woods like I knew my own house.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Next chapter up very soon. :D

& I have a favour to ask, I need ideas for the name of Caroline's baby. I haven't yet decided if it will be a boy or a girl so just give me suggestions for both. Please and Thankyou. :) x


	3. Persistence

**A/N: **I just worked out how many chapters I've got planned out for this fic. 35, and I haven't even got to the end yet :)

& thanks for all the name suggestions :)

* * *

I stomped out of my chemistry classroom with a frown on my face as I headed towards my locker. Opening the locker door, I shoved my books in it then slammed it shut again, catching the attention of the few other students stood near me. I pulled my bag back onto my shoulder and swept my hair out of my face as I walked quickly towards the front entrance and out into the parking lot.

I was in a serious mood today, why? I had no idea. I just was. I woke up feeling a bit irritable as once again, for the fourth night in a row, I'd had a really shitty nights sleep. I really didn't know what was wrong with me right now. Then at lunch I only made things worse by snapping at poor Elena who was innocently talking about her confliction between Stefan and Damon, I'd yelled at her to just pick one already and move on with her life, but then felt really bad as she looked quite hurt by my words. I'd apologised to her and told her I was feeling grumpy today, and her being the lovely forgiving person she was told me it was fine and gave me a much needed hug.

It only reached it's peak in chemistry class. My teacher Mrs Johnson had been talking about something that I had actually been paying attention to for once, then a girl called Amy that was sat behind me poked me in the back and asked to borrow a pen, I turned around to give it to her and Mrs Johnson, being the naturally strict and grumpy woman she was, started yelling at me for talking in class, then gave me a lecture on how important what she had been saying was, seeing as we had midterms coming up in a couple months, and that if I wasn't interested in passing this class why did I take it in the first place? I had been about to just say I was only giving the girl a pen and she was over reacting but she was the sort of teacher you didn't reply to under any circumstances after being yelled at, if I didn't want detention it was best I just kept my mouth shut, which I did.

About a week ago I'd made up with Tyler, but we didn't get back together. He just appeared in front of me one day last week during our lunch break and apologised for what he said and the things he accused me of. I did the same but told him I wanted to stay single for a while. He looked kinda disappointed at that but told me he understands and we decided to stay friends anyway. It wasn't that I never wanted to be in a relationship with him again but I just thought we needed some space from each other for a while, if we end up getting back together, then great, if not, well then so be it.

As I was walking across the parking lot towards my car I spotted a black SUV parked not too far away from it. I took note of how much it looked like Klaus's car and then I noticed the man leaning against the drivers door.

"For goodness sake." I muttered to myself as I ducked behind a blue fiat. I really didn't want him to see me, I wasn't in the mood to have to deal with him today.

It had been two weeks since the night I was drunk with him, and although I hadn't actually spoken to him directly since, apart from the following night when he practically invited himself inside my house, I had spotted him around town a few times, many of which he had also seen me and gave me that look that made me want to...

Slap him. Slap him, that's what I was going to say. What else would it have been?

I walked inbetween a row of parked cars whilst crouching down so I was out of his sight and at the same time wandered why he was here. Was he here to see me? Or was he here to pick up Rebekah? That girl really needed to learn to drive already.

Rebekah. He's here for Rebekah, I told myself as I stood up straight and ran the last few metres to my car. Besides, what would he want with me? I asked myself, but suddenly felt like an idiot for doing so.

I fished my car keys out of my jacket pocket and quickly unlocked the car door and climbed in. I started up the car and pulled out of the space I was parked in and drove towards the exit, glancing into the rear view mirror to see if he was still stood there. He was and...smirking to himself apparently.

I sighed in relief when I got to the parking lot gates and drove out onto the main road. I drove for a few minutes until I reached the town square and my phone started ringing.I pulled over outside the grill and looked at the screen of my phone. I saw it was an unknown number and furrowed my eyebrows as I wandered who it could be, I pressed the green answer button anyway and moved the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Interesting little avoiding act you played back there. Was fun to watch."

I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. I'd been convinced he hadn't seen me, but as always he was one step ahead of me, so of course he'd seen me, of course he had. I should have known better to think I was smarter than him.

I sighed. "How did you get my number?" I grumbled.

"I have my ways." He said and I could tell he was smirking at that moment.

I then looked up and out of the car window and groaned when I saw him stood leaning against his car on the other side of the street.

"I swear you're stalking me." I said as I frowned at him.

"Hey I was here before you actually." He said as he looked back at me. "How do I know you're not stalking me?"

"What- How did you get here before me?" I asked confused.

He smirked again. I sighed again and decided not to question it as I would only get another one of his smart-ass remarks. "What do you want?" I asked him stonily.

"I want you to come out with me tonight."

I frowned at him again. "No." I said.

"Yes." He smiled.

"No." I repeated.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I hate you." I told him, putting emphasis on the 'hate'.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Didn't seem like it the other night." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, I was drunk then, so..." I said as I threw him a bitchy look. "I'm in a bad mood anyways."

"Why?"

"Because the world is a whore and you're here."

"I'll make you feel better, I promise." He said and gave me that whole 'I genuinely like you smile'. I said nothing and just continued giving him my best grumpy look.

"You know you want to." He smirked.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." He smirked. He was clearly having fun here.

"For fuck sake!" I screamed and his smirk grew bigger.

"Fine! Fine! You've won! I'll come out with you tonight, but I get to pick where we're going and you're not allowed to mention this to anyone else. Got it?" I snapped.

"Got it." He smiled and looked rather pleased with himself. "I'll pick you up at seven sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." I snapped and hung up. I threw my phone down on the passenger seat and started driving again. Klaus waved at me as I drove past him but I took the extra effort to just not look at him and ignore him, which I succeeded at.

* * *

Five minutes later I pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. As I did I wandered why I was doing this and why I hadn't just told him there was no way in hell I was coming out with him and slammed the phone down. Because I was weak apparently.

I unlocked the front door and went into my house, headed straight to my bedroom and chucked my bag and jacket onto my bed. I headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on before stripping out of my clothes and stepping under the stream of hot water. "Am I really going to go?" I mumbled to myself out loud. I considered just standing him up but then realised that wasn't possible to do so as he was coming to pick me up. I huffed at myself for giving in to him as I washed my hair.

I certainly wasn't going to make an effort to look nice, I didn't care what he thought of me, I thought as I turned the water off and stepped out, pulling a towel around me and walking back into my room. I dried off and put my underwear back on then sat down at my dresser and did my hair and make up.

Half an hour later I was seriously pissed off with myself.

I was stood in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, I was wearing a jade green knee length dress that I'd brought from an out of town store about a month ago, I absolutely loved it and this was the first time I'd worn it, it was so pretty and I loved the way it clung to the curves of my waist. I also had on black heels and a black jacket. I'd curled my hair and done my makeup to perfection.

"So much for not making an effort." I grumbled to myself as I tore my eyes away from the reflection of the blonde.

I grabbed one of my other nicer purses from my closet and put my phone, money and other necessities inside it. I glanced at the clock. 6:45pm. Klaus would be here in about fifteen minutes. I lay down on my bed while trying not to mess up my hair and stared up at the ceiling. I tried to think up an excuse for why I couldn't go out with him tonight, but failed miserably. Actually I thought of many, it was just that I found myself thinking up reasons for why each of them wouldn't work.

I shut my eyes for what felt like three seconds before I was jolted awake by the sound of the doorbell ringing. My eyes snapped open and I realised I had fallen asleep again when I looked at the clock and saw it was now 7:03pm.

I checked my reflection once again before frowning at myself for doing so, then walked out of my room and along the hallway towards the door. I stood for a moment with my hand on the door knob and wandered once again what was wrong with me and why I had agreed to do this before opening the door to see Klaus stood on my porch.

He smiled at me. "Good evening Caroline." He said.

I loved the way my name sounded on his voice, the way it just seemed to roll off his tongue and the way the 'R' sounded in his British accent. I snapped out of it and once again got angry with myself for being so weak.

"You're three minutes late." I stated.

"You must have been very eager for me to get here quickly." He smirked. I ignored his smart-ass remark and rolled my eyes. "I've been trying to think up excuses to get out of this actually." I said as I stepped outside and locked the front door.

"And I see how well that's gone." I ignored him once again.

I cleared my throat. "Shall we go then? I want to get this over with." I said as I turned back to face him.

He made a gesture to me that said ladies first and I walked down the porch steps with him following close behind me. He moved so he was walking next to me as we walked down the garden path, he then turned to look at me.

"You look amazing by the way." He smiled.

"Thankyou." I said quietly without even looking at him like I really wasn't bothered by his compliment, but I could feel his eyes looking me up and down, his eyes lingering on some places longer than was probably necessary. We got to his car and he held the passenger door open as I got in.

"I really do love this car." I said as I smiled and looked at the inside of it.

He smiled again as he started up the engine.

"Can I drive it?" I asked hopefully.

He looked at me like I was insane for a moment so I gave him my best pleading face. His face softened and he smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"If it means I get one step closer to you liking me...then fine." He said and climbed back out of the car.

I squealed in delight and did the same. We swapped seats and I got into the drivers seat. "Oh and by the way, this changes nothing. I still hate you." I laughed as I pulled away from the side of the road. He smirked at me again.

"You damage it, I'll hurt you." He said in his best mock threatening voice.

"Ooh, I'm scared." I said sarcastically making him laugh.

* * *

20 minutes later we arrived at an Italian restaurant about two miles out of town. We got a table in one of the quieter parts of the restaurant as the main bit was fairly busy and ordered. Our food arrived quickly and while we ate Klaus somehow managed to get me talking about myself.

"So what's your favourite...food?" He asked me.

"Well. I would have said Spanish but...this." I said and smiled as I pointed to my plate of some sort of Italian pasta, the name of which I couldn't pronounce.

"What about yours?"

"Japanese."

"Ok, my turn. Favourite actor or actress?" I asked.

"Marilyn Monroe." He replied.

"Of course. Should have known." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Jennifer Lopez." I said answering the question myself. "Favourite colour?"

"Black. You?"

"Blue." I replied.

"One place in the world you really want to visit?" He asked.

"Umm...can I only pick one?"

"If you could only visit one."

"Fine. Uhh...Paris. Won't ask you the same question as you've already been everywhere." I said as I put my fork down and picked up my drink.

"You'd love Paris. I could easily take you there if only you'd let me." He smiled.

I said nothing and refused to meet his eyes as I drank several mouthfuls of my drink and stared into the bottom of my glass. I had nothing to say to that. I put down my glass as I thought of another question to ask him, this time a more random but fun one.

"Right. This ones a bit random but I'm curious about it anyway." I smiled. "If your house was on fire and you could only save three things, what would you save?" I asked then leaned back in my chair and waited for his response.

"How did the fire start?" He said and smirked.

"That's not the point."

"Did you do it?"

"Just answer the god damn question already."

He looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds as he thought about his answer. "I guess...my phone, my family..." He said as he ticked them off with his fingers.

He looked back at me and smiled.

"...You."

"What was I doing in your house?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Well you were in my bedroom and-"

"-Okay next question." I interrupted quickly, realising what I had just asked him and the image it had probably put into his head. He smirked at me cheekily.

"When was- Shut up!" I yelled at him seeing him laughing at the previous part of our conversation and the red blush which had just emerged on my cheeks. He forced himself to stop laughing and tried to keep a straight face but I could tell another smirk was trying to force its way though again.

"First kiss?" I asked.

He looked at me like he was surprised by me asking this question, and to be honest I was a bit surprised myself, but I did anyway and sat there looking at him as I waited for him to answer.

"A girl from my village when I was fourteen." He replied. "Yours?" He asked and raised his eyebrows and smiled looking interested.

"A guy named Harry in a game of truth or dare when I was in my freshman year. And is it weird that I find it hard to picture you as a fourteen year old?" I said and laughed.

"I guess not." He laughed.

"How old are you, like in human years? I just realised I don't know."

"I was a week past my twenty second birthday."

"At least you got to twenty one. I didn't even reach eighteen." I frowned and pouted.

He smiled at me and said "You can be whatever age you want to be love, it's only a number."

"I feel old when you say that." I said and laughed. I then frowned to myself again. "But I am sad that 40 years into the future my mom'll be old and I'll still look like this. I'll never be able to get married or have kids or go to college and get a job and have a life..." I could tell I was kinda going off on one here so I stopped myself.

"But there's a million and one other opportunities available to you out there now, if only you would go out of your comfort zone to find them."

I glanced up at him and just looked at him for a second. I shook my head telling him I wanted to move on from this subject now.

We finished up with our dinner and then had desert, while Klaus told me about what Paris and Tokyo were like. We left when it was almost 9pm and we walked out of the restaurant and towards the parking lot where Klaus's car was.

Just as we walked throught the entrance to the parking lot Klaus turned to me.

"So. Still in a bad mood?" Klaus asked me and smiled.

I was about to tell him I was and wanted to go home now, but to be very honest that would be lying. I scrunched my nose and shook my head.

He smiled. "Told you I would cheer you up didn't I?"

"Shut up." I mumbled as I smiled and shoved him in the arm lightly.

"Listen to me and listen carefully as this may be the only time I ever say this to you, but in all honesty, I had fun tonight. And I have to admit, and I want this repeated to no one, no one you hear me?" I said, he nodded and smirked, "You're not a half bad person to be with." I said and smiled, then put my hands up like I was guilty for committing a crime.

He laughed, "Glad you finally gave me a chance then?"

"Hey don't push it, I still hate you." I smirked.

"Fine then." He smiled. "Ignoring the usual reasons, like I murdered half the town, give me a list of reasons why you still hate me." He said and stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Ok." I said and gave him a long list of about ten different reasons of why he pisses me off. Smirks too much, cocky, says things that make me want to slap him and smart ass remarks came up amongst that list, but him being him replied with this:

"Caroline, that sounds more like a list of reasons of why you want to sleep with me rather than why you hate me."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him playfully in the ribs. "Shut up!" I giggled as he playfully shoved me back. As he did so and I stumbled away slightly my head suddenly started spinning, but this time I wasn't drunk.

I stopped walking and put a hand up to my forehead. "Woah." I said quietly.

"Are you okay love?" Klaus said as he stepped out in front of me. I started to sway a bit so I just stayed standing still, shut my eyes and breathed deeply until the dizziness passed.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and started walking again, but I only managed to take about four steps before my head went spinning wildly again and I stumbled to the side, Klaus caught me around my waist and held me as I started breathing heavily.

"What's happening to me?" I said as I leaned my head against his chest, and noticed how good he smelt.

"You're not drunk again are you?" He asked and looked down at me.

"No, I only had two glasses of whatever wine that was."

I managed to stand up straight again but stayed leaning against him, he kept his arms around me as I brushed my hair out of my eyes and mumbled "I don't feel too good."

"I'll take you home." He replied as he let go of me and we slowly started walking towards his car.

"Is it even possible for vampires to get sick?" I asked.

"Not normally, but you've only been a vampire for about a year, so you've still got a bit of human left in you, so it's still possible for you."

"Oh. Great." I said sarcastically.

We reached his car and got in it, I leaned my head against the head rest and shut my eyes. I stayed like that for the first ten minutes or so of the car journey, before I opened my eyes and saw that we were back in Mystic Falls. The dizziness didn't come back again that evening, and by the time we reached my house I felt a little better.

"You feel better now?" He asked as he pulled up just outside my house.

"Yeah, a bit. I just wanna go to bed now." I told him as I looked out the car window and saw that my mom was home from work. I looked back to him. He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks for a nice evening."

I was about to just get out of the car and head inside but instead I found myself leaning towards him, I kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I still hate you." before pulling away to see that he was smirking at me again. I gave him another one of my 'oh shut up' looks then smirked and turned and got out of the car.

As I walked towards my house I looked back at him over my shoulder, he winked at me and I shook my head and smirked back at him. He pulled away from the sidewalk and drove off down the road as I turned to the front door and went searching through my purse for my keys. I unlocked the door and went in. I chucked my keys on the table in the hallway just as my mom called out from the living room. "Is that you Caroline?"

"Who else?" I called back. She didn't reply. "I'm going to bed. Night mom."

"Night honey."

I walked into my bedroom and turned the lights on, took my jacket and shoes off and got changed for bed.

20 minutes later I came out of the bathroom having gotten changed into my pyjamas, brushed my teeth, tied my hair up into a messy bun and taken my make up off. I glanced over to my bed and noticed the screen of my phone was lit up. I walked over to it and picked it up seeing that there was a text from 'unknown number'. I immediately knew who it was. I opened the text and read it.

_You okay now sweetheart?_

I know I really should have just not replied to it, deleted the text and blocked the number...but instead I found myself replying that I was much better now thank you, then added the number as a contact to my phone.

I wanted to kick myself in the face for this, but didn't, not even mentally.

Two weeks ago I thought that all this behaviour coming from him towards me was just some silly mind game he was playing with me, but now I realised it wasn't. There was just something in his voice and the looks he gave me that told me it was genuine. It was all genuine. If that was even possible. But apparently it was.

* * *

**A/N:** I forgot to say this back in the authors notes for chapter one that there will be some bits of the story in Klaus's point of view, not too many tho as this is mainly Caroline's perspective of everything.

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	4. Morning sickness

**A/N: **I'm sorry for any typos or sentences that don't make sense in this chapter, I just got really frustrated with myself when I was trying to proofread this as I swear I'm staring to lose the ability to read. Coz I'm a dunce. ;) anyways, if you spot any mistakes please inform me and I will fix them as soon as possible.

* * *

I woke up really late the next morning, around eleven o'clock, and spent the next hour just laying in my bed thinking about the previous evening. Klaus had somehow gotten to me, not necessarily in a bad way, a good way for him at least, I just mean I was abit unsure of how I felt about him right now. I kept telling myself that nothing had changed and I still hated him, and that last night was a one-off and wouldn't happen again...but that wasn't the entire truth. I'm not saying I liked him now, but I knew for sure I hated him a little bit less.

He had wanted me to give him a chance so that he could prove to me that he wasn't so bad, and I had eventually agreed to give him that chance, even if it was in a very reluctant way. But the thing was I'd been convinced that I wouldn't like being around him, and I'd be able to prove to him that he had no chance with me and finally get him to back off...yet that wasn't how I'd felt about it. I'd actually liked being in his company for some reason is seriously did not understand. And that was worrying me, because I knew I really shouldn't feel that way.

There was obviously no way in hell he was going to back off now he knew I'd actually enjoyed myself last night, and I wasn't too sure what to do about that. I knew what I should do - Next time I see him I should just tell him that nothing's changed and he just needs to back off and stop trying to persue me while I try to ignore anything that I may or may not be feeling for him. Or I could do what I knew I shouldn't do, which is too ignore the little voice in my head telling me I'm a traitor and just do what I want.

But what scared me the most is that I wished he was here right now.

Did I seriously just say that?

I pulled the covers off me and stood up, groaning as I lifted a hand up to the side of my head. I still wasn't feeling too great, I hadn't felt dizzy again but I did feel weird. I didn't know what was wrong with me, my body just felt strange and I'd never felt like this before.

I walked over to the drawers and took out a set of underwear and a pair of jeans, put them on and went over to my closet to look for the top I wanted to wear today. I searched through the row of t-shirts I had in there but when I couldn't find it I remembered it was amongst the pile of clean laundry in the kitchen.

I headed into the kitchen in just my jeans and bra and found it right at the bottom of the pile on top of the washing machine. I put it on then picked up what was mine from the pile and turned around to head back to my room.

As I turned around suddenly I bumped into something that I knew shouldn't be there and I gasped as the pile of clothes I was holding slipped from my arms and fell to the floor.

I looked up to see what it was I'd bumped into, but then realised it wasn't so much a matter of what, but more like who. I frowned as I was met by a pair of blue eyes.

"Morning love." He smirked.

I frowned at Klaus. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well you can't just break into my house like that!" I whined.

"But i've been invited in."

"That doesn't mean you can just walk in whenever you feel like it." I told him as I bent down to pick up the clothes from the floor, then remembered the reason I came in here in the first place.

"Wait..." I said as I stood up, "How long have you been stood there?" I asked slowly.

He smirked. "Long enough."

Oh god, so basically he'd been stood behind me while I'd been practically topless. _Fuck it._

I looked up at his face but refused to meet his eyes, he was pulling that smug smirky look again, and boy did he look pleased with himself. I could feel my face going redder and redder by the second and got the sudden urge to slap him, which I really should have done but just didn't have the energy to put the effort into it this morning.

Instead I just sighed and left the pile of clothes on the kitchen counter and sat down at the table. "I'm really not in the mood today." I said as I folded my arms and rested my head on them.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like absolute crap." I said just as my tummy rumbled.

He sat down on the chair opposite me. "Has your head been spinning again?"

"No, but I just feel really weird." I replied as I lifted my head up off the table. "Do I look pale?" I asked him.

He looked at my face for a long moment. "Little bit."

My tummy rumbled again but even louder this time. Klaus got up from the chair across from me and went to the fridge.

"Do you like pancakes?" He asked me and smiled.

I smiled. "I love them." I said and instantly felt a bit better mentally at the thought of food. "You can cook?"

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"I just figured you've probably always had people do everything for you your whole life."

"Well it's not uncommon for me to have people do my work for me but I'm not lazy."

"Right."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I'd eaten a whole stack of pancakes covered in maple syrup, and bloody hell were they delicious.

"Oh my god those were like the best things ever." I said happily as I ate the last little bit on the plate then leaned back in my chair.

He smiled. "Glad you like them."

"Thank you." I said and smiled at him as I got up from my chair. I walked back over to the fridge and opened it with the aim of finding more food, I was just extra hungry this morning for some reason.

I took a bowl of raspberries from the shelf and sat back down at the table and started eating them. It was when I was on my third one that I noticed they tasted funny, which was weird because they couldn't have gone off already as my mom had only bought them like two days ago.

"Ugh." I said as I scrunched my face up in disgust and pushed them away from me. "I think those are off." I got up and went over to the bin and tipped the raspberries into it.

I turned back around to Klaus with the intent of saying something but instead just felt a wave of nauseousness go through me. I leaned back against the kitchen counter and put my hands on it to steady myself.

"Caroline you just went really pale. Are you alright?" Klaus asked as he got up and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with a concerned expression.

I tried breathing deeply hoping the feeling would pass but it wasn't going away. I brought my hand up to my forehead which felt really hot and pushed my hair back out of my face. I looked back to Klaus.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said as I pushed him out of the way and ran to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom quickly and shut the door and locked it before I started throwing up in the toilet.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was sat on the bathroom floor next to the toilet with my back leaning against the bathtub and my head back and eyes closed. I felt a lot better now I'd gotten all that out of my system. I wasn't sure what it was that'd made me sick, maybe I'd caught some illness that was going around at the moment, or perhaps it was one of the ingredients in the pancake mix that was off.

"Caroline?" Klaus called out as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"You okay now sweetheart?"

I paused for a long moment. "Yeah I'm fine." I said and stood up, but suddenly got worried that I would stand up only to have the sick feeling come back again, but luckily it didn't.

I went over to the sink and washed my hands and face, brushed my teeth to get rid of the horrible taste then looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a bit off color and had black bags under my eyes, and my hair was now a total mess. I picked up my hairbrush and brushed the tangles out of it before heading over to the door.

I opened it and walked out into the hallway to see Klaus leaning against the wall just outside the door. He looked at me and said "Are you sure you're okay now?"

I nodded and smiled.

"I think you should go back to bed love." He said.

"No I'm fine, I feel much better now." I replied.

He nodded. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're sick and I care about you." He said and gave me this look that was so utterly adorable that I just wanted to hug him right there and then.

I was about to make a comment about how he doesn't care about anyone but himself, but decided against it as the look he was giving me told me that he genuinely was worried about me and did care about me, so I thought that saying he only cares about himself would be a bit uncalled for, even if his manners aren't generally the best in the world most of the time.

"I'm only sick. Not dying." I told him.

"But that's the thing." He said then paused. "Sometimes when vampires get sick it can come on so strong that it can...kill them."

"What?" I said and stared at him.

"Am I dying? I asked in a low voice.

He shook his head. "Not if you keep it under control. As long as you keep drinking fresh human blood you'll be fine."

I relaxed a bit and sighed in relief. "I thought I was done for for a second there." I said and laughed lightly. "I just hope this passes quickly. I hate it." I said and frowned to myself.

I walked back to the kitchen and took the box of eggs that had been used in the pancake mixture out of the fridge and looked at the use-by date on it. They still had two weeks before they would go off, so it wasn't those that'd made me ill.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I whined and sat up on the kitchen counter top.

"Maybe you just ate too much." Klaus suggested.

"Yeah that's it." I nodded. I had eaten about four large pancakes covered in syrup earlier, so I guess that wasn't an unlikely answer as to why I'd just thrown up the entire contents of my stomach.

"Well I'm glad vampires can't put on weight though." I said and laughed. "I like my figure."

Klaus smirked to himself and looked down at the floor, refusing to meet my eyes as I stared at him questioningly.

"What?" I demanded to know.

"Nothing love." He said innocently and looked back up to my face.

I eyed at him curiously then shook my head and rolled my eyes.

My phone started ringing at that moment on the counter top next to where I was sat, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID to see it was Elena. I answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey Care. You up to much right now?"

"No not really, why?"

"Bonnie and I are planning on going shopping this afternoon, wanna come with?"

I paused for a moment then my eyes wandered up to Klaus who was stood leaning against the kitchen table a few meters away from me.

"You know what, I think I'll pass on it today." I said.

"You sure? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling too well today."

"You're sick? I thought that wasn't possible for vampires."

"Apparently it is."

"Do you want us to come over and check on you or-"

"No I'm fine, just go, I'll be okay." I interrupted.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Get better soon okay?"

"Will do. See you." I said and hung up and put my phone down on the counter top.

I looked back to Klaus who was eyeing me curiously.

"I thought you said you were fine now?" He asked.

"I am." I said and bit my lip as I jumped down from the counter top and walked past him.

"So then why did you-" He started to say.

"I just didn't feel like going, that's all." I said innocently as I stopped walking and turned around to him.

"Right." He said and smirked.

"Oh shut up." I said as I struggled to hold back a smile.

* * *

We spent the next couple of hours together just sat in my living room talking and laughing together, then I got bored of just sitting around so we went for a really long walk throught the woods and somehow lost track of time, as when I checked the clock on my phone I realised that it was seven o'clock and we'd been walking for about three hours now and had gone so far we were actually out of Mystic Falls. We headed back then but by the time we got back to my house my feet ached so bad I wanted to do nothing but just sit down.

"Ouch ouch ouch." I said as we walked through my hallway and into the kitchen were I sat down on a chair and took my shoes off.

"Oh my god I'm so tired!" I groaned. Klaus, who somehow wasn't worn out one bit, laughed at me. "Man up." He said and smirked. I threw my shoe at his head and laughed when it only just missed him by mere centimetres.

I got up and walked to my room, took my jacket off and threw it onto the chair in the corner of my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed and yawned then looked up at Klaus who was stood in the doorway to my room, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

I suddenly got a really weird sensation of deja vu, it was really strong too and I couldn't work out why I felt like this. I couldn't put my finger on what was so familiar about this situation, but then remembered the only other time Klaus had been in my room, the time he'd healed me after Tyler had bitten me. Yeah that must be it, what else could it be?

"You _can_ come in you know." I said and laughed lightly at seeing him just sort of hovering in the doorway.

"She invites me into her room." He joked with a smirk as he walked in.

"Hey only as long as you promise not to try anything." I laughed.

He smiled. "Don't worry I won't." He said. "Unless you want me to." He said quickly and smirked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes and looked around for something to throw at him again but found nothing close to me. I looked back to him and shook my head at him. "Don't push it." I smiled.

I yawned and went over to the mirror on the other side of the room. I looked at my reflection to see that the color had come back into my face and I didn't look so tired anymore. I guess that long walk and the fresh air had actually woken me up properly and made me feel better.

I turned around to see Klaus had taken up residence on my bed.

"Seriously?" I whined.

"I've invited myself into your bed. Hope that's okay." He smiled innocently but cheekily.

"No. Get out. Now."

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm in an attempt to get him off my bed, but he wouldn't budge. He just lay there smirking to himself while I failed at trying to pull him off of it.

"God you're so annoying!" I screamed while trying to hold back laughter and smacked him on the chest. He laughed at me as I kicked my bedroom door shut and climbed over him and onto the other side of the bed. I leaned over to the night stand and flicked the lamp off and lay on my side facing away from him.  
I had no idea why I was (against my will) letting him stay in here for the night. I should have just kept screaming at him to get out of my room until he finally did leave but I really didn't have the energy to do so right now - or at least that was the excuse I was telling myself.

I lay there facing away from him for about ten minutes before he spoke.

"Glad to see you still hate me then." He joked.

I turned over to look at him to see he was smirking.

"I don't hate you." I said suddenly.

His smirk disappeared because I really don't think he was expecting me to say that. Nor was I to be honest, it just sort of came out of nowhere. That was certainly the first time I'd admitted that to myself, and I knew it was true, I didn't hate him, not anymore.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

I nodded. "I know I should hate you, but...I don't know really. I just don't."

He was looking at me with an expression that said he was trying to work out if I was actually being truthful here or if I was just kidding and was about to start laughing. I stared back at him with and honest look and he looked away from me and up to the ceiling. He said nothing.

I wandered if he didn't believe me or was just really surprised to hear me say something other than I hate you for once.

I then did something else that surprised me, which was move over so I was laying right next to him with my head laying on his chest and my arm over his waist. I looked up at his face expecting him to be pulling that smug smirk again, but instead he was just smiling. I returned the smile then lay my head back down and shut my eyes. He moved his arm around my shoulders and hugged me tighter to him as I yawned again. He was really warm and smelt really good, and also something else that surprised me was that he was really huggable, did not expect that.

I knew he was growing on me, and with every hour that passed with him I hated him a little bit less. But was it possible that I was starting to actually like him? Maybe.

* * *

I half expected him to be gone when I woke up the following morning, but nope, he was still there, holding me against his chest, and I had to admit, that was the best bloody nights sleep I'd had in the last couple of weeks. I looked up at his face to see his eyes were shut, although I wasn't sure if he was actually awake or not.

I poked him. "Are you awake?" I whispered.

"No Caroline, I'm asleep." He replied with an amused smile, still keeping his eyes shut.

"Oh okay then." I smirked then moved away from him and turned over on the bed. He hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me back towards him and I giggled as he did so.

I turned back over so I was facing him again and looked into his eyes.

"Why haven't you got bored of me yet?" I said quietly.

"I'll never get bored of you." He replied.

"But you don't know that for sure."

"Let me prove it to you then." He said and looked into my eyes.

I then noticed how close we were, our faces were only a few inches apart and he was giving me that look again, the one that made my heart hammer in my chest when it really shouldn't.

My eyes trailed away from his blue ones and down to his lips, which I stared intently at for a few seconds before I found my head slowly inching towards his.

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt go through me at the thought of what I was getting into here. I really shouldn't be getting involved with Klaus like this, he was the enemy and if my friends knew I was slowly growing closer to him they would never look at me the same again. I was a traitor and I knew it, but apparently that wasn't stopping me as I ignored all the little whiny voices in my head and kept moving my face towards Klaus's.

My heart was hammering so hard now it felt like it was about to explode, and he was still giving me that look that was just making me lose control in this situation. All the little voices in my head were screaming at me to stop it now, and they were telling me that I'm a terrible person, a betrayer, a slut, and that everyone's going to hate me for this. But I ignored them all, exept for one. One in the deepest darkest part of my mind that whispered "Go for it." - and that was the one I listened to.

I went to close the distance between my lips and his, but only got to point where we were literally millimetres apart when there was a knock at my bedroom door, and I gasped and jerked my head away from Klaus's to look up at it.

I sighed in relief when I saw it was shut, I had a mini panic attack there and thought I would look up to see my mom stood in the door way - Then I certainly would be done for.

"Caroline?" My mom called out.

I paused for a few seconds as I looked back at Klaus who now just looked frustrated by the interruption. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Are you up?" She asked. "Yes." I answered.

I pulled away from Klaus and got up from my bed then walked over to my door and opened it halfway, I went through it and shut it behind me.

"I was thinking we could go get some lunch together later, haven't spent much time with you in the last few weeks." My mom said.

"Yeah sure. Just give me half an hour to get ready." I replied as I opened my bedroom door and went back in. I shut the door again and turned back around to my bed with the intent of telling Klaus he had to leave now, but he was already gone. I frowned to myself as I took some clean clothes out of my closet and got changed. I had to admit I too was a little bit frustrated at that interruption, but maybe I just wasn't meant to kiss him.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked this one :) Not long now 'til Caroline figures out what's wrong with her ;)

Cheers for all the lovely reviews I've gotten so far, keep it up :D


	5. A Sexy Distraction

**A/N: **Sorry for taking longer to update this time. I thought I knew what I wanted to write for this chapter, but then I changed my mind and added new ideas to it, so then one chapter became three- this one and the next two. :)

Please notify me of any spelling/grammatical errors or things that don't make sense.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Miss." I said quickly as I burst through the door to my English classroom.

Miss Parker said nothing, but stopped writing whatever she was writing on the board to turn and cast me a look over her shoulder that said get here on time next time.

I'd overslept this morning. I just woke up and when I looked at my clock I saw it was half eight, meaning I only had half an hour to shower, get ready and get to school. I hadn't been ill again but I did feel really worn out by the time I went to bed last night. I'd been fine all of yesterday and had spent most of the afternoon with my Mom and spent the evening writing my history essay which was due in a couple of days.

I'd half expected Klaus to show up again last night but he didn't, and there were no messages from him either. I think he was a bit frustrated at how close he'd gotten to kissing me when we were interrupted by my Mom, but why he hadn't come back I didn't really understand.

I walked across the classroom seeing a few heads turn to look at me as I took my seat in the middle of the room. I took my English textbook, my notebook and a pen out of my bag and turned to the section on Shakespeare we were looking at at the moment. I leaned back in my chair and yawned as I started listening to what the teacher was saying.

I titled my head back slightly and looked up at the ceiling out of boredom. I flinched slightly when I noticed how bright the lights were and how they made my eyes feel sensitive. I looked back down to the floor then brought my hands up to my head and pushed my fingers into my temples trying to get rid of the headache the lights had given me. I shut my eyes for a long moment then opened them again and just stared down at the floor.

I took a deep breath and noticed the smell of the perfume of the girl who was sat to the left of me. It was really strong and I hated the smell of it, and it was starting to make me feel queasy.

"Oh god no, not again." I whispered so quietly so only I could hear it.

I shut my eyes again and took several deep breaths trying to get the feeling to pass. I thought this had gone away. Why had this come back all of a sudden just because I smelled something I didn't like?

"Caroline?" The teacher said, but I didn't notice.

"_Caroline?_" She repeated, louder this time.

I opened my eyes and looked up suddenly to see her and practically everyone else in the room was looking at me. All heads were turned in my direction and everyone was staring at me, the reason for I didn't know.

"Yes?" I croaked.

"The question?"

"What was the question?" I asked.

She sighed in annoyance and repeated the question she'd previously asked me that I'd apparently not noticed. "What was the reason for the conflict in Romeo and Juliet?" She and everyone else carried on staring at me as they waited for my answer.

I knew this. I was an A-grade English student. Yet I still found myself looking around the room hoping to spot some kind of prompt. I just couldn't think properly right now, not with the fact that I felt ill again and everyone was watching me which was just making me feel embarrassed and under pressure.

"Uhm..." I started to say, but the feeling of sickness just came on even stronger when I spoke. I was about to just guess the answer when I instead found myself standing up and heading towards the door with a hand on my stomach.

"Caroline!" Miss Parker called out after me. I could hear the murmurs of the voices of the other students in the classroom making comments, but I ignored them all as I used my vampire speed to run to the bathrooms. I got to the bathrooms quickly and locked myself in a stall. I rested my hand against the wall to steady myself and shut my eyes as my head started spinning again.

I really couldn't understand why this had suddenly come back, I'd been perfectly fine since I was sick for the first time on Saturday morning, yesterday there'd been nothing, yet today it all came back? What the hell was going on with me? Maybe it was food poisoning, I had eaten a couple of things that didn't taste right over the past few days. Yesterday when me and my Mom went out for lunch I had a chicken salad, and even though that tasted perfectly fine, maybe it was the chicken that was undercooked or something?

I felt my stomach starting to bring everything up and leaned forwards and threw up. I'd only eaten two slices of toast this morning so there really wasn't much to throw up luckily. I flushed the toilet then stood leaning against the bathroom wall for a few minutes just to make sure I was completely done throwing up.

I unlocked the stall door and went to wash my hands. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror to see I looked completely exhausted, and I felt it too. I tucked my hair behind my ears as I stared at myself in the mirror and took a few deep breaths.

It was starting to piss me off that I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was tired all the time, being sick in the mornings, kept getting dizzy and going off foods. If I were human I would have thought I was pregnant. But that wasn't possible.

I laughed at myself for thinking that and shook my head as I turned and left the bathroom. I walked back down the empty hallway and stopped and took my phone out of the back pocket of my jeans. I looked at the time and saw we still had half an hour of first lesson left. Although I didn't feel sick anymore I was feeling exhausted, I didn't really know whether I should just go back to class or go get my stuff and go home.

I though about what other lessons I had today - double maths, gym, history and Spanish. Pretty sure I was going to go home then.

I walked up to the door to my English class and paused as I prepared myself for all the stares I would get when I walked back into the room. I opened the door quickly and walked back in and just as I predicted, the whole room turned to look at me. Just before my teacher could demand to know why I walked out just now I quickly said "Sorry but I don't feel very well." She shot me a sympathetic look as I went over to my desk and shoved my stuff back into my bag and headed back to the doorway.

I shut the door behind me and headed towards the main office where I told them I was going home and signed out. I headed out towards the car park and got into my car then just sat and leaned my head back for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and took my phone back out of my pocket with the intent of telling Klaus I was ill again, but what difference would that make? Besides I kinda just wanted to go home and go back to sleep, and if I told him I was sick again he would probably just turn up at my house again, so I dropped my phone down on the passenger seat and started driving home.

* * *

When I went home I went straight back to sleep for a few hours, then got up and ate loads and just watched tv, and I ended up throwing up again that evening. My mom insisted on me going to the doctors, but I reminded her that it would be really easy for them to notice that I wasn't quite human, and reminded her that all the doctors were on vervain anyway. I kept drinking more blood than usual, and found I was getting through about ten blood bags a day now, rather than my usual four or so. I was sick the following day too, and wanted to do nothing but just lay in bed all day.

It was Wednesday now and I'd been perfectly fine this morning, so I dragged myself out of bed and went back to school.

I pulled up into an empty space in the parking lot and grabbed my bag and books from the passenger seat. I brushed my hair out of my face and checked my reflection to see I looked a lot healthier today before getting out of the car and locking it.

I walked across the parking lot carrying my books in one arm and searching through my bag for my phone with the other arm. I found my phone right at the bottom of my bag, grabbed it then looked up again to see a certain someone leaning against the tree a few metres in front of me.

I then apparently forgot how to control myself and immediately dropped the pile of books I was holding. I stared at him for a long moment with my mouth just hanging open ignoring the mess on the floor in front of me.

I wasn't too sure why I was reacting to seeing him like this, but I think it was a mixture of mere surprise to see him after his little disappearing act for four days and also the sight of him just stood there. There was just something about the way he was standing- leaning against the tree with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, what he was wearing- a white long sleeved Henley with the sleeves pushed up and faded grey jeans, and the fact that he was looking at me with that smirk that just made me heat up inside. And I don't mean 'heat up' in an angry way...

He smirked at me and tried to hold back a laugh at the sight of me dropping everything I was holding and just standing there practically drooling like the idiot I was. He raised an eyebrow at me with an amused expression and I snapped out of it and shut my mouth. I could tell I was bright red from the smug look he was giving me. I cast my eyes down to the floor and looked at all my stuff laying on the floor, I bent down to pick it up and managed to pick up my books then looked around for my phone which had been resting on top of them but saw it was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for this?" A voice said, and I snapped my head to my right to see Klaus stood there holding my phone.

I said nothing and took a step forwards and reached my hand out to take it, but he just held it up in there air out of my reach. I stood on my tip-toes and tried to reach up for it but failed miserably. He started laughing at me as I tried jumping but he just moved it further out of my reach.

"Give it back!" I whined as I tried jumping for it again and I whimpered when he changed the hand it was in.

I reached upwards again in one last attempt to get my phone back but only came to the conclusion that I was just too short compared to him and he was having fun with this, so I would obviously not be getting it back anytime soon. I stood back flat on my feet and just frowned and pouted as I looked up at it. I looked back down at Klaus's face and then realised how close I was now stood to him, I think there was literally about two inches between my body and his. I wonder if he planned that. He smirked again and I felt my cheeks going redder than they already were.

If I hadn't been in clear sight of a load of other kids, meaning the cheerleading team, I may or may not have stepped back towards him and finished what we almost started on Saturday. But a group of girls from the cheerleading squad were near the entrance to the main building of the school, and although I wasn't looking directly at them I could tell a few of them were looking at us - meaning Klaus, and if they saw me kissing him it would easily get back to Rebekah, who would pass it onto Matt, or Damon, who would pass it onto every other bloody living person in the world, and then I would be, metaphorically, and possibly literally, dead.

"Please can I have my phone back?" I said politely and calmly as I took two steps back from him.

He ignored my question and replied with his own. "Have you been ill again?" He said as he dropped his arm back down to his side.

"Yes." I said and frowned. "But I think I'm slowly getting better."

He nodded. "That's good." He said and smiled. I brushed my hair out of my face and sighed.

"What was with the sudden disappearance? You just left after we almost..." I trailed off.

"Almost what, Caroline?" He smirked and took a step towards me, I took a step back.

"Just answer the question." I snapped.

He shrugged and said with a smirk "Why? Have you missed me?"

"I was just wandering why you didn't show up for four days, that's all." I said innocently.

"I've just been busy." He replied.

"With what?" I asked.

"Aren't we Little Miss Nosy this morning?" He narrowed his eyes and smirked, I rolled my eyes at him and smiled and dropped the subject.

I looked over his shoulder at the school when the bell rang, then looked back to him and smiled. "I've gotta go." I said as I started walking past him.

"Why don't you just skip school today?" He suggested.

"And do what?..." I asked as I stopped walking and turned back to him.

"Spend it with me, duh." He smiled.

"Well I'd love too," I said sarcastically, "But I've got a history essay due in, cheerleading practise and stuff to do after school."

"Fine then, another day maybe." He said then smirked like he just got an amazing idea, which worried me. "Call me on this when you get bored of your life." He said and held my phone out to me. I kind of expected him to pull it away at the last second when I reached out for it but he didn't. I took it from him and put it back in my bag.

I started to walk away from him but found myself stopping and turning back around to him. "Just out of curiosity...what would we do if I were to skip school today?" I asked and smiled.

He looked up at the sky. "Well, it is a lovely day. So...I don't know, lunch, the beach, whatever you want." He smiled.

I thought about it for a long moment. "Hm. The beach sounds great but I don't really think me in a bikini and you are a great combination." I said before turning on my heel and walking away from him before I could see the smirk and hear the comment that I knew he was sure to give. Even though I knew I really didn't want to go to school today I knew I had to, I'd already missed two days and had enough to catch up on already.

I quickly went to my locker when some of my friends spotted me and asked if I was feeling better, then I headed to my first lesson which was health class. I got to the classroom and took a seat near the back of the room. I leaned back in my chair and noticed how hot and stuffy it was in here, so I peeled my jacket off and brushed my hair out of my face just as the teacher walked into the room.

The teacher started talking about something and although I made an attempt to pay attention I really couldn't concentrate in this heat. I picked up a piece of paper from my desk and began fanning myself with it but it made no difference. I just had to pray to god that I wouldn't start feeling sick again, I did not want that today.

About forty-five minutes into the lesson after day dreaming about how I would much rather be at the beach today I started to tune back into what the teacher was saying, and noticed she was talking about symptoms of early pregnancy. I counted three of the five symptoms she was talking about as things I was getting - sickness, increased appetite and tiredness. _Hm. Odd._

I stared at the wall straight in front of me and thought about it for a very long moment. It couldn't actually be possible that...?

_No._ No it's not possible. Don't be stupid Caroline. Vampires can't procreate. _It's not possible._

I frowned at myself for even considering such a crazy idea when the bell went for second lesson. I had a free period now but that was filled with cheerleading practice. _Oh lovely._ Bitching girls in uncomfortable heat. Just what I needed.

* * *

After thirty tiring minutes of going over and over one of the routines we were working on the head cheerleader called a five minute break. I panted as I walked over to get one of the water bottles and lay down on the grass and shut my eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun on my face.

I tried to drown out the sound of the giggles and chatter coming from the group of the other cheerleaders stood a few metres away from me but couldn't as what they were saying was starting to spike my curiosity.

"_Oh my god._"

"Who are _they?!_"

"The one in the white shirt's so hot!"

Shading the sun out of my eyes with my hand, I looked up at the group of four or so girls to see they were staring over towards the bleachers on the side of the football pitch, and they were staring at something, _or someone_ by the sounds of it. Assuming they were just staring at some of the college guys that were here for the day doing something, I put my head back down on the grass and shut my eyes again. Normally I would be over there drooling over them too, but right now I had no interest in anything but the sun shining on my face. And also I was far too busy thinking about a certain other ridiculously good looking face.

"He just looked at you Kat!"

"Oh my god, I actually think I might faint!"

I smirked and laughed quietly to myself at how much they sounded like desperate freshmen, but it was what was said next that caused me to look up again.

"They look familiar to me."

"Same. Especially the one on the left."

"I know, I can't place where I've seen them before."

"I know the one in the white shirt's Rebekah's brother."

My eyes snapped open at that moment and I jerked my head round to look over at where the other girls were looking, and I groaned when I saw Klaus and Kol sat over on the bleachers. I guess now I know what that smirk had been about when I mentioned I had cheerleading practise to Klaus earlier. Kol was looking and smirking at the group of girls that were giggling and drooling over him and Klaus was talking to him while looking at..._me._

Oh great, so they had basically been sat there watching us the whole time, and Klaus had seen the bit where I messed up during practising the routine. Talk about self-conscious.

If Rebekah had been here she would have made them leave by now, but she wasn't, Rebekah had bailed today and her being her would get away with it easily. Unlike the rest of us.

"Okay let's go through it one more time!" A cheerleader called Kayley shouted.

There was absolutely no way in hell that I was going to just let them sit there and watch us, no freaking way. I did not need that distraction today.

"Two minutes!" I said to Kayley as I walked past her and away from the girls. "But Caroline!" She called out, throwing her hands up in annoyance, but I ignored her and kept on walking.

As I headed over towards the bleachers I glanced up at Klaus and his brother. I now understood why the other girls had been drooling over them so much. I mean you just had to take one look at Klaus and how he was sat, leaning back against the seat behind him propped up on his elbows, and it would make any girl instantly drop their panties. (Not that it was doing that to me or anything.) Kol I had to admit also looked pretty good. (You never heard me say that.)

Klaus's eyes followed me as I walked across the football field and up the steps of the bleachers. When I reached the top of the steps I walked along the long bench seat they were sat on and stopped right in front of them.

Klaus leaned forwards and sat upright then smiled at me. "Hello beautiful." He said, making me completely forget the reason I came over here in the first place.

I swear it took everything inside of me to hold back the smile that was twitching it's way onto my lips at that moment, and I just about managed to hold it back by biting my lip but the blush I could feel emerging on my cheeks was sure to give me away - and I could see that it obviously did when Klaus's smile grew bigger.

I cleared my through and forced myself to be strong here, and I was just about to talk when Kol did instead. "I'm loving the short-shorts Caroline." He's smirked whilst looking at my legs. I frowned at him and sat down next to Klaus in an attempt to remove them from his line of sight.

"How's the routine going?" Klaus said and smirked.

"Fine." I said bluntly.

"And you?" He asked.

"Also fine." I replied, understanding at what he was really getting at there.

He looked back over to the other cheerleaders on the football field. Some were looking at Kol, some were looking at him, and some were looking at me and from what I could hear they were talking about me and asking each other if I knew the guy I was sat next to and if I was dating him. Klaus heard this too and smirked but didn't say anything about it.

"So, not had enough of this yet?" He smiled and gestured towards the school.

"Nope, and even if I had, I would still rather claw my eyes out than spend the day with you." I said in a mock sympathetic voice and patted his hand. Ok, what I said there wasn't entirely true, and he knew it, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I would much spend the day with him than here.

"Ouch." Kol said and laughed quietly.

It didn't take me long to realise after that that my hand was now resting on top of his. He turned his hand over so his palm was pressed against mine and intertwined our fingers together. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could see out of the corner of my eye that his head was turned in my direction. I refused to look at him, I wouldn't know what to do anyway.

Kol didn't seem to have noticed this, he was too busy watching the girls who had now started going though the routine without me. And the fact that Kol's mouth was hanging open didn't really surprise me, I mean some of the positions that they were in didn't really leave much to the imagination.

I finally gathered up enough courage and turned my head down to the left at our hands locked together, then I looked up at Klaus's face, he was looking at me, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't really doing anything, but his face wasn't blank, there was a hint of something in his eyes, I couldn't really read what it is though.

I could feel the eyes of some of the cheerleaders burning through me at that moment, and I wandered why, with all those girls down there - ones that he could have in an instant, I was the the girl he was looking at. It didn't make any sense to me. He could literally have any woman in the world, yet he sets his sights on some small-town, fucked up blondie with control-freak issues.

"Who's the brunette girl in the black shorts?" Kol asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I tore my eyes away from Klaus's to look down at the girl he was referring too. "That's Charlotte." I replied. Kol muttered something then smirked to himself.

"I like cheerleaders." Kol announced and smiled brightly.

We both looked over to him. "I like all the interesting positions they can get themselves into." He continued before looking up at me and smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back over to the football field to see one of the girls shouting at me to come back.

"Caroline! Get your ass over here now!" She shouted, obviously getting irritated by my absence. I groaned and released my hand from Klaus's and stood up.

"Yes Caroline, get that pretty little butt of yours back over there." Kol said and smiled. Klaus growled at him.

I turned to face them and stood with one hand on my hip and shifted my weight to my left leg. "You know, I came over here to tell you two to leave."

"Why?" Kol moaned. "But I'm enjoying myself." He grinned.

"Because, you two are distracting me– I mean them." I said quickly and bit my lip whilst pointing over my shoulder at the others girls with my thumb.

They both went quiet and stared at me for a long moment. Crap, they had both clearly noticed what I'd actually said there.

"Ooh. A distraction to you, are we?" Kol asked and looked amused.

I glanced down at Klaus who was smirking to himself and looking down at the floor. I tried my best to ignore them and repeated myself. "Leave. Now."

Neither of them budged nor did they say anything. I tried again. "Please? We really need to get this routine finished and no one can concentrate with you two sitting over here." I said as innocently as possible and smiled sweetly at Klaus.

As he gazed back at me for a long moment I kind of expected him to make some excuse as to why they couldn't leave, but instead he surprised me by just standing up and turning to face his brother. "Kol, we're leaving." Kol looked up at him as if he was insane. "What?! Why?"

"You heard Caroline, she doesn't want us here." Klaus said sternly.

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?" Kol joked as he looked over at me.

I saw Klaus's jaw clench as he roughly grabbed Kol by the collar of his shirt and pull him so he was standing up too. "Nik!" He whined in protest. Klaus ignored him and gave him a hard shove on the back forcing him to start walking towards the steps. He turned back around to frown at Klaus who just said "Walk." as he followed close behind him.

I stood there for a moment with my mouth hanging open slightly in surprise as I watched them walk towards the steps. Since when did Klaus ever let someone tell him what to do? Much less me...

I quickly snapped out of it and started following behind them down the steps with the intent of heading straight back over to the girls who were now getting very impatient with me. I stared at Klaus's back as I walked right behind him, and to quote Bonnie - "It's a hot back."

When I reached the bottom of the steps I saw Kol carry on walking off to wherever, but Klaus suddenly turned around and I bumped into his chest.

"We gotta stop doing that." He laughed.

"You do it on purpose." I stated as I took a step back from him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. How do I know you're not the one doing it on propose?"

"Because I'm not. Just..." I trailed off and shook my head. Wanting to change the subject, I glanced over his shoulder at Kol then over to the girls that were smiling and waving at him. I laughed lightly. "Kol's popular today." I said as I looked back to Klaus.

He looked over at his shoulder and smirked at him. I glanced back over to the girls feeling their eyes burn through me once again. "And so are you." I said. He looked back to me and I saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Well I only have eyes for one of the cheerleaders on this field." He said and the smile appeared on his lips.

I suddenly felt a wave of something flow through me. IT WAS NOT JEALOUSLY. FUCK OFF.

I glanced over to the group of cheerleaders wondering which one he was referring too. "Oh really?" I said casually, "Which one?" I asked while making attempt to not really sound bothered by it.

I looked back to him and met his eyes, he said nothing but the smile remained as he looked back at me.

_I then realised that I had momentarily forgotten that I was a cheerleader._

_Why did he have to be so god damn adorable sometimes?_

I smiled at him for a moment then tore my eyes away from his. "I'm going now." I told him before I started to walk away from him, but he caught my arm as I walked past him and spun me around to face him again.

He stared at me for a moment as he gripped my forearm tightly and while he did I became worried about what he was going to say or do next as the look he had on his face didn't look happy. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground as I waited for whatever he was going to do as he carried on looking at me.

Suddenly the expression disappeared and he smirked at me. "Lighten up love. Stop assuming I'm going to hurt you." He said and let go of me. I frowned as I realised he had just been messing with me.

I scoffed. "What it's not natural for me to assume you want to hurt people?" I said sarcastically and widened my eyes.

He leaned closer to me and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me as his face came very close to mine, but instead he stopped when his lips were near my ear.

"_I would never hurt you sweetheart._" He whispered into my ear. I felt his breath hot on my neck and it sent a strange tingling feeling down my spine. I shut my eyes expecting that when I opened them again he would be gone. But before I could do so I felt him press a kiss to my cheek causing my breath to hitch in my throat. "Have a nice day love." He said and I could tell he was smirking, and I knew what he was really getting at by saying that - mocking the fact that I was pretending (and he knew it) that I would rather be at school than out with him.

When I opened my eyes a few seconds later I saw he was gone, and so was Kol.

I exhaled heavily, glad at the fact that I was finally able to breathe again. Why did I have to be so god damn attracted to him? I knew I really shouldn't be and it was making me feel guilty, but I really couldn't help it, especially when he did things like that. I thought back to the night I told him "_I'm too smart to be seduced by you,_" and thought that if that was true, then I must have _seriously_ dumbed-down in the past few months.

"_Caroline!_" I heard one of the girls scream. I turned back to them to see a few of them frowning and glaring at me. "I'm coming!" I called as I walked quickly back over to them, preparing myself for all the complaints, bitching and whining I was about to get, along with the questioning from a few of them about the two guys I'd just been with.

* * *

At the end of that hour after changing back into my normal clothes I walked out of the girls locker room and headed outside. Instead of heading to my next class I stood and leaned against the wall by the doorway for a few minutes.

I peeled my cardigan off and shoved it inside my bag, it really was far too hot to be in school today. I thought about the other lessons I had today (Math, history, biology) and groaned and leaned my head back against the wall. _What a fun day_, I thought sarcastically.

I stared down at the floor for a long moment and bit my lip. There was another way more enjoyable alternative to today. It was just the mater of whether I could bring myself to admit to him that I would rather spend the day with him. I sighed as I pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my shorts and dialed one of the numbers in my contacts list. I had no idea why I was giving in to him, I confuse myself sometimes.

I lifted the phone up to my ear and held my breath as it rang. He picked up on the third ring.

"What?"

"Hi." I said happily.

"_Caroline._" He said, and he seemed surprised to hear me calling him. He obviously hadn't looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Having fun?" He mocked.

"No, actually."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just bored."

He paused for a long moment.

"I've just been thinking..." I continued and smirked, "Since you were such a good boy earlier and you did what you were told..."

_Oh god that sounded so dirty._

"...I wanna go to the beach."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it :D **_please please please_** **_leave me a review_** and tell me what you think so far, I seem to be extracting reviews like pulling teeth right now. :/ so reviews would be much loved & I promise to reply to them all :)

Oh & I was looking through episode three promo pics at school today, then out of the blue one of Klaus (IN HIS OWN FREAKING BODY) appeared and I almost screamed. Coz he looks _**HOT**_. ;)

**OMFG LESS THAN A WEEK UNTIL SEASON FOUR I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE :D**


	6. My Guilty Pleasure

**A/N: **I still haven't watched the season 4 premiere yet **O_O** coz my friend made me promise to wait 'til Monday when she gets back from vacation so we can watch it together. So it's now sitting in my DVR all alone and I think I may be going insane. I'm such a good friend. :3

Sorry for spelling/grammatical errors etc, I'm just too lazy to proofread anymore :/

* * *

"I see you've finally realised you're wasting your time then, in that place you call 'school' getting what they call an 'education'." He laughed.

"Hey I didn't say I was dropping out," I laughed, "I've just had enough for now, and I have a crap day of lessons today."

"Which ones do you have?" He asked.

"French, history, math and biology."

"I'll teach you French on the way to the beach." He said. I smiled. "What time do you want me to pick you up?" He continued.

"Well I need to go home first. So...I don't know. Twelve?"

"Great. I'll see you then."

"Okay."

He went quiet for a long moment and I had a good feeling he was smirking to himself again.

"What?" I questioned as I frowned.

"Oh I'm just enjoying the moment that I finally hear you giving into me." He said and I could practically hear the smirk throught the phone.

"Don't push it. I could very easily back out of this." I warned.

"But that's the beauty of it. You won't. I'll see you later sweetheart." He said and hung up quickly before I could comment on what he'd just said.

I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone back into my pocket as I stepped away from the wall I was leaning against and started walking towards the parking lot. I got into my car and pulled out of the parking space just as I spotted my friends walking out of the front entrance. Elena was looking around, I wondered if she was looking for me. I just had to hope that my friends wouldn't notice my absence today, I didn't really want them asking questions - although if they did I had the perfect excuse of saying I was ill again. But I just knew how guilty I would feel if they asked me where I was today and I told them I was at home, when really I was out at the beach with the guy that was making their lives a living hell. I shook these thoughts from my head refusing to listen to them right now as I started driving home.

When I got home I quickly showered as I was still kinda sweaty from cheerleading practise, then went to my closet and tried to decide which bikini I wanted to wear. I went with the red one and put that on along with a white lace camisole top and a pair of blue denim shorts over the top of it.

I took one of my bags out of the closet and chucked it onto my bed. I grabbed my beach towel and sunscreen from the bathroom and shoved them in my bag before turning around and scanning my eyes across the room in an attempt to find my sunglasses. I spotted them on my dresser and put them in the side pocket of my bag along with my phone.

About ten minutes later I heard a car pull up outside of my house, and after quickly glancing out of the window I saw it was Klaus. I took my bag from the end of my bed and headed out of my room and down the hallway. I opened the front door before he could ring the doorbell and jumped when I saw him stood right in front of me.

He laughed at the surprised expression on my face. "Don't do that." I said and laughed too.

I closed and locked the front door before turning back to him and smiling. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked as we walked towards his car.

"About half an hour." He replied.

"So basically I'm gonna be stuck in a car with you for half an hour. How lovely." I joked and smiled at him.

"I know you must be in heaven thinking about it right now." He replied and smirked. I rolled my eyes at him as we reached his car and he opened the door for me.

"So what were your sudden reappearances about this morning?" I asked ten minutes into the car ride.

"I came to see you." He told me.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I like you." He smiled and turned to look at me.

"So you just turn up out of nowhere to see me, not because you have something to say to me or anything, but just because you like me?"

"Yes. Is that not normal?" He asked like it totally was.

"Well-... I guess so." I said and looked away from him.

I shook my head to myself as I gazed out of the window at nothing in particular.

"What?" He asked whilst frowning slightly.

"I just don't get it."

"You don't get what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You could literally have any woman in the world, yet you go for some psychologically unstable, insecure control freak bimbo with neuroticism issues." I said then exhaled heavily.

He looked at me and laughed like I was crazy. "I think that may be just a little bit over exaggerated Caroline."

"I'm serious!" I said in my best serious voice while trying not to laugh. "What's wrong with all the gorgeous Russian supermodels out there?!"

"They've got nothing on you." He said and smiled at me in that way that made me melt inside.

I scoffed. "Well you're wasting your time." I told him and looked away from him again.

"Am I?" He asked. I looked back to him again to see he was giving me an amused but questioning look.

"Yes. I have absolutely no interest in you." I replied with raised eyebrows and a serious expression.

"Right." He said and smiled as his eyes went back to the road.

"I mean it." I told him.

"I'm sure you do, love."

"I do."

He said nothing and just kept smirking to himself as he looked at the road while I stared at him. I frowned at him for being so cocky and sighed and folded my arms as I turned my head to look back out of the window. He could be so god damn irritating sometimes, why wouldn't he just believe me when I said 'You've got no chance with me.'? It's not like he was right or anything. _Ahem._

* * *

"_Yay_." I said quietly to myself as I got out of the car and back into the sun again, smiling as I felt the warmth of it on my face I yawned sleepily and stretched my arms up into the air before just standing there and looking around at the scene before me while I waited for Klaus to get our stuff out of the car. The beach was fairly quiet, not too crowded surprisingly, I would have expected it to be packed on a hot day like this. The tide wasn't too far out, yet not really far in either, and the sand looked so bloody warm and inviting, I really couldn't wait to be laying on it. As I looked up at the sky I saw it was completely blue today, not a cloud in sight. _Perfect_, I thought as I smiled at it.

I took my sunglasses from the dashboard of the car and put them on as I turned back to Klaus. I stuck my hand out towards him to take my bag from him as he got it out of the trunk, he handed it to me and went back to get other stuff out. I stepped closer to him and peered into the trunk to see beach towels, bloodbags, a blanket, etc. I also spotted a bottle of Whisky in there too, I picked it up and took it out.

"_Seriously?_" I said as I looked from the bottle to him and smirked.

"I have needs." He laughed as he took it back from me.

"Don't we all." I said and sighed.

"Yes we do." He replied. I glanced at him to see he was looking away from me and smirking whilst he got the last few things out of the car and slammed the trunk shut. I wasn't too sure I wanted to know what he meant by that...

"You know there's a rule against alcohol on this beach." I point out to him as I pointed to a sign not too far away from us.

"And since when do I follow rules?" He asked.

"Good point." I replied as we started walking down onto the sand.

We found a spot in the middle of the beach that was right in the sun and not too close to any other people. I dropped my bag down and pulled my beach towel out of it and layed it out on the sand before turning back and almost fainting at the sight in front of me.

My mouth hung open slightly and I swear I was drooling as I looked at Klaus to see he had his shirt off. And bloody hell he was _hot_.

In an attempt to conceal my reaction despite the fact that I think I may have just lost all ability to process thoughts, I turned away from him and looked over at the oceon. When I started feeling hot again a few seconds later I pulled my top off and took my shorts off too. I suddenly felt eyes on me so I turned back around.

"Stop staring at my ass." I demanded as I looked down at smirking Klaus who was now laying down on the sand in his black knee-length swimming trunks with his hands resting behind his head.

"Fine." He said as his eyes dropped from my face to...somewhere else. "_Hm_." He mumbled to himself and smiled.

"_Ahem, my eyes are up here_." I told him and pointed to my eyes. His eyes went back to my face and he smirked at the fact that I was kinda going red again.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my best '_Seriously?'_ look before I felt my eyes wandering from his face down to his chest again. I bit my lip as I once again lost all ability to think properly.

He smiled once more to himself before laying his head back down and shutting his eyes. "At least I know I'm not the only one here drooling over someone."

"Shut up." I muttered as I tried to hide the smile that was working its way onto my face. I sat down on my towel and began searching through my bag for sunscreen. I frowned when I realised I'd forgotten to bring some, but then suddenly thought of something.

"Can vampires get sunburn?" I asked.

"No. We heal too quickly." He answered.

"We can still tan though right?"

"Yep." He smiled.

"Excellent." I said and smiled brightly as I lay down on my stomach and moved my hair to one side of my neck.

"So are you going to tell me where you disappeared off to for the last few days? I'm curious." I asked as I turned my head over to look at him.

"If you must know, I was in Italy." He smiled.

"Italy!?" I exclaimed as I propped myself up on my elbows. I'd expected him to just answer with somewhere not too far out of town, but I guess with him being him it was pretty normal for him to just go off to foreign countries whenever he wants.

He smirked at my surprise. "Must be nice just jetting off to wherever you want whenever you feel like it." I said and tried to not sound jealous.

"It's great. You really should try it some time." He teased. "Just remember, my offer still stands." He continued as he glanced over at me.

I looked away from him and up to the sky. "Yeah well, I have a life here and I also have school, which I should be at right now but I'm not, instead I'm at the beach with you because you are a bad influence on me and made me skip it." I said then took a deep breath out.

He glanced over at me then laughed.

"What?" I questioned and narrowed my eyes.

"You're wasting your time in that place Caroline, and I'm sorry to be blunt but if you really want to spend the rest of your life with a job rather than getting out into the world you sure as hell won't be able to stick around in one for very long, you're not ageing anymore love and people will start to pick up on that pretty quickly."

I went quite for a minute or two as I realised that what he was saying was right. I hadn't actually thought about the whole 'not ageing' issue before and it was actually a very good point, I wouldn't be able to stay in one place for longer than say, two or three years. So much for having a career.

I just lay there silently for a few more minutes staring up at the sky as I thought about this, and fortunately for me Klaus didn't make any more 'wasting your life' comments which I didn't really need at that moment. I think he noticed that this little problem was actually making me even more confused than I already was about what I wanted in life and he decided to just keep his mouth shut for once.

Eventually I just forced the thoughs of my future out of my head after coming to a decision that I was not going to think about them right now and ruin my day. Besides, I still had just over half a year until graduation, meaning I still had plenty of time to think about what I wanted my future to consist of, and there was also the option of taking a year off too.

I decided to return to what we'd been talking about before. "So what were you doing in Italy?" I asked as I looked back over to him.

"Visiting friends."

"_Friends?_" I questioned and raised my eyebrows.

"You're surprised by me having friends?" He laughed.

"_Servants_ I can imagine you having. Friends, not so much."

"Well I do have a life outside of being a dictator love." He smiled and looked amused.

"Oh really? And what does that life consist of?" I asked and smiled.

"Everything." He smirked.

"What stuff interests you?" I asked as I turned over so I was laying on my back.

"Art, music, cities, women - _blondes especially._" He replied as he looked directly at me and gave me that look again.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hold back a smile. "What's your favourite city? Or the best one out there in your opinion?"

"Probably...I think I'm tied between New York, London, and Rome. They're all too amazing to pick just one." He said and smiled.

"Can you speak any other languages apart from English?" I asked.

"Loads." He smirked.

"Which ones?"

"French, Spanish, Russian, Italian, Japanese, Portuguese, Serbian, German, Romanian, Greek, Bulgarian and Norweigan." He replied with the occasional pause as he recalled all the ones he knew.

I paused and stared at him with wide eyes for a very long moment. "Fucking hell that's a lot." I said eventually.

He laughed at my bewildered expression.

"I'm so talented aren't I?" He teased and gave me a smug smirk.

"Don't brag." I laughed and shoved his arm. "Okay, say something to me in...Italian." I said and smiled.

He smiled sweetly. "Tu sei la ragazza più bella e sorprendente che abbia mai posato gli occhi su e vorrei poter passare l'eternità con te."

"What does it mean?" I asked him in an intrigued voice.

"Ask me in a century." He said and smirked.

"What? But why?" I whined.

"_Because_." He teased.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but be intrigued by what he'd said to me, and whatever it had been, it sounded really sexy in his voice.

I decided to let go of it for now with the thought that I'd find a way to get it out of him somehow eventually.

"In a century? I'm not too sure I'll make it that long to be honest..." I said and looked down at the sand as I sat up.

"Course you will."

"And how can you be so sure? I'll probably end up getting staked or get my heart ripped out by someone eventually." I sighed and looked down at the sand I was sifting my fingers through. As depressing as that sounds, that was what I genuinely believed could happen to me in the future, I just guess I thought of myself as being too weak to protect myself, and I would probably at some point in the not too distant future get noticed by a vampire hunter or accidentally piss off an older vampire, and that would be curtains for me.

He sat up and looked into my eyes. "I'll never let anything like that happen to you, ever. And if anyone so much as lays a finger on you it'll be their heart or head that comes off, not yours." He spoke in a low voice.

I had a sudden moment there where I felt as if I was about to burst into tears, although luckily I didn't, but I did also get the sudden urge to just hug him, as nobody had ever said anything like that to me before, not Tyler, not Bonnie, not Elena..._no one_.

I took a deep breath and looked away from his eyes that seemed to be looking for any hint of emotion on my face right now. After a few moments I looked back to him and smiled. How strange was it that the most dangerous man on the planet was promising me his eternal protection? _Very strange._

I cleared my throat then lay back down in the sun again and pushed my sunglasses back onto my face from the top of my head.

* * *

Half an hour later I stood up and nudged Klaus's arm with my foot. He pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head and looked at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously and narrowed his eyes.

"In the water. Coming?"

"Certainly love." He smiled as he got up.

As we walked towards the ocean I saw that it was fairly clear, probably warm and thankfully no seaweed in sight. God I hate that stuff. When we reached the edge of the water Klaus walked right in then stopped when the water reached his waist before turning back to look at me where I was still stood on the sand.

"Are you coming in then?" He asked.

"Is it cold?"

"Nope."

I dipped my toes into the water to confirm he was right.

"Any jellyfish, or..._sharks_?" I asked then laughed nervously.

"Don't be a wimp Caroline." He laughed.

"Hey I was watching Jaws last night, so can you blame me?" I giggled.

He smirked at me. "No sharks in here love."

"Ok. Good." I said then smiled and nodded confidently. "_Pinky swear?_" I joked.

He laughed at me again. "Just get in Caroline."

I giggled again then walked into the water and over to where he was stood.

He smirked at me. "Still thinking you'd rather claw your eyes out?" He joked.

I laughed then said nothing as I just smiled and looked down at the water near my hand.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said before I looked up to him to see he was smirking again. I rolled my eyes at him then brought my hand up through the water and splashed him. He laughed and splashed me back, then I splashed him again, but before he could get me again I somehow managed to catch him off guard and roughly shoved him by the shoulders making him fall backwards into the water.

I laughed as he stood up and I saw his hair completely soaked. "Aw, did I mess up your hair?" I mocked as I giggled at him. He stepped towards me and shook his head, spraying the water from his hair at me making me scream and put my arms out to cover my face.

He smirked cheekily. "_You're going down Forbes._"

"Ooh, using surname references now are we?" I teased. "_Mikaelson_."

He smirked and tried to grab me but in that moment I was somehow too quick for him and flitted at vampire speed so I was stood about ten metres behind him. Not looking like he was really making much of an effort to catch me, he simply turned around to look at me and smirked cheekily again.

"So we're playing this game now are we?"

I grinned then flitted behind him again so I was stood right behind him this time. He didn't move this time. I frowned. "You know you're not making this very fun for me." I said and pouted. He finally turned back to me. "Oh you want fun do you? Well I'm sure I can do something." He smirked.

Before I could question what he meant by that he picked me up over his shoulder making me scream. The upper half of my body was hanging down past his back and he was holding onto me by my legs. He took one of his arms away from his grip on my legs and just let me hang there for a while.

"_Don't drop me!_" I managed to shout between screams and giggles as I struggled.

"You want me to _drop_ you? Okay then." He said and released his hand from my legs for a split second, I screamed and made an attempt to grab onto him somehow before I could fall into the water head first, but before I hit the water he grabbed onto my legs again and laughed at my reaction.

"Don't do that!" I yelled. I kicked my legs in an attempt to get him to put me down but he just played the same 'I'm gonna drop you' trick again, once again making me scream. "You're so _mean!_ I _hate_ you!" I yelled while laughing.

He held onto one of my ankles and took the other hand away before moving me and holding me out in front of him just dangling me from one hand by my ankle.

"What am I, _five?_" I asked as I realised this scene must mirror a parent dangling their kid upside down. He smirked at me. "Hey you said you wanted fun..."

I smiled back. "Yes. But I think my bikini top is about to fall off." I said as I moved my arm up and held it to my chest as I felt the strings on the back of it loosen. "So would you please mind putting me down?" I asked and smiled sweetly at him.

"_Oh no_." He said sarcastically.

"_Pleeeeaaaase_." I begged. He laughed at me again before saying "Fine." and letting go of me. I screamed and shut my eyes as I thought for a second he was dropping me but before I hit the the water he caught me and when I opened my eyes again my feet were back on the floor.

My head spun as I felt all the blood rushing from my head. "Ugh." I said as I shut my eyes for a moment then opened them again.

I looked at him and started laughing as I tightened the strings on the back of my bikini top. He laughed too as I glanced over towards the beach to see a few people watching us. "We must look like children." I giggled as I looked back to him.

"Well let's behave like the mature adults we are then." He said and smiled.

"Why? Behaving like a kid is fun."

"I hate children."

"What? Why?! They're so cute."

"They're whiny, irritating, always in the way, demanding...ugh. Can't stand them." He groaned and shook his head.

"Kinda like you then." I mocked and grinned, he smirked.

"Would you still hate it even if it was yours?" I asked curiously.

"Uhh, that's not possible Caroline." He shook his head and looked at me like I was insane.

"But what if it was?"

"Then...I don't know, maybe..._maybe not_. At least I could teach it to not be such a pain in the arse."

"You'd probably turn it into a mass murderer." I joked and laughed. He smiled and rolled his eyes at me.

"Hmm. Well I love children." I smiled. "I'm sad I'll never be able to have any though." I sighed as I turned away from him slightly and ran my hand through the water. I then remembered back to my little blonde moment I had a few days ago where I wandered if it was actually possible for vampires to get pregnant. I was about to mention it but then decided against it as it wasn't really even funny, just a really stupid, insane thought.

I glanced back over to the beach. "I'm hungry." I announced as I looked back to Klaus.

"Hungry or hungry-hungry?" He asked and smirked.

"Both." I laughed as we started walking back to our stuff on the beach.

* * *

Ten minutes later Klaus came back with our food, he handed me my fries I'd asked for and I took them and said "_Thank you Sweetheart._" In a mock British accent which he laughed at and said was terrible but still cute.

I finished my food within about five minutes but for some reason I still felt hungry. "You want the rest of mine?" Klaus offered obviously noticing the frequent glances I was casting back towards the food stall. I shook my head. He held them out to me and smiled. I sighed and took them from him. "Thanks. I'm just so freaking hungry all the time right now, it doesn't make sense."

He chucked a bottle of red liquid to me. "I think that's what your body's really asking for." He told me as I looked down at the bottle and saw it was blood. I smiled and opened it. "You're probably right."

I started drinking the blood with the intent of only having some of it, but when I'd finished I looked down at the bottle and frowned as I saw it was empty.

"You must have been really hungry." He chuckled.

"Sorry." I said and frowned to myself slightly, wandering what was up with my sudden increase in blood cravings all of a sudden, I mean I knew I was a baby vampire and all, but it had never been like this before.

"It's fine, I mean there are plenty of other blood sources around here aren't there?" He said and winked before looking around at the group of people behind us. My eyes widened as I realised what he meant. "Please don't-"

"Relax, love. I'm not gonna kill anyone..._today_." He said like it was supposed to sound reassuring. I scoffed and smacked his arm.

"You really like hitting me don't you?" He smirked cheekily. I laughed but didn't meet his eyes as I just looked down at my phone seeing not one of my friends had texted me asking where I was today.

"Well you did hang me upside down by my ankles earlier. So I guess it's only fair." I smirked and looked up at him.

"It's fine by me. Be rough with me all you like. I happen to quite like it." He said as another cheeky smirk crept onto his face.

It didn't take me long to realise what he actually meant by that and when I did, I was about to hit him again before I remembered that that was the exact thing he was making this comment on, so I kept my hands to myself.

I shook my head and scoffed while trying to hold back a laugh. "_Seriously?_"

"_Mm_." He mumbled and winked as he lay back on the sand again.

I rolled my eyes and I glanced away from him and back at my phone to see it'd just gone 3pm. I also still had no texts from my friends, which made me wander if they'd even noticed my absence from school today. Or...maybe they had noticed and were just too busy with their own lives to care about me.

I suddenly blurted out a question I'd been thinking to myself out loud.

"What do you think my friends would do if I just completely disappeared one day?"

He looked at me like he was surprised I was asking him that question, and to be honest I was a bit surprised myself.

"I think they'd probably be too worried about poor little Elena to notice."

I stared at him for a long moment feeling kinda hurt by his words, but then I started to realise that he may actually have a point. Everyone was always too concerned about Elena's wellbeing to notice anyone else, although when I say everyone, I don't mean everyone, just a select few such as the Salvatores, Jeremy, and sometimes matt and Bonnie.

I sighed quietly and looked away from him as I folded my arms and looked down at the sand.

"Why? Are you planning on running away?" He asked.

"Maybe." I joked and smiled.

"You could do."

"My mom would freak and my friends would probably assume I'm with you."

"We'll maybe they'd be right about that."

I said nothing but carried on staring at him. I just never really knew how to respond when he said things like this, I already had enough confusion relating to what I wanted in life and he was just adding to that.

A gust of wind blew over me at that moment, and even though the air was relatively warm I still found myself shivering slightly.

"You cold?" Klaus asked and frowned.

"No." I replied and shook my head.

Ignoring my answer, he stuck his arm out towards me. I sighed and moved towards him and lay down with my head on his chest. (You know, the shirtless one?) He looped an arm around my shoulders holding me there as I shut my eyes and snuggled up next to him.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, as when I next opened my eyes the sky looked a considerably darker shade of blue and the sun was starting to go down. I yawned as I moved my head to look around us to see that most of the people were gone except for a few couples. I looked down to see there was a blanket over us covering me up to my waist, then I looked up to Klaus's face to see him looking at me which made me jump.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." He smiled.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"About three hours."

"Three hours?!" I asked, surprised. "What time is it?" I said as I tried to hold back a yawn.

"Just gone six."

I groaned. "I need to get home. My mom'll be back from work soon and I need to get some stuff from the store." I said as I pulled away from him, got up and put my clothes back on over my bikini.

"I still don't understand." I said as we started packing out stuff up.

"What don't you understand?"

"Why you like me." I said as I turned back to see he was fully clothed again.

"Because apart from you being breathtakingly beautiful..." He started to say making me smile as I felt my cheeks going red.

"...you're also sweet, caring, kind, happy, enchanting, strong, full of light, inspirational." He said and gave me what may have been the most genuine smile I have ever seen from him.

I smiled back. "Well opposites do attract."

His smile faded away. "What?"

"I mean you're hardly any of those things."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically and frowned as he turned away from me.

My smile disappeared as I realised I'd hurt his feelings. I swear I only meant that as a joke but me being the bitch I am had to go and make it sound like otherwise.

"I'm sorry I-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No, whatever, I get it. You just really need to stop making assumptions like that Caroline."

But instead of just trying to apologise again and insisting I didn't mean what I said I only ended up fuelling the argument more.

"Well you can't just expect me to like you after spending five minutes with you!" I yelled.

He turned back to face me and he did not look happy. "Yeah well maybe you should just stop assuming assuming the worst of me all the time and give me a chance for once!"

"I have been giving you a chance!" I screamed, catching the attention of some people walking past us.

"Well maybe you have, but you obviously still think of me as a monster. The complete opposite of you am I? So I assume that means you still think of me a someone that's cruel, rude, only cares about themselves and is full of darkness. Nice to know you think so highly of me. Maybe you're not so sweet after all." He said and glared at me.

"Can you blame me? Because I have seen a lot of stuff from you since I met you that tells me you're a monster."

"_You don't know me._" He growled as he took a step towards me.

As I glared back at him I noticed how angry he looked and I immediately knew I'd gone too far with this and he could be literally seconds away from completely snapping. I know he's said many times before that he won't hurt me but I also know how temperamental he is and that you only have to cross the line slightly to get him to snap and lash out, and then I would probably get my throat torn out.

I swear I didn't mean any of the stuff the said to him, and to be honest I didn't quite understand why I even said it in the first place. I felt really bad at that moment as I could tell I'd hurt his feelings, and even though compared to some of the things he's done to my friends in the past he doesn't deserve sympathy, I do feel bad and I can't help it.

But instead of tearing my head off he took a few steps back from me, still frowning and looking angry, picked up his stuff and started walking back to his car without another word. I felt my eyes filling with tears as I thought about what a bitch I'd been to him. He was simply saying something really sweet, possibly one of the sweetest things any guy has ever said to me, yet I responded to it with an insult basically.

But then for some reason my mood swing returned and the angry frown reappeared on my face again as I picked my bag up and started walking towards where he was now stood unlocking the drivers door. As I walked my eyes shot daggers through the back of his head and I felt my hand clenching into a fist. Bitch Caroline had returned again and now I just wanted to hit him, _hard_.

When I reached the car I dropped all my stuff in front of it and stomped around to the door he was stood in front of. Just before I reached him he started to turn around.

"Caroli-" He started, but I didn't let him speak as I grabbed the collar off his shirt and slammed him back against the car door.

I looked up at his face, his eyes widened slightly and he looked surprised to see me acting out like this all of a sudden - and I was surprised enough myself.

_Even more so when I kissed him._

* * *

A/N: Reviews Pleaz ;D Next up soon :) xxx


	7. Knocked Up

**A/N:** Sorry for being a slow updater, but I just somehow completely lost my muse after watching the premiere. Not that it wasn't good or anything because FUCK MY LIFE THAT SCENE IN THE WOODS, but I dunno, I just kinda felt like I wanted to go into hibernation until the next episode.

BUT OMG some of the things klaus said to Caroline when he was in Tyler's body just made my brain shut off. "Wrong time, wrong place, _wrong equipment._" I officially my most favourite klaus line EVER. Because I never thought I'd see the day that klaus makes a penis reference. :L I also had a freak attack when he said Maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot hybrid sex." And the fact that the look on Caroline's face looked like she was actually considering that for a moment ;) Michael Trevino was awesome as Klaus, he had all the mannerisms, the walk, the smirk - just amazing :) but I did scream with delight when I saw klaus back in his own body :D

This chapter starts just before the last one ends.

Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

When I reached the car I dropped all my stuff in front of it and stomped around to the door he was stood in front of. Just before I reached him he started to turn around.

"Caroli-" He started, but I didn't let him speak as I grabbed the collar off his shirt and slammed him back against the car door. I looked up at his face, his eyes widened slightly and he looked surprised to see me acting out like this all of a sudden - and I was surprised enough myself.

As I pinned him there and glared at him I tried to decide between slapping him across the face, punching him in the stomach or kicking him between the legs. I quickly noticed that he wasn't defending himself in anyway, he wasn't pushing me away or growling at me to back off or anything, it was almost as if he was deciding to let me take my anger out on him.

But I didn't hit him, instead my hormonal mood swing decided to take a slightly different route. My eyes quickly flicked from his eyes down to his lips and I ended up moving my hand to the back of his neck and pulling his head down towards mine.

I smashed my lips against his and kissed him roughly as I loosened my tight grip on the front of his shirt and brought my hand up to the back of his head, locking my fingers into his hair, my other hand still resting against the back of his neck. I felt him slide his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him as he leaned back against the car door. I moaned softly against his lips feeling my body pressed against his as the kiss softened.

He ran one of his hands up my waist and tangled it into my hair as he kissed me back, then tightened his arm around my waist and pushed me backwards a few steps, moving us away from his car. I pulled my head away for a split second and whimpered as my back slammed against the door of the car parked next to us, before taking his face in my hands again and moving back to kiss him.

He released his hand from my hair and rested it next to my head against the door of the car I was pressed against, but kept his arm around my waist as he stopped kissing me and pulled his head away from mine by a few inches to look at me.

I was met by his confused yet lust-filled eyes, his massively dilated pupils making them appear almost black instead of the usual beautiful shade of blue. They searched my face for any hint of emotion, but I gave him nothing but blankness as I stared back at him - because to be quite honest even I wasn't sure what I was feeling at that moment.

He removed his arm from my waist and took a few steps back from me, then just stood there for a long moment eyeing me curiously. He opened his mouth looking as if he was about to say something before closing it again then taking a few steps back from me. As he did I just stared at him, trying to work out what he was thinking but failed miserably as he too gave nothing away.

I stood there silently for a while waiting for him to say something, anything, but he too remained silent as appeared to be doing the exact same thing.

Eventually he broke the silence. "I thought you needed to get home."

I nodded and dragged my eyes away from being locked to his as I walked around the car, picking my bag up on the way and getting into the car.

For the first fifteen minutes neither of us said anything. Klaus kept his eyes on the road as I kept my head turned away from him and stared out the window at nothing in particular. The silence wasn't awkward, just comfortable, but after a while it started to become painful as nobody was saying anything and I was itching to know what he was thinking. I really couldn't work out if he was happy or angry as he wasn't giving anything. I would have thought he'd be happy in this situation, seeing how much effort he'd put into pursuing me, but the fact that he hadn't said a word since we got in the car was worrying me slightly, making me wonder if he was still angry from our argument a while ago.

I was desperate to say something, but the problem was I had no idea what. I mean, what do you say to the hybrid that's been terrorising everyone you know for the past year after spending the day with him then yelling at him that he's a horrible person before full-on mouth attacking him? I don't really think sorry is the most suitable option in that scenario to be honest.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it." I eventually said without really thinking, it just came out if nowhere and luckily once I said it it seemed like the most appropriate thing.

"It's fine, don't worry yourself over it love." He said in a flat tone, still keeping his eyes on the road. The way he said it didn't really sound like he was forgiving me though.

"I mean it when I say I'm sorry. I really have no idea why I said all those things, they're not true and I didn't mean them." I said before pausing for a long moment. "I'm such a bitch. I groaned.

"You're not a bitch, just honest. I think I probably needed to hear someone say those things to me sooner or later anyway." He told me before finally turning to look at me.

I said nothing and just sighed heavily as I reached over to him and took one of his hands into mine.

"They're not true. At least from my point of view they're not." I sighed. "I do like you, you know. You _can_ be a nice person when you chose to be, and you're not a monster, I know a lot of people see you as that and only that, and I used to as well but...not anymore. And I'm not saying I'm okay with all the things you've done and will probably do in the future, but I can see that you have your reasons for the things you do other than just your own self-gain."

When I finished talking I waited for him to respond, but he just kept staring ahead at the road, face blank and completely silent making me wonder if I'd somehow said the wrong thing again.

"_Klaus?_"

After another long pause he finally spoke. "Thank you for accepting me love." He said then turned to smile at me. I returned the smile as he intertwined his fingers with mine, his hand and mine resting on my leg.

* * *

"Can you just pull over here?" I asked as we drove through the town square about twenty minutes later. Klaus pulled up by the sidewalk outside the store I needed to go in as I removed my seatbelt and turned to face him.

"I won't be long, no more than ten minutes." I told him as I opened the car door and started getting out.

"Need some help?" He called out before I could shut the door. I smiled and shook my head. "I'll be fine, just need to grab some stuff quickly." I said before shutting the door and heading into the store.

A few minutes later I'd gotten all the stuff I needed, that being makeup, toothpaste, shampoo, and perfume, and was now looking for the stuff my mom had asked me to get. After hunting down the washing power, I headed into an isle on the other side of the store looking for a box of aspirin.

I glanced my eyes over the whole shelf looking for the particular brand my mom had asked me to get. I eventually spotted it on the bottom shelf and bent down to pick it up, before standing up straight again and taking a few steps back forgetting there was another shelf behind me. My butt hit some boxes of something sending them clattering onto the floor.

I momentarily shut my eyes as I let out a frustrated sigh and turned around. "_Seriously Caroline?_" I groaned quietly to myself.

I turned and looked down at the small boxes that were now scattered all over the floor in front of me, seeing that they were pregnancy tests. I frowned as the sight of them brought back those stupid insane irritating thoughts that had been nagging me from the back of my mind all week.

"_Fuck off._" I whispered angrily to the little voice in my head that was insisting the impossible was happening as I bent down and started putting the boxes back on the shelf.

I picked up the last one and stood up staring at it for a long beat.

_Right. I am going to put an end to these thoughts right now. I am going to prove to myself that I'm just being ridiculous and paranoid over nothing so I can move the fuck on with my life already._

I frowned at myself as I turned and walked towards the checkouts with the test still in my hand.

* * *

"Sorry, there was a long queue." I yapped as I got back into the car and pulled my seatbelt on out of habit.

"You know, you could've just compelled your way to the front." He smiled.

"_No._" I said and glared at him.

"Alright then. _Don't_ use your enhanced abilities to make life easier." He smirked. "Get everything you need?"

"_More than I need._" I grumbled quietly.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

I remained quiet as he drove me home, the insane thoughts still nigging me all the way there. I wasn't doing this to see if I was actually pregnant or not, because I knew for a fact that it wasn't possible for vampires, I remember hearing that once when the rules of vampirism were explained to me just after I turned. All I knew is that I just needed to stop being so paranoid and neurotic at everything in life. I would be laughing at myself tomorrow once I'd proved how idiotic I am.

He pulled up outside of my house a couple minutes later, and it was at that point that I took note of the fact that neither of us has mentioned my little mouth attack on him since it happened. It would probably be brought up in conversation again at some point, most likely by him and I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to use it against me somehow - most likely the next time I insisted I wasn't attracted to him.

As he stopped the car I turned to him. "So..." I said and smiled awkwardly, he smirked and looked amused by my expression.

"Cheers for a fun day..." I grinned.

He smiled back at me.

"...and I'm sorry for mouth-raping you!" I announced humorously before quickly getting out of the car without another glance at him.

I laughed to myself as I ran at vampire speed to my front door. When I reached the door I glanced at him over my shoulder to see him smirking me. I smirked back at him when I heard him say something, he said it in a low voice but I still heard it nonetheless.

"Mouth-rape me anytime you like."

I laughed and he winked at me before he drove off and I turned and went inside.

As I shut the door I was instantly met by the amazing smell of my moms cooking. I poked my head around the kitchen door to see she was making lasagna.

"Looks great mom." I smiled as she turned and spotted me.

She smiled. "Thanks honey, it'll be ready in ten."

I headed to my bedroom with the intent of getting changed quickly, in order to make it a little less obvious that I'd completely blown off school and spent the day at the beach instead.

I entered my bedroom and chucked my stuff on my bed and leaned against the wall. The smile that had been plastered on my face almost all day finally disappeared. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall as I took a shaky deep breath in and out.

For the first time in hours I was completely alone, and it was now that it finally sunk in what I'd done. - _I'd kissed him. Klaus. The enemy._ _Out of my own free will._

I opened my eyes and idly looked down at the floor as I brought my hand up to my face and gently touched my lips with my index and middle fingers. I could still feel his lips on mine, my body pressed against his and the cold metal of the car door, my hand tangled into his hair, his hands on my waist, the captivating scent of him.

I was totally betraying my friends right now. I was practically sleeping with the enemy. The one man they wanted dead more than anyone else in the world was the same man I was slowly growing closer to.

I starting feeling lightheaded as thoughts of how insane I am danced though my mind, and I somehow found myself liking this sensation for some reason. But this feeling was accompanied by an overwhelming sensation of guilt, which left me feeling conflicted.

As much as part of me wanted to stay loyal to my friends, there was another part that was screaming at me to give in to what I was feeling. There was no denying I had an attraction to Klaus - and a dangerous one it may be. He and I had something, I know that for a fact. But I'm not saying I'm in love with him or anything, because I'm pretty sure that I'm not.

He had an effect on me that I really didn't understand. He did something words couldn't really explain, and nobody had ever made me feel this way before. Whenever I was around him I felt like nothing else mattered, I felt like I could be completely myself. I didn't feel like he was judging me in any way, and that was something I got a lot of from a lot of people - my friends in particular, one wrong move and all I would get is criticism and complaints yelled in my ear.

And the way he looked at me...he made me feel lightheaded and like I was the only girl on the planet, that was certainly something Tyler had never done to me before. I'd catch him looking at other girls all the time, and he wasn't subtle about it. I never really pointed it out though despite my raging jealousy issues.

If I was going to continue this, I had to make sure I was well aware of what I was doing and what the consequences would be if anybody found out, meaning that I was going to have to keep this strictly to myself. No one knows. _No one._

I sighed heavily and stepped away from the wall and headed over to my bed. Picking up the shopping bag I stuck my hand inside it and pulled out the little white rectangular box and stared at it.

"Caroline! Dinner!" My mom called from the kitchen.

I scoffed and opened the drawer on my nightstand and threw the box inside it before slamming it shut. I knew the thoughts would come back to haunt me again very soon, but for now I couldn't think about anything other than the plate of food that was now waiting for me.

* * *

And I was right in thinking they would come back to haunt me very soon.

It was the day after I'd gone to the beach with Klaus, and for the first time in what felt like years I'd gotten through a whole day of school. After school I headed straight home with the intent of starting my English essay before I did anything else, but literally seconds after I stepped though the front door I started feeling off again and within the next five minutes I'd thrown up the entire contents of my stomach.

After brushing my teeth and washing my hands I stormed back into my bedroom and yanked my nightstand drawer open. I pulled the box out, opened it and took one of the three tests out before stomping my way to the bathroom with the test in my hand.

I was going to end this stupid thing right now and prove to myself how much of an idiot I am.

A couple minutes later I placed the test on the counter top next to the sink. It said on the box that you had to wait a few minutes for the results to process on it. I walked back into my room and decided to busy myself with math homework for a little while.

I stared at the first question and tapped my pen on the page of the text book I was looking at. I really couldn't think straight at that moment so decided to call Matt and see if he'd done it yet seeing as we were in the same class.

An hour later I finally finished my homework and sighed contently as I lay back on the pillows on my bed. My stomach rumbled and I got up and started heading over to my bedroom door planning on going and getting something to eat, but I paused as I passed the door to my en suite bathroom.

I took a few steps back and peered through the door at the test sat next to the sink. From where I was stood I couldn't see the results on it but I was pretty sure they would be there by now.

_I walked confidently into the bathroom, picked the test up and looked at it to confirm that I was indeed, an idiot. I was not pregnant and now I could laugh at myself for thinking that I was. I threw the test in the bin under the sink before turning and heading back into my bedroom._

Actually, that was what I imagined doing. In reality I was still stood like a wimp in the doorway to the bathroom.

I cleared my throat before walking slowly towards the counter top and picked up the test in my now shaking hand.

A little plus sign stared back up at me. That meant _not pregnant_, right?

I frowned at it slightly as I picked up the little box from the counter top and turned it over to where the instructions and key were.

A minus sign meant _not pregnant_, a plus sign meant...

My breath hitched in my throat and I froze on the spot as I realised what was happening to me.

_It wasn't possible, but it was somehow happening._

_I was pregnant._

* * *

**A/N:** I hate the ending, I just hate the way I wrote it. But ohwell. The beginning of next chapter deals with the aftermath of Caroline's little discovery, so hopefully I can get into her head more in that.

I came up with an idea for the last few chapters of this story last night. It made me cry thinking about it because its so sad. It's just an idea at this point, but I think I might use it. Doesn't mean there won't be a happy ending eventually though. ;)

Oh & this fic may or may not be around 50 chapters when it's done :)

**_Review pleaaaase_** :D I need more name suggestions.


	8. The day my world came crumbling down

**A/N:** I'm a slow updater :( I apologise for that and I really wanted to try and update twice this past week but clearly I've failed miserably at that one, I've been busy with stuff in my personal life AND I am a lazy bugger. :|

Anyway, on to more fanficy things. :D The first part of this chapter is in Klaus's point of view. I hope he's not out of character in this - that I always worry about as I find it kinda difficult to write in his perspective :/

Hope you like :D and please tell me what you think after :)

* * *

**Klaus's P.O.V**

_"Mother."_

_"Hello Niklaus."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I'm intrigued."_

_I stared at her as I waited for her to explain._

_"Over the past 1000 years I've seen you use women. Lure them in, feed on them, terrorize them, break their hearts. And only when you're done with them do you finally end their pain." She began._

_I frowned at my mother for pointing out one of my worst traits, but it was one that was only visible during the darkest phases of my life, a phase I certainly knew I wasn't in right now, she knew that too._

_"Caroline Forbes. An interesting choice." She stated. "At first I wandered what you had to gain from her, then I took note of how she's on the opposing side. I assumed you planned to use her, get information from her, use her as bait if need be." She admitted._

_"But that's not the case, is it? You care about her, and you won't let anything happen to her."_

_My jaw clenched and I glared at her as I realised what she could mean by that._

_I felt my hand clench into a fist as I spoke through my teeth. "If you so much as harm a hair on her head I swear I'll-"_

_"No need to worry Niklaus. I have no intention to hurt her." She interrupted._

_She smiled as she stopped walking and came to a stop in front of me. "And that's what intrigues me. You claim your intentions with her are good...but how far would you really be willing to go for her?" She asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but there was definitely more to it than there seemed._

_I cast a confused yet worried frown at her. "What have you done, Esther?"_

I was suddenly jolted awake by some unknown source and flung back into reality. I ran a hand through my hair as I sat up and glanced over to the window to see it was still evening. I must have fallen asleep, which didn't really surprise me seeing as I hadn't slept a wink last night.

I looked down to see my sketchbook open and on the bed next to me from before I fell asleep. I picked it up along with my pencil and brought it back into my lap.

As I tapped the pencil on the page of the drawing I was currently working on I thought about the dream I'd just woken up from. - At least I was going to keep telling myself it was simply only a dream, because the alternative was...

I shook my head to myself as I pushed all thoughts of that out of my head and returned to my drawing. _That dream was not important and had no significance in any way, _I kept telling myself.

I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Caroline since I got home from spending the day with her yesterday, and I don't think five minutes had gone by that I hadn't thought about her. It scared me how much I thought about her, I was constantly picturing her face, hearing her voice, feeling her lips as she kissed me. When she kissed me she'd caught me completely off guard, which was something that didn't happen to me very often. I couldn't get that off my mind. She was an interesting little thing, one moment she'd been practically yelling that she hates me, and the next she was pinning me against a car and kissing me.

I don't think I'd ever been this captivated by a woman before. When I'm with her I seem to forget who I am, what I've done, all my problems in life, and the only important thing is her. I always get this odd feeling whenever I'm around her, it's a foreign sensation and its completely blinding but I think I like it nonetheless. She brings out a side of me that I usually refuse to believe exists - the human part of me. And the side of me that's visible the other ninety-nine percent of the time, the part of me that's murderous, selfish and evil - that side becomes dormant.

I smiled down at the drawing as I carefully outlined the curve of Caroline's smile.

The moment I got home last night all I wanted to do was to go see her again, but obviously wanting to give her some space I kept my distance, I certainly didn't want to come off as clingy and push her away. But just looking at a drawing of her was no longer enough to satisfy this over powering need to be with her.

I picked my phone up from the nightstand and called her. After several rings it cut to voicemail.

"Hey this is Caroline. Leave a message."

I hung up and dropped my phone down onto the mattress next to me. I had to admit I found it slightly odd that she didn't answer. If there was one thing I knew about Caroline it was that she never went anywhere without her phone.

I brushed it off as her being busy and texted her instead asking her to call me when she was no longer busy with whatever she was doing as I wanted to talk to her. Rebekah had told me that spring break was coming up soon so I wanted to make an offer to Caroline to go somewhere with me for a few days.

* * *

An hour passed and Caroline still hadn't replied. By this point I was beginning to worry about her, as I knew it was a little out of her character to just ignore phone messages like this. It also wasn't much like me to become paranoid about someone else's wellbeing like this, but this was Caroline, which made it a completely different story. I'd tried calling her again just a few minutes ago but once again it just rang to voicemail.

Although I was pretty sure everything was fine with her and she was just busy or had lost her phone or something, I couldn't seem to shake the nigging feeling in the back of my mind that something was wrong. I decided to go and see if she was at home. I knew I was probably worrying about nothing here, but I just had to put my mind at ease if I wanted to sleep tonight.

I sighed as I dragged myself up from my bed and walked across the room, put my coat and shoes on then went out into the hallway to be met by the argumentative shrieks of Kol and Rebekah.

"_Why can't you just keep your god damn hands off my stuff?!_"

"_Why do you have to be such a little bitch!?_"

I made a good attempt to pretend like they weren't even there as I walked past them and down the hallway towards the top of the stairs, but the second Rebekah spotted me she quickly decided to try and drag me into this childish little spat of theirs.

"Nik! Tell him this is mine!" She demanded as she shoved something out towards me. I didn't even look at her or what she was holding as I continued to blank them both out and walked down the stairs.

"Ha! Told you it's mine. Whore." Kol teased as he snatched back whatever it was they were fighting over and walked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"You fucking arse!" Rebekah screeched and stormed off down the hallway to her room, and I had a feeling that one was aimed at both Kol _and me._

I laughed to myself when memories suddenly came back to me of when they used to fight as children. _Nothing's changed in the behaviour department I see, _I thought as I smirked to myself and headed out the front door.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

_This is a dream, this is just some weird, freaky messed up dream. It must be because there is no way in hell this can possibly be happenening to me. I'm a vampire and this is impossible and there's no logical explanation for it._

"Okay, just _breathe_ Caroline." I told myself in the calmest voice I could manage.

I tried everything to wake myself up from this '_dream_' - squeezing my eyes shut really tightly, pinching myself, splashing cold water on my face, slapping myself - but nothing worked.

I tried to keep my breathing even and deep as I sat on the floor of my en suite bathroom where I and been sat for the past hour or so now. I seemed to be in denial right now, I was trying to come up with some logical explanation of what was happening to me - with no success. It seemed everytime I came close to making up some explanation that seemed to make sense I earned a harsh slap across the face from reality reminding me that this was fucking happening whether I liked it or not.

I heard my phone ring for the third or forth time this past hour - I hadn't really been paying attention to it so I'd couldn't remember - but I just let it ring as I stayed sat down on the cold white-tiled bathroom floor and stared at the three pregnancy tests on the floor in front of me.

A few minutes after I was met by the illogical results of the first test, I suddenly had a hoping thought that the test may just be faulty. I then became convinced that this was what had happened and nothing was wrong with me, but just to be sure I did the second test - only to have the pathetic ounce of hope drop when I was met exactly the same results. So I then did the last test and- yeah you can probably guess what happened with that one.

Although it's unlikely (but still possible) the whole box could be faulty I couldn't deny what was right in front of me. It all makes sense but at the same time it makes no sense. All the symptoms were there - over-tiredness, dizziness, hunger, mood swings, morning sickness.

The thought of the morning sickness seemed to linger in my head longer than necessary, and the thought of that and the fact that the truth of what was happening to me really began to sink in at that moment had me throwing up into the toilet again within seconds.

I flushed the toilet and pulled myself back over to where I'd been sat before and leant back against the bathroom cabinet doors, where I quickly came to the conclusion that it was more of the thought of this whole situation than the actual being pregnant thing that made me sick that time.

As I shut my eyes and leant my head back I began to wander if this was actually possible. I mean, maybe this was some weird mega-rare vampire thing? But even if it is, why did it have to happen to _me_ of all people? I did not want this to happen to me, despite the fact that I'm a vampire I'm technically still only a seventeen year old girl. I have school and a life and this is only going to create a barrier in front of all that, my future would be jeopardised because of this. If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that I was not ready to be a mom.

And how was Tyler going to react to hearing about this? Not good - I knew that for certain. Tyler was one of the least father-like people I knew, and the fact that him and I aren't together anymore was only going to make this situation ten times more difficult.

I groaned at the thought of how inconvenient this whole situation was and banged my head backwards against the cabinet door in frustration, but then regretted it as it only gave me a headache.

A minute or two later I pulled myself up from the floor leaning against the cabinet in order to try and steady myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I immediately noticed how pale and tired I looked, which didn't really surprise me seeing what a crappy state of health and mind I was in right now.

My eyes then dropped to my stomach. I turned to the side and pulled my top up enough so that my tummy was exposed and stared intently at it. I cocked my head to the side slightly as another thought drifted through my mind, but this time it was one that related more to my self-consciousness than anything else. There was no bump there right now, but that wouldn't last long. In about two or three months it'll start to look more noticeable and this time in nine months I'd be huge. And I was already worrying about what other people would think, especially my friends and other people at school. My friends are going to want an explanation for how this is happening to me that I couldn't provide, and to everyone else at school I'm just going to be forever seen as that slut that got herself knocked up during high school.

A noise then caught my attention. Footsteps in the hallway. But I thought my mom said she was working the night-shift tonight?

I also then noticed that the footsteps sounded a lot heavier than my mom's.

I pulled my top back down and quickly headed into my room when I heard the footsteps walk through my bedroom door. I froze when I saw Klaus stood in my room looking kinda concerned.

I still had my scared and worried expression plastered on my face and he obviously noticed this, which caused him to frown and cock his head to the side slightly.

"What's wrong love?" He asked in a soft tone.

There was a pause of about ten seconds during which I tried to figure out what I should say, I mean, how do you tell someone you're pregnant? It's generally not something you can casually throw into a conversation. Especially when it's supposed to be impossible. And even if I did have the right way of saying it, is he the person I wanted to be confiding in?

But apparently my emotions where in charge here, and before I could throw together something to say I found myself bursting out into tears.

I brought one of my hands up to my face as tears streamed down my cheeks and my breathing quickly became shaky and rugged, when I felt myself being pulled into Klaus's arms and held against his chest. As tears continued to run down my cheeks I buried my face into his neck which I found extremely comforting, as well as also being surprised at how gentle he could be. Being held in his arms against his chest with my head on his shoulder, the feeling of him gently stroking my hair and the sheer smell of him felt amazing and made me feel the most comfortable I'd felt in a long time, and it was enough to calm me down within just a few minutes.

He pulled me towards my bed as I continued to cling to him and sat down on the end of it, making me sit down too. He gently pulled away from me enough so that he could look at me before he spoke again.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetheart." He whispered.

"This...it's _not_ possible. _I'm s-scared._" I stuttered as my breathing began to become shaky again.

He frowned at me and gave me a confused expression. "What's impossible?"

I just shook my head and looked down at the floor as I felt hot tears streaming down my face again. He then took one of my hands into his and with his other hand he cupped the side of my face and wiped away the tears and smudged mascara from under my eyes with his thumb.

"Caroline look at me." He insisted as his hand dropped from my face.

I did as I was told and looked up at him through my tear blurred eyes.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

At that moment I did feel like I could tell him anything, which was weird, because I never really got that feeling with anyone before - not my mom, not Elena, not Bonnie - and I just felt like he wouldn't judge me. But this wasn't just 'anything', this was one of the two biggest things that have ever happened to me, the other being becoming a vampire.

I took a deep breath in and out and looked down to the floor again as he began to stroke his thumb across the back of my hand.

And then I just came out with it.

"I'm pregnant.." I blurted out. "Somehow...if that's even possible." I shook my head to myself.

I continued staring intently at the floor as I waited for him to respond.

I had two potential scenarios of his response wandering through my mind in the next moment. In the first he was looking at me like I was insane, telling me I couldn't possibly be pregnant. In the second he looked surprised, asked me if I was sure about that, and when I did he would tell me it's going to be okay, then he would give me some sort of explanation of how this had happened, because he of all people should know the rules of being a vampire better than anyone else.

But about ten seconds had passed since I'd spoken - and it felt like the ten longest seconds ever - and he still hadn't replied.

I glanced up at him.

He'd stopped moving his thumb across the back of my hand, and his hand had tensed up in mine. His whole body seemed tense, he seemed completely frozen in place, and his breathing appeared to have stopped.

But it wasn't any of that stuff that that scared me, it was the expression on his face.

He looked terrified and distressed. His jaw was clenched, his eyes widened, and all the color appeared to have drained from his face. I imagined that if someone told him that his whole family had been murdered in cold blood he would have a similar look on his face.

But I really couldn't work out why he looked so scared. Almost as scared as I looked when I saw my face in the mirror. I mean I expected him to be surprised, _but this..._

I was still waiting for him to speak. And right now he was scaring me. I just wanted him to say anything. _'Your mad.' 'That's impossible.' 'You're gonna be fine Caroline.'_ I would have settled with anything. Anything other than the terrifying silence he was giving me right now.

He then finally opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then just closed it again and shook his head.

"_No..._" He whispered as he forcefully pushed me away from him and stood up.

He stood there for a moment refusing to make eye contact with me as I frowned up at him in confusion. I really didn't understand why he was reacting like this. It just didn't make sense.

"I need to go." He suddenly announced before turning and walking back through my bedroom door without so much as another glance at me. From where I was still sat on the end of my bed with my dumbfounded expression on my face I watched him walk down the hallway towards the front door, running a hand through his hair as he went.

When he turned the corner to the main entrance hallway of my house I then just listened to his footsteps and the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut. He certainly sounded eager to get out of my house, _or at least away from me._

For the next few minutes after he left I sat in the piercing silence of my bedroom replaying what had just happened in my head over and over again. His reaction was certainly very different to what I had expected, and the whole thing just striked me as _odd_. And the thought of him behaving like that and the fact that I couldn't figure out _why_ he responded like that was the thing that kept me awake that night - believe it or not - rather than discovering that I am somehow impossibly fucking _pregnant_.

I really don't think it's possible for this day to get any more messed up than it already freaking is. _Someone please kill me now._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry to have to beg for reviews but I _**reaaaally**_ want to know what you think of this story so far, what you want to see happen in future chapters and any theories you have on what's up with Klaus and this whole situation Caroline got herself in.

All these spoilers about the miss mystic falls pageant in 4x07 have given me a few ideas :D so I can now say in several chapters there's gonna be a pageant :)

I'll try to update quicker next time, but now I have to go watch the five coz I still ain't watched it yet for some reason :/

**Please follow me on Twitter where I will give updates on when new chapters for my fanfics will be out, answer any questions you have, you can nag me to update ;), etc. I WILL FOLLOW BACK :) **

** _KlausIsEpic**


	9. Answers

**A/N:** HAVE YOU SEEN THE STILLS FOR EPISODE 7?! IF NOT GO LOOK RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THERE IS KLAROLINE AND FUUUUUCK. JUST LOOK AT MY PROFILE PICTURE. THEIR FACES ARE AN INCH APART OMFG I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE RIGHT NOW SOMEONE HELP ME IM HAVING A FANGIRL ATTACK.

AND I THINK I JUST DIED. *-*

* * *

_Since when have the walls of the cafeteria been blue? Since when did Jenny Richardson have blonde hair? Has that window always been there? Wasn't it cloudy outside this morning? Has there always been a clock up there? Seriously, have only two minutes passed? I'm hungry. I wander why, I only ate ten minutes ago. Oh that's right. I'm fucking pregnant. Thanks for that slap, reality._

My mind was in such a mess today, I kept thinking about the most unimportant, random things. Like right now I'm sat in the school cafeteria having lunch with Elena and Bonnie, and all I can do is notice all the details of the room I have never noticed before because I'm always far too busy yapping and bitching about my life to whoever will listen to be observant. However this time I'm in a really weird state of mind where it feels like time is moving in slow motion and I feel like I haven't eaten in three days.

"Caroline."

I stared at the clock up on the far wall of the room as I rested my elbow on the table and leaned my chin on my hand. Eager for lunch break to be over so I could get through French and go home already I was sat there literally watching the seconds tick by. I tapped my fingers on the table as each second passed until I got to thirteen ticks and got bored.

"Earth to Caroline!"

I jumped at suddenly hearing my name being spoken and tuned to my left to look at Bonnie and Elena who both looked amused.

I cleared my throat and glanced between the two girls. "Yes?" I asked quietly.

The smiles faded from their faces. "Is everything okay?" Elena questioned.

"I'm fine." I replied slowly.

"Are you sure? You've just been so quiet all day. It's not like you."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay, I'm just...tired and I've got a lot on my mind. And don't worry too much I was daydreaming about pageant dresses just then." I lied and forced myself to smirk.

The smiles returned to both their faces.

"Okay, well if you want to talk just know we're here for you." Bonnie reassured.

I smiled and nodded. "I know."

I glanced down at the plate in front of Elena and saw that she appeared to have abandoned the rest of her fries, so without permission I pulled the plate over to me and finished them off for her.

It's probably pretty obvious by now that I hadn't told my friends what was going on with me yet. I hadn't told anyone, _well except klaus_. It was just that I had no freaking idea _how_ I should tell them, it's not exactly something you can bring up casually in a conversation. I knew I was going to have to tell them at some point, and it was probably better I did that sooner rather than later. I knew my friends would be worried and majorly confused about how this was happening to me, my mom would most likely freak out and Tyler would just...I don't know really, but I certainly knew it would _not_ be a positive reaction. He would probably go into denial or something knowing him.

I was having one of those days today where you have a problem and you keep thinking about it, then you forget about it for a short while and have those ten blissful minutes where it feels like everything is okay in life which is when you suddenly remember your big fat dilemma and then life becomes a bitch again.

I spent the first half of English completely blocking out the teacher and just worrying about everything - friends and family's reactions, what other people will think, getting bigger, all the school I'll have to miss, possibly having to drop out early, my future being messed up. Thinking about all this caused me to start pancing about it, so instead I tried to think about the fact that in a year I would have a baby. I then started to wonder whether it would be a girl or a boy and tried to decide which one I wanted - eventually deciding that I'd love to have a girl but I'd be okay with a boy too. I thought about potential names and tried to picture what it would look like, but it was weird because no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get it to look anything like Tyler, but I saw loads of myself in it.

Thinking about those things did actually cheer me up a bit and made me see that there is a bright side to this whole situation and that it's not all bad. But eventually all the bad parts of it began to sink in again which just left me in a really bad mood.

This morning I googled how long it takes until the baby bump would start to show, it said about four or five months if it's the first time you're pregnant. I then thought about how there's no visible bump there now, and started to wonder just how far along I am. I once saw a commercial on TV advertising these pregnancy tests that tell you how far along you are, so I went to the drug store and got one of those during my free period this morning, I went home and did it and it said 2-3 weeks. I tried to think back to that time a few weeks ago and remembered that was around the day I broke up with Tyler then got drunk with Klaus. I remembered I had sex with Tyler the day before we broke up - or was it two days before? - so I guess the results of that test made sense.

I was still struggling to figure out what made Klaus react like that last night. I hadn't seen or heard anything of him since, but next time I did see him I would be sure to question him on what the hell that was about.

I'd been trying to come up with possible theories for why he freaked out. I came up with a few; the first being that the baby could possibly be born a vampire (or hybrid since Tyler's part werewolf?) and could turn out to be a really dangerous being. I thought that could actually be possible which worried me but then realised - why would that sort of thing freak Klaus out? It's a dangerous creature, he's not exactly inexperienced with those is he now?

The next theory I came up with was that it could be dangerous for me, and I decided that this was the most likely possibility that I suppose would worry him, but by the looks of things so far - I assume he hasn't come across a pregnant vampire before, so how would he know if it would be dangerous for me? And wouldn't he have just told me?

I also came up with one other idea - one that was so ridiculous and absurd I'm not even going to list it as a possible reason. I really have absolutely no idea where it came from, it just popped into my head out of nowhere and I'm completely refusing to even consider it because it's stupid and obviously not the reason why he reacted like that - it can't possibly be that because Tyler is the only person I've slept with in the past six months or so.

I just wanted this cleared up once and for all and I was damn well going to get answers out of him next time whether he likes it or not.

* * *

A week had passed and there was still no sign of Klaus. I'd tried calling him a few times but every time I did it just cut straight to voicemail, meaning he was probably purposely avoiding me. I was beginning to wonder if he was out of town or something as neither me nor any of my friends had seen anything of him - I inconspicuously commented on how he seems to have vanished off the face of the earth and they agreed and said they too have seen nothing of him. But the thing was Rebekah was still here and she usually follows her brother around like a lost puppy wherever he goes, so that made me wonder if he was infact still in Mystic Falls but just keeping completely out of the way for once.

I sighed as I locked my car door and headed towards the grill with only the thought of a big bowl of nachos in mind. I was supposed to be in gym class right now, but I was feeling kinda worn out today and I really wasn't in the mood, especially for the two hours of math that would have followed. So I decided to ditch and head to the grill for lunch instead.

I got to the door of the grill and reached my hand out to open it, but I only got it about five inches open before an arm came over my shoulder and pushed it shut again. I gasped sharply and turned around quickly to see Klaus stood behind me. And he didn't look happy.

Instead of being met by the warm smile I usually get when he sees me, he was frowning at me. And I could swear it looked like there was a hint of hate in his eyes.

_For goodness sake, what the hell have I done now?_ I thought.

I was literally just about to open my mouth to ask where he'd disappeared off to this past week when he stepped around me and opened the door. For a second I thought he was just going to walk inside and leave me stood out here on my own but then he turned back to face me again and held the door open for me. He gestured for me to go in first when I simply stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face.

I said nothing and shot him a quick glance as I walked in and took a few steps into the main entrance before turning back to look at him again.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the frown had vanished from his face but here was no sign of a smile there either.

I was about to reply when a rather perky looking blonde waitress came over to us. "Do you two need a table?" She asked and smiled brightly at Klaus.

"Yes." He replied. The waitress gestured for us to follow her and started walking off to the part of the grill that had the booth tables.

As we walked I shot Klaus another side glance trying to make it obvious that I wasn't particularly happy with him either. "_I'm fine_."

We got to our table which was thankfully out of sight of the bar, so if Damon and Alaric came in at some point they wouldn't see me with Klaus - I would certainly not have fun attempting to explain that one to Damon - and we were also out of sight of the main area of tables which was where my friends would usually sit if they came in here.

The waitress took our drink orders and my order of a bowl of nachos before casting one last glance at Klaus who was looking down at the table before walking away. I couldn't help but notice she kept trying to eye-flirt with him but he was having none of it and had barely even acknowledged her.

After she left Klaus and I just sat there staring at each other for a really long moment, and he still didn't look like he was in a particularly good mood.

"Someone's in a strop today I see." I pointed out.

He frowned at me upon hearing my comment and I raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner as I waited for him to explain what his bad mood was about. I giggled when he forced himself to smile really sarcastically.

"Better?" He smirked.

"Much better." I smiled and nodded. "You looked like you wanted to hit me when we were outside." I continued. He laughed.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance..._or an exit_." I said and trailed off slightly.

The smile disappeared from his face and he just stared at me for a minute trying to work out how to reply to that.

He sighed. "So, how are you doing with..." He gestured awkwardly towards my stomach, "_that_."

I scoffed at the awkward way he worded that. "Better, thanks. I'm slowly getting used to the idea."

"That's good I suppose." He replied slowly.

I paused for a moment before speaking."I've spent the past year or so of being a vampire sad at the fact that I'll never grow up and have a family, and now I'm somehow pregnant, so I'm trying to look on the bright side of things here and I'm not gonna just wish this away."

He nodded but didn't look like he really agreed with me on that.

"What do your friends think?" He asked.

"I...haven't told them yet."

"Oh. Thought you would've by now."

"Yeah." I sighed. "I just need some time to get my head around all this first."

Klaus didn't say anything, he instead just stared down at the table in front of him.

"How is this even possible for a vampire? Have you heard of it happening before?" I asked curiously.

"I have no idea love." He said in a flat tone. "_Apparently, _it is possible." When he said this I couldn't help but notice an odd look on his face and that he appeared to be biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes also felt as if they were piercing through me which prompted me to look away from him and down at my hands resting on the table.

The waitress then came back with our drinks and my nachos which I instantly grabbed and began stuffing my face with whilst trying (and probably failing) to not eat like a pig in front of Klaus.

After a few minutes he spoke again. "And..._Tyler_?" He asked reluctantly.

I glanced up at him and shook my head. "Haven't told him either." I said in a small voice.

I locked eyes with him again. "You're the only one that knows."

He didn't reply and instead broke our eye contact as picked his drink up. I took note of how his hand appeared to be shaking slightly as he downed half the glass of scotch which I found odd coming from him of all people, and upon further inspection of his face I saw that he looked..._nervous?_

I watched him curiously for a minute with a worried frown etched on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I'm fine." He replied bluntly as he slammed his glass back down on the table, still not making eye contact.

"Are you sure? You seem...on edge."

"I said I'm fine, I'm just hungry."

I pushed the plate of nachos towards him and smirked.

He laughed lightly. "Not that sort of hungry, love."

"Oh." I smiled. "Go bite someone then."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"_I'm. Fine. Caroline_." He told me and smiled, putting emphasis on every word.

I giggled. "Okay then." I said and shoved another nacho into my mouth.

"Nacho cravings, huh?" He smirked.

"_Yup_." I answered, popping the 'p'.

Him pointing that out reminded me once again of the reason why I was constantly eating all the time, so I decided to just finally ask the question that had been bothering me all week.

"Right. So I'm just gonna ask about the thing that been bugging me all week." I warned him.

At that moment I was kinda miffed as the worried frown had made its epic return and I had only just got him to cheer up and smile again. He glared at me as he waited anxiously for me to speak looking as if he knew what was coming and was dreading it.

"What was up with you freaking out like that then leaving me all of a sudden after I told you I was pregnant?"

He flinched slightly at hearing me mention the 'P' word again - why was he so god damn touchy about that subject anyway? - but he didn't say anything.

"Well?" I demanded loudly with raised eyebrows.

He took a deep breath in and opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

His phone suddenly started ringing on the table. He stopped talking and glanced from his phone to me then went to answer it, but I was somehow faster than him at that moment and grabbed it before he could.

I glanced at the screen out of curiosity to see the name 'Dean', who ever that was - probably one of his precious hybrids.

I pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?" I said in a sweet voice.

"_Who is this? Why do you have Klaus's phone? Where is he?_" A voice asked not sounding too happy.

"Sorry, but he's busy right now." I replied innocently and ended the call. I put Klaus's phone in my lap and rested my elbows on the table and leaned my chin on my hands.

He scoffed. "Yes very funny Caroline, now give it back." He told and held out his hand for his phone.

"_Answer the question_." I demanded in a stern voice.

He sighed frustratedly and paused for a long moment as he moved his eyes to stare at the wall beside my head.

"The thought of knowing it is actually possible just scares me, I mean I've been around for a whole millennium so..." He trailed off.

_Ah. I see._

"You're afraid it's happened with you at some point." I finished for him.

He glanced at me and nodded.

In all honesty I saw it as a completely legit reason for him to freak out like he did, but I couldn't help but notice he was now looking at me in a very similar way to how someone does when they've just told a big fat lie and are now trying to work out if the other person bought it or not. I decided to not question him on it though as he _had_ given me a valid reason and I expect he was probably telling the truth and that it was just my subconscious making me look at everything in a bad way. Besides, if I accused him of lying that would probably just piss him off even more which I did not want to do.

He looked rather worried about the idea of it possibly happening with him so I came up with something which I thought would make him feel better.

"But isn't it nice knowing you could possibly have a bloodline out there somewhere?" I asked as I places his phone back on the table.

"No."

_Oh. Okay then. Not quite the response I expected._

I frowned. "Why not?"

"I just don't want one. Like I said, I don't like children." He reminded me.

"Actually you said you wouldn't hate it _if it was your own_, if I recall correctly." I pointed out to him.

He glared at me for a long moment. "_Whatever_." He eventually grumbled and stole my nachos.

I looked at him for a few longs seconds before saying:

"So will you hate my child then?"

His eyes snapped back up to mine, and he looked shocked to hear me ask this - I was shocked enough myself, it was a rather touchy question in my eyes.

His jaw clenched and I immediately regretted asking him that. He obviously cared about me and didn't want to hurt my feelings, but asking him that was surely putting him in a difficult position. And if he were to be brutally honest about that I wasn't too sure I wanted to hear the answer to that question.

He suddenly got up, snatched his phone away from its place on the table, shot me one last angry look and stormed out of the grill.

Not wanting to get into another argument with him again I quickly got up and followed after him.

"Wait!" I called out as I saw him opening the door.

He froze in place but didn't turn around.

"_What?_" He spat viciously.

"I shouldn't have asked you that. I'm sorry."

He turned around to face me, his jaw was still clenched but he looked considerably less angry than he did just now.

"Forgive me?" I asked in a small voice and smiled sweetly.

He sighed and shook his head. And at first I thought the head shaking was him saying _'no I'm not forgiving you' _but when he continued.

"You make me so angry sometimes sweetheart. But at the end of the day I don't think I'll ever be able to hate you." He smiled.

I smiled happily as I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He put his arms around me too as I leaned my head against his chest and sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** Next update soon :D

Twitter: _KlausIsEpic


	10. Revelations

**A/N:** I'm really really really sorry for taking so long to update, I kinda struggled with this chapter and haven't felt very motivated to write much lately. But I got it done eventually and hopefully will update quicker next time as the next few chapters have stuff in I'm really looking forward to writing :)

I was a bit disappointed when Klaroline didn't kiss in 4x07 but I now think it may have been a bit too soon anyway, but what is really frustrating me is the fact that the scene in the picture wasn't even in the episode which makes me think they deleted it. So maybe they did kiss and it'll be on the deleted scenes on the DVD ;)

I seriously loved the Klaroline scenes in that episode though :D especially the one where he teases her about her pageant application - that was just so freaking cute :D

Anyways I apologise for the long authors note. Please enjoy :3

* * *

Caroline's P.O.V

Bonnie and Matt's eyes followed me worriedly as I anxiously paced back and forth across my living room, occasionally stopping to glance out the window to see if Elena and Stefan were here yet.

I'd decided to just get it over with and tell my friends that I was pregnant, because they were constantly pointing out the fact that I was acting differently and kept questioning it, and I was pretty sure they were no longer believing the reasons and excuses I was giving them for everything. And it was better that I told them sooner rather than later so they could help me through this...or at least I _hoped_ they would.

I still hadn't told my Mom or Tyler what was going on with me yet, and they were the people I was the most worried about finding out and I had to find the right way to do it, because this was not something I could just bring up casually in a conversation and I knew they were both going to react badly anyway.

At that moment the sound of Bonnie's voice interrupted my thoughts and pushed me back into reality.

"Caroline."

My head snapped up to look at her to see her with her head cocked to the side slightly.

"What?" I asked as I fiddled with the pendant of my necklace.

"What's with this whole spontaneous meeting thing?" Bonnie asked.

I ignored her question and just kept on pacing back and forth across the room.

"Care, seriously, you look really nervous." Matt pointed out.

"I am nervous." I replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt and Bonnie quickly exchange a worried glance. A short moment later I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside, which prompted Matt to get up and go to the window.

"They're here."

As Matt returned to his seat on the couch I stood silently in the doorway to the hall as I stared intently at the front door. A few seconds later I heard footsteps walking across the porch preceded by the sound of the doorbell ringing. I sighed heavily and walked towards the front door.

Here goes nothing.

I opened the door to be bumped into by something that sent me stumbling backwards a few steps, almost knocking me over. I looked up to see the face of the intruder and grumbled.

"Morning Barbie." Damon smirked.

I frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" I asked as Stefan and Elena walked in. Elena greeted me with a guilty expression.

Damon looked at me with a mock puzzled look on his face. "You invited us?" He said sarcastically, gesturing to himself, Elena and his brother.

"No, I invited _them_." I stated and pointed to Elena and Stefan.

"Sorry Care." Elena said and smiled sympathetically.

I shook my head and sighed as I turned around and headed back into the living room. "Whatever."

I didn't really care too much if Damon was here I guess, as he was obviously going to find out eventually through Elena or Stefan. But I just preferred the idea of him not being here when I announced my news to everyone, and by him I meant _him and his snarky comments_ that I really didn't want or need at a time like this.

The three of them followed me back into the living room, where Elena took a seat next to Bonnie on the couch, Stefan leant against the armrest of the couch next to Matt, Damon threw himself onto one of the arm chairs and myself on the other.

"So what's wrong Care? You seemed pretty nervous on the phone." Elena piped up.

I said nothing at first as I stared at a spot on the floor just in front of me and fiddled nervously with my fingers whilst I tried to figure out how to start explaining. I contemplated either starting from the beginning of the story or just blurting out I'm pregnant.

I bit my lip as I decided to just start from the beginning, that being the day the symptoms started, obviously leaving out everything Klaus related.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Well I-"

Damon suddenly stood up. "I'm bored."

"Leave then." I spat as I glared at him.

"No need to get your panties in a twist Blondie. Got any bourbon?"

I sighed in annoyance. "In the kitchen. First cabinet on the left."

Damon smirked cheekily and headed out of the room towards the kitchen.

I fidgeted uncomfortably in my chair until Damon was out of my line of sight, but obviously not out of earshot, before I began speaking again.

"So, um...I don't really know how to say this, or how this is even possible, but..." I trailed off.

"How what's possible?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I uhh..."

"Just spit it out Caroline." Matt smiled.

I smiled back at Matt and cleared my throat. "Stefan. Have you ever heard any stories of vampires getting, um..._pregnant?_" I stuttered then bit down hard on my lower lip.

Stefan just shook his head. "Nope."

"Vampires can't procreate."

I looked over my shoulder to see Damon had re-entered the room, this time holding a glass of bourbon.

"But they love to try." He continued and winked as he sat back down on the arm chair.

I sighed again.

"Why does that matter?" Matt questioned.

I leant my head back against the back of the chair and stared up at the ceiling. I really thought they would have got what I was getting at by now, but apparently not, apparently this was going to be a long and very difficult process. I decided to just sit there quietly and hope one of them would eventually piece together what I was trying to say. And after a few long moments someone did.

"Oh my god..." Elena said in a low tone.

I glanced over to Elena to see her with a puzzled yet concerned look on her face, and I could tell that she was clearly starting to realise what was going on here.

"You're not saying that-" She started.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I replied.

I glanced across the room to see everyone else with confused expressions that mirrored Elena's, and I could tell that they too had finally picked up on what was going on. Even Damon looked kinda concerned.

"No. No, you can't be pregnant. Vampires cannot, I repeat cannot, get pregnant-" Damon said in his know-it-all voice.

"Wait a minute..." Bonnie interrupted.

Bonnie stood up from her seat on the couch and walked across the room, stopping right in front of me.

"Give me your hands, I might be able to sense if this is actually happenening to you."

"_It is_." I insisted and clenched my jaw.

"Just give me your hands." Bonnie said and held her hands in front of me.

I sighed and placed my hands into Bonnie's.

I stared at her as she closed her eyes, there was no chanting or anything like I expected but then again she wasn't doing a spell, just sensing something. I watched her face carefully for any hint of anything, but for the moment there was nothing, nothing but focused concentration.

Whilst I waited I scanned my eyes across the room at everyone else. Elena was glancing between me and Bonnie every few seconds, Matt was intently watching Bonnie as he waited for her response, Stefan was also staring at her, and Damon was just looking at me like I was some sort of freak.

I was just giving Damon my best '_Oh just shut up and fuck off_' look when I heard Bonnie gasp slightly. My eyes snapped up to her and the whole room went deadly quiet.

For a long moment Bonnie just stared at the wall behind my head before her eyes flicked down to mine and she swallowed hard. I stared back into her eyes as I waited for her to answer the question I already knew the answer to.

She nodded. "She's right."

Everyone else stared at me in shock.

* * *

The past few minutes had been filled with my friends asking non stop questions that I just didn't know the answer to, I'd lost count of how many times I'd said I don't know, but they just kept on coming. It was giving me a headache.

"Can everyone just shut up for a moment please?! I can't even think straight right now!" I yelled. Everyone instantly shut up and stared at me.

I sighed. "Enough with all the questions, I have absolutely no idea how this is happening to me and am still trying to figure all this out." I said in the calmest voice I could manage."

"It could be because you're only a new vampire, maybe you still have some of that...hormonal human stuff left in you." Stefan suggested.

"Yeah maybe..." I replied and dropped my eyes to the floor.

"What does Tyler think about all this?" Elena asked.

Oh, I um, haven't told him yet. Please don't say anything to him, I just need to find the right way to do it." I pleaded.

Elena nodded reassuringly.

"Ok let's just pretend this is a normal human situation for a minute. What are you going to do about it?" Matt asked.

I sighed. "Well-"

"Adoption, abortion, keep it?" Bonnie suggested.

"I-" I tried to speak but was yet again interrupted.

"Abortion? But that's practically murder." Elena frowned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "And out comes Elena's guilty moral subconscious yet again."

"Adoption could work." Stefan suggested.

"But I want-"

"Yeah and keeping it would only make for a really difficult situation for Caroline." Elena said.

"Exactly." Damon said, although I knew he really didn't give a damn about me. "Besides, we really don't need a mini-Caroline running around, or a mini-Tyler. Jeez. I think I may have to blow my own head off then." He continued and smiled sarcastically.

"_Hilarious_." I spat and rolled my eyes. Elena shot him an angry look.

"You know maybe someone should actually let Caroline say what she's trying to say?" Matt suggested. I smiled at him, clearly he was the only one who'd noticed my many failed attempts at trying to get a word in edgeways a few moments ago.

Everyone except Damon looked at me with apologetic expressions.

"I think...I'm pretty sure I wanna keep it." I told them confidently.

"Have you lost your mind Blondie? _Oh wait yes_."

I ignored Damon's comment and continued speaking. "I mean I can't just do the whole adoption ordeal because...what if it isn't human?"

"Oh my god. _Immortal baby Caroline_. Stefan, I'm serious, please just rip my heart out _right here, right now_."

I didn't take much offence to Damon's comment that time, mostly because I was too busy taking note of him using the word '_immortal_', which made me realise that the baby could turn out to be a literal baby vampire. What would that mean for it, would it age?

"Oh my god! What's if it's born a vampire and won't age?!" I panicked.

"Don't worry Caroline, its not a vampire." Bonnie reassured me.

"What? How can you be sure?" I questioned.

"I sort of sensed it when I touched you just now."

"So...it's not a vampire. Does that mean its human then?" I asked hopefully.

"It's not quite human I'm afraid."

"_Damn it_!" I yelled and stood up. "What is it then?"

"It's a werewolf."

I really don't understand how I didn't figure that out before, Tyler's a werewolf and the gene is passed onto children.

"Oh yeah. Tyler's a werewolf, I should have guessed that." I said and sat back down again.

"But its like, a werewolf in a hybrid sort of way, just minus the vamire part." Bonnie continued.

"Ok, now I'm just confused."

"It's a werewolf. The curse is already broken so if it ever...kills anyone," She lowered her voice slightly, "Nothing will happen to it, and it won't have to turn on full moons luckily." She smiled.

I suddenly felt more reassured at hearing that and smiled.

"It is gonna be able to age and all right?"

"Yeah. I guess with you being a vampire and Tyler being part werewolf that makes it a...natural hybrid, but as vampirism isn't inherited it just didn't get that part...does all this make sense to you?" She laughed.

"Yeah just about." I laughed.

"If its a hybrid lets hope its not sired to Klaus then." Damon joked with a mock serious face making everyone laugh, including me.

"So if the baby's a werewolf, at least we know for sure that _Tyler's_ the father then." Elena teased and winked.

I smirked and rolled my eyes at my best friend.

"_Or we at least know he's a werewolf_." Damon added.

At that moment the room suddenly fell silent and everyone's eyes turned to look at Damon, who was looking directly at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked timidly.

Damon got up from his chair and wandered aimlessly across the room with his drink.

"I'm just saying Tyler's not exactly the only werewolf residing in town at the moment now is he?" Damon pointed out with a judgy expression.

"What are you suggesting?" I demanded to know.

"Well there's all those hybrids, and you know, _Klaus_."

At the sudden realisation of what Damon was making a point of here, I picked up the vase of flowers from the table next to my seat and threw it at his head in annoyance, but unfortunately for me he quickly stepped out of the way and the vase hit the wall next to his head, fell to the floor and smashed into a bajillion pieces.

Damon looked down at the smashed glass on the floor then up to me and smirked. "Relax barbie I was kidding. _P.S you missed_." He said and pointed down at the floor.

"Oh yes very funny." I mock laughed then frowned at him.

* * *

_You can do this Caroline, just tell him, how bad could he react? Oh yeah, pretty bad._

I'd told my mom what was going on with me earlier this afternoon after my friends had left, and I swear that had been the most awkward conversation of my life, and my mom too had wanted answers that I couldn't provide about all this. She was pretty worried about me but I assured her that I was gonna be okay. She then encouraged me to go and tell Tyler, which is why I am now stood on his porch acting like the wimp I am.

After pacing back and forth across his porch for the last ten minutes or so I came to yet another stop in front of the door, once again hesitating on ringing the doorbell. Literally half a second before I was about to finally ring it the door opened and I jumped in surprise to see Tyler stood in front me holding a duffel bag over his left shoulder.

He looked surprised to see me stood there.

"Caroline, hey." He smiled.

"Uh, hey." I said nervously.

"Everything okay?" He asked suspiciously.

_No, I'm pregnant and the baby is yours._

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's..._fine_." I said awkwardly, my eyes trailing off to the floor.

_Liar._

Tyler nodded.

I smiled nervously. "Actually, things aren't too great right now. Can we talk?"

"Well, I've got, um...football practice right now, so can we do this later?" He asked.

Somewhere in the deepest parts of my mind I took note of his slight hesitation when he said that and the fact that he didn't look dressed for football practice, but that wasn't important to me right now. All that mattered at that moment was how I was going to tell him.

"But it's really, really important." I insisted.

Tyler eyed his car for a short moment, sighed then stepped out of the doorway back inside and let me in. He dropped his bag in the hallway and closed the door behind me before I followed him into the living room.

"You want a drink?" He offered as he walked over to the alcohol cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Uh no thanks." I replied, as I knew you weren't supposed to drink alcohol when pregnant. I sat down on the couch and Tyler sat on the one opposite me, the coffee table in between us.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ok. Before I tell you, I know you're gonna have a lot of questions about this, so I'll just tell you now that I don't know how this is happening, Stefan thinks its a rare thing and because I'm a new vampire and I still have a bit of human left in me, and yes this is apparently possible and it is happening to me, Bonnie did a spell and told me I was right about my suspicions." I said then realised I was rambling.

Tyler just looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently...vampires can get pregnant." I admitted.

He stared at me for a long moment as though I just said everything in a foreign language. Eventually he snapped back to reality and stood up.

"_Wait, what?!_" He said in shock.

"I know its weird, I just-" I started.

"And it's mine?" He interrupted.

"Yes."

He began pacing across the room in confusion, anger and worry.

"_No_."

"What do you mean no?" I demanded to know.

"We can't have a baby, you have to get rid of it." He insisted.

I stood up too. "Tyler calm down." I said calmly as I watched him pacing.

I moved to stand in front of him when he didn't reply. "Can you just listen to me-" I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"_No_." He replied angrily and shoved me away from him.

"Sit down!" I demanded angrily.

He glared at me for a long moment then appeared to calm down a bit and he sat back down.

"I _can't_ be a father Caroline." He told me.

"I know this is a difficult situation for us to just be suddenly thrown into, but I need you to do this with me." I said and looked pleadingly at him.

He sighed. "So what are you going to do about this?" He asked calmly.

Although I was glad that I'd finally gotten him to calm down and listen to me, I couldn't help but notice that he used the word '_you_' instead of '_we_' in that question, which worried me a bit, but then again I was probably just reading into things a bit too much.

"I'm keeping it. I've already firmly made up my mind on that." I told him.

He just looked at me for a long moment then nodded. "Fine."

* * *

The following day I lay wide awake in bed just staring idly up at the ceiling despite the fact that it was only six in the morning. I'd struggled to get to sleep last night after coming back from Tyler's and some unknown source had decided to wake me up at an ungodly hour this morning; that unknown source most likely being my annoyingly irritating subconscious, (it still hadn't gotten over the whole Klaus-kissing thing.)

I yawned sleepily and closed my eyes as I rolled over and curled up into a ball in the middle of my bed, pulling the covers up higher and huddling myself tighter into them.

I lay there for about thirty seconds before I started to fidget uncomfortably, which made me start dreading the future months where I would be kept awake all night with an aching back and a kicking baby; that being one of the parts of being pregnant that I was certainly not looking forward too.

I rolled over again and stuck my hand out for one of the pillows in need of something to cuddle. With my eyes still shut my hand found the corner of a pillow and I attempted to pull it closer to me but it wouldn't move, and after one more yank I grunted and quickly figured out why it wouldn't budge without any further need for evidence.

I opened my eyes and sat up abruptly in bed.

"Why do you have to do that?! _Give me my fucking pillow!_"I yelled and smacked Klaus on the chest.

"_Ouch_." He mocked sarcastically and moved his hand to where I hit him on his chest.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked as I layed back down again.

"I'm bored." He replied.

"But its six in the morning!" I exclaimed, "Seriously, why are you even up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep."

I turned to lay on my side so I was facing him. "Why not?" I asked.

"Couldn't stop thinking about you." He smiled.

"Oh don't be so..." I began but couldn't find a word to finish that sentence with. He was smirking at me and I could feel a smile trying to work its way onto my face which I was struggling to hold back. Eventually I just let it through.

I always assumed he was kidding whenever he said things like that, but who knows, you can't get much more unpredictable than him. I knew he had this massive crush on me which I have to admit I secretly thought was really sweet, but it's just a crush and nothing more, right?

"Well I like sleeping, so you can either shut up or get the fuck out. Your choice." I told him and snuggled myself up under the covers again.

He didn't say anything or do anything exept move his arms up to rest underneath his head and smile.

I sighed in frustration at myself as I found myself subconsciously moving over so I was snuggled up next to him.

"Why do I keep letting you in my bed?" I thought out loud.

"Because you obviously want me in your bed..._and your pants_." He smirked.

"_Shush_. I'm asleep." I demanded as I pushed my face into his chest in an attempt to hide my blushing.

* * *

Three hours later I wandered into the kitchen after waking up to the smell of food and finding Klaus gone from my bed.

"Good timing." He smiled as he placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast on the table for me.

"You made me breakfast?" I beamed, unsure of if I was smiling at the fact that he actually made me breakfast or that there was food right in front of me. Probably the former.

He smiled as I sat down at the table and he took the seat opposite me, stealing one of the pieces of toast from my plate.

"Did you know you snore like a man in your sleep?" He asked casually.

I almost choked on my food at my sudden burst of laughter caused by his comment.

"I can't believe you just said that." I laughed.

"Kidding. _Kind of_." He replied.

I rolled my eyes at him.

After a few minutes I spoke again. "So I told my friends."

"_And?_..."

"They didn't believe me at first, but then Bonnie said she could sense it. And..."

As he waited for me to continue he looked at me with a slightly anxious looking expression which I found odd.

"...I told Tyler." I finished.

He smirked and cocked his head to the side gesturing for me to explain. "Well this sounds intriguing."

"He was kinda...yeah he totally freaked out." I admitted and laughed.

His smirk grew bigger. "I would have paid good money to see that."

"Anyone would have paid good money to see your reaction." I smirked.

"_Yeah whatever_." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, and Bonnie also said the baby's a...hybrid werewolf minus the vampire part."

"Right..."

"Does that make sense?" I asked and laughed.

"I guess." He smiled.

Another minute of silence passed as I carried on eating.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" I asked him suddenly.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that a lot lately. I guess at the end of the day I would be happy with either, but I have to admit, I really want a little girl." I admitted and smiled.

"In that case I think it'll be a girl then." He smiled.

I couldn't help but let my smile grow bigger at how cute he sounded then.

"What do you think he or she will look like?" I asked curiously.

"Like a mini Caroline Forbes, no doubt about that."

"_Oh stop it_."

"Stop what?" He laughed.

"Being cute." I smiled.

His smile turned into a smirk. "Love, you're beautiful, but call me cute again and I will kill you." He threatened, obviously not actually meaning it.

"Bring it on, _cutie pie_." I taunted and giggled.

* * *

Klaus's P.O.V

After arriving home from Caroline's that evening I headed into the living room to find Rebekah sat in an armchair by the fire painting her toenails and Kol stretched out on the couch watching some football game on TV, and I had to admit I was rather surprised to find them not at each others throats for once.

Rebekah looked up at me as I walked in. "Where've you been all day?"

"_Let me guess_." Kol said without even moving his eyes from the TV.

"With Caroline." I answered unhesitantly as I kicked Kol's feet off the coffee table, walked past him and sat on the couch next to him.

"And my suspicions are correct." Kol smirked.

"Why have you been spending so much time with her lately? I thought she hated you." Rebekah asked.

"_Things change little sister_."

At that moment I remembered something Caroline said to me earlier: "You can tell your family if you want, it's gonna get out to everyone at some point anyway."

So I did.

"Caroline's pregnant."

The room suddenly fell silent as they both turned to look at me in shock, neither of them quite sure if I had actually just said that or if they were hearing things. I stared down at the floor in front of me, not knowing where to look during this particular awkward moment. I moved my eyes up to a random part of the wall, then to a painting of Paris just to the left of it, then down to the blazing fire in the fireplace and settled my eyes there.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Rebekah demanded to know.

"Well Bekah, when a man and a lady-" Kol said patronizingly.

"-Oh shut up Kol, you know what I meant." She spat, not amused by his joke. Kol just laughed at Rebekah's face.

Normally I would have laughed too but right now I didn't feel particularly amused by Kol's treating of Rebekah like a child.

"Is that even possible for a vampire?" She asked.

"Apparently it is. I guess it's just some rare thing and may have something to do with her only being a young vampire, she might still have a bit of human left in her."

Rebekah nodded.

"Well this is just perfect." Kol announced and smirked.

Rebekah and I looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"What? How is this perfect?" I questioned.

"Don't tell me you haven't realised the best thing about this situation yet Nik?"

I stared at him cluelessly.

"Pregnant girls get horny all the time, pretty soon Caroline's going to want to sleep with everyone she lays eyes on, I believe this is your chance to get what you want." He smirked.

"Ugh, I'm leaving now." Rebekah announced as she got up and took off from the room with her hands covering her ears.

I stood up and looked down at Kol in an annoyed manner.

"I'm not going to take advantage of her like that." I said before walking off out of the room.

"_Who are you and what have you done with Nik?!_" He called out after me.

* * *

**A/N: **If I could get to 100 reviews before I update again that would be great :D but no pressure ;)

I'm so excited for 4x09 because there was Klaroline in the promo so I'm like asdfghjjklhakksakiswn :D I have a feeling that something big might happen between them in that episode like they might finally kiss or something :D but I also think that Klaus will find out that Caroline's just been playing him all this time and he's gonna get hurt :'(

**Twitter: _KlausIsEpic**


	11. An Unexpected Friendship

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update again, I got writers block with this chapter but finally got it done luckily (:

If you notice any weird spelling/grammar errors in this chapter I apologise, I wrote this chapter on my iPad and autocorrect comes up with the most messed up corrections for things :L

* * *

Despite the fact that I was only one month pregnant I could already feel my maternal instinct kicking in, and one thing that made that pretty obvious was that I couldn't tear my eyes away from the woman playing with her baby across the room from me and Tyler.

We were sat in the hospital waiting room waiting for the nurse to call my name, I was about to have my first ultra-sound scan and I was feeling pretty nervous. All they would be able to tell me today is whether the baby is healthy as its way too early on to know the sex and whether (god forbid) there is more than one baby or not.

I smiled at the woman as she played peeka-boo with her son, the baby bursting into a fit of giggles everytime she said 'boo'.

I nudged Tyler in the arm. "Tyler, look."

"What?"

"The woman with the baby. They're so cute together." I said as I pointed across the room to them.

"Yeah." He said in the most uninterested voice ever. His paternal instinct clearly wasn't appearing yet, but I was sure it would eventually...or at least I hoped it would.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see him looking as bored as hell.

It's been two weeks since I told him I was pregnant and I was beginning to get worried about his complete lack of concern over this whole situation. Everytime I tried to bring it up he would instantly change the subject to anything other than that. He definately seems to be in denial right now which is clearly going to become a problem later on during my pregnancy when I would need him to help me more.

At that moment a young blonde very pretty looking nurse came out to the waiting room.

"Caroline Forbes?"

"Yes." I said as I got up and Tyler followed behind me.

"This way." She said and smiled at me as we began to follow her down a long hallway. I'd been in the hospital many times before but the maternity ward was the one part I never would have thought I'd go to. This part of the hospital was a lot brighter and a lot more colorful, and there were loads of posters plastered all over the walls with pictures of mothers with babies advertising things.

As we walked behind the nurse I glanced over to Tyler for reassurance, but he was apparently too busy checking out her ass. And he wasn't even trying to be discreet about it.

* * *

"How did your ultra-sound go?" Bonnie asked me as I stood indecisively trying to choose between a burger or salad for lunch.

"Good, they can't really too much at this point, its too early on. But they said by the looks of things so far everything seems to be okay." I said as I chose the burger.

I paid for my lunch and waited while Bonnie and elena got theirs, then we turned to go find a table in the cafeteria.

We began walking through the large over-crowded room to an empty table in the back, but as I walked passed small groups of people near me fell silent and turned to look at me, some of them whispering bitchy little comments to each other they thought I couldn't hear.

My friends looked at me sympathetically as we sat down.

"Just ignore them Care." Bonnie insisted.

"Oh I don't care what they think." I told her.

To be honest that wasn't completely true, but I certainly did care a lot less than I would have back when I was a human. Back when I was emotionally unstable, neurotic and paranoid about everything.

The day after I told Tyler he told a few of the guys on the football team, who told the cheerleading squad, who naturally told everyone within a five mile radius of Mystic Falls meaning that the whole school knew by the end of fourth period that I was pregnant.

And to make things even worse there's a rumor going around about it - That the baby isn't even Tyler's. The rumor was that someone saw me at the grill one evening with some guy then I left with him then we hooked up, so the baby is supposedly his, whoever he was.

Although I knew this was just a rumor I had a nigging suspicion that this rumor stemmed from the night I was drunk with Klaus, maybe someone from school saw me there and this is how it all started. This was the most likely possibility in my eyes as I had to admit I was flirting with him a lot that night and I did leave with him, but he only drove me home and nothing happened.

The first couple of days that I knew of this rumor it bothered me but now I didn't really care that much anymore as my friends, Tyler and I all knew what the truth was. People would get over it eventually, deep down they know its not true. They just love having something to gossip about.

"So...what are you going to do about the pageant in a few weeks?" Elena asked me.

"Oh I'm still doing it. I'm not going to let this get in the way of my life, and besides, I want to have at least one more chance to get to dress up before I get too big to fit into anything anymore."

"Great, that's exactly what I wanted to hear." Elena said and smiles brightly.

I giggled. "Well we have to go dress shopping this weekend. I saw a blue dress in the store window I think would look great on you Elena."

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror in the dressing room of the only formal dress store town, I was supposed to be deciding whether or not I liked the dress I was currently trying on, but instead I was trying to picture what I would look like when my baby bump would start to show.

I turned to the side and cocked my head slightly.

"Caroline? How's it going in there?" Elena asked from outside the door.

My head snapped around to the door then back to the mirror as I quickly remembered what I should be doing. _Making a decision about the dress and daydreaming about the pageant. _I quickly looked myself up and down and came to the conclusion that the style of this dress didn't suit me.

I sighed. "Don't like it. Can you pass me the blue one please?"

A moment later the door opened and Elena handed me a deep blue strapless dress.

Bonnie and I had already helped Elena choose her dress for the pageant, and now they were helping me. Me and Elena had both decided to enter the pageant again this year, although seeing as I'd been crowned Miss Mystic Falls last year the chances of the judges choosing me again this year were pretty low, but the whole process of the pageant was just so much fun I couldn't help myself from doing it again. We'd tried to convince Bonnie to enter this year, but we'd had no luck as she just kept on insisting that pageants weren't really her thing.

After struggling for a while to undo the zipper on the back of the dress I already had on, I eventually came out of the dressing room wearing the blue one Elena had picked out for me.

"What do you think?" I asked my friends as I smiled brightly.

"Oh my god Caroline, that's gorgeous!"

"That looks beautiful on you, care."

I turned around to look in a mirror. "I really love this one..." I smiled happily.

I ran my hands over the silky dark blue material that clung to my waist before I heard the store door open. Still looking in the mirror, I glanced up to the reflection of the doorway behind me to see Rebekah entering the store with one of the other cheerleaders from school.

Elena, Bonnie and I all turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"I'm entering the pageant, therefore I need a dress." She said like it was totally obvious.

"Since when were you entering?" I asked suspiciously. I knew the names of the few other girls that were entering and Rebekah Mikaelson wasn't one of them.

"I'm a late entry." She smiled.

"Well good luck." I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at her.

Rebekah smiled bitchily at me before walking off across the store, the girl following close behind her like a lost puppy as they went to go look at dresses.

A little while later I'd decided on and paid for the blue dress I tried on. Elena and Bonnie had already left as they'd agreed to meet Matt at the grill after he finished his work shift, whereas I stayed behind as I still had to choose which shoes would go best with my dress.

Every now and again I'd glanced over at Rebekah and the girl on the other side of the store. I saw that Rebekah had tried on loads of really nice dresses, but from the look on her face she clearly didn't have the same opinion on them as me.

"I hate everything, I'm not wasting anymore time in here." She sighed. "I'll just end up getting something designer anyway."

She turned to face the girl. "You can go now." She said in a very demanding manner.

I quickly moved my eyes from Rebekah's face to the girl's face to see her looking back at Rebekah with a blank expression. She nodded then turned and began walking across the store towards the exit remaining completely silent the whole time.

It became apparent to me in that moment that she was compelled by Rebekah to assist her in dress shopping, which didn't really surprise me to be honest, but as much of a bitch as Rebekah is I couldn't help but find it kinda sad that she felt it necessary to compell fake friends rather than just take the time and effort to make real ones, almost as if she thought she wasn't capable of making real friends.

Rebekah then began to turn around, so not wanting her to know I was watching her I quickly turned back to the shelves of high heels I was looking at.

Just as I settled my eyes on a pair of black heels I jumped at the sound of Rebekah's voice so close to me.

"Those would go great with your dress." She suggested, gesturing to the shoes I was looking at.

I glanced at her then let my eyes drift back to the shoes. Even thought I agreed with her, they were gorgeous and would look amazing with it, I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing this.

I shrugged. "Eh. I don't know."

"Fine. Don't accept my help then." She spat, her voice turning cold again.

I turned to look at her again but she'd already disappeared.

I sighed as I took the shoes from the shelf, paid for them then left the store.

As I opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk I noticed Rebekah stood a few metres away from me on the phone.

"I don't care how busy you are! I'm not walking all the way across town to get home, just come and pick me up, Nik!" She yelled into her phone.

Rebekah paused for a moment and as she did I overheard Klaus on the other side of the call tell her to just compel someone to drive her home.

"Fine." She huffed and hung up.

I have no idea why but I then found myself walking over to her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"No, my brother won't come pick me up."

"I could drive you home...if you wanted." I offered before I realised what I was saying.

I seriously do not understand why I just offered to do that for her of all people, but I thought it may have something to do with the feeling sorry for her moment I'd had just now and when Rebekah had actually offered to help me.

She turned to look at me with a surprised expression on her face.

She nodded. "Yeah...that would be good thanks." She said then smiled slightly.

* * *

"So how come you don't have your own car?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"I can't drive." Rebekah replied.

My eyes widened a little in surprise as I turned to look at her. "You can't?!"

"You forget I've been in a coffin for the past 90 years." She laughed. "Cars had only just recently been invented before I got daggered and women didn't generally drive back then."

"Oh yeah, that must kinda suck." I mumbled.

"Yep."

"Well I strongly recommend that you do learn to drive. Trust me, it'll make your life a heck of a lot easier and you won't have to rely on other people all the time." I suggested.

Rebekah smiled and nodded.

A minute of silence passed before either of us spoke again.

"So how's it going with your..._thing_." Rebekah asked.

"_My thing?_" I laughed, noticing that she used a similar way of asking about it as Klaus did - ("How are you doing with..._that?_")

"Oh you mean the fact that I'm a vampire who broke the rules and somehow got knocked up?" I continued, "I'm doing absolutely fantastic, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically earning a giggle from Rebekah.

A few more minutes later I pulled up outside Rebekah's house.

"_Wow_...your house is amazing."I sighed as I stared up at the beautiful building in front of us.

"Yeah. Nik did all this. Well, actually he was the one that compelled all the construction men to do all this, but everything was his idea." She smiled.

"Well he did a good job of it. It really is beautiful..."

"Do you want to come in?" Rebekah asked, surprising me.

I was about to say yes when I suddenly remembered who was making this offer. This was Rebekah, the original bitch. I did not want to go trying to befriend her.

"Oh, I uh...have to get home actually." I replied.

Rebekah glanced at me and I knew that she'd caught the look in my eyes, she knew exactly what I was thinking and why I'd rejected her offer. "Fine. Thanks for the lift home." She said quickly, going back to her bitchy self as she started to get out of my car. As she did I took note of the slightly disappointed look on her face. It was obvious Rebekah was just looking for a friend, and I had to admit I didn't think she was all that bad if you're nice to her, she just seems to be very misunderstood by everyone.

I suddenly found myself getting out of the car too.

"Actually...I think I will come in if that's okay." I said and smiled.

Rebekah smiled back at me as she turned and began walking towards the front door, I followed behind her staring at the beautifully architectured mansion as we walked. As she opened the front door and I took in the sight of the huge entrance room before me memories of the last and only other time I'd been here before came flooding back to me, the night of the ball hosted by Klaus's mother Esther, who fortunately was long gone now.

"Do you want a drink?" Rebekah asked as she took her jacket off and left her bag on the small table by the front door.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied as I followed her into a kitchen that was about three times the size of mine.

Rebekah walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of red wine, then went to take two glasses from a cabinet.

"Uh, can't." I said suddenly, gesturing to the wine bottle.

"Right, I forgot. That must suck for you." She sighed.

"Yep."

She walked across the room and opened the door to what looked like neither fridge.

"How about something a little stronger then?" She smirked as she held up a blood bag.

"Oh yes please..." I whined eliciting a laugh from her.

"What type do you want?"

"B positive."

She took a blood bag out of the fridge and threw it to me, I caught it and emptied it into one of the wine glasses as she poured herself a glass of wine.

"Thanks." I said as I took a sip, then glanced around the room again.

"I bet you have personal chefs or something." I mocked.

Rebekah laughed. "Some of the time, Nik and Elijah are the only ones in this family that can cook."

"Not Kol?"

"Nah he's just too lazy to do anything for himself." She smirked.

"Don't you know how to cook? I asked.

"Nope." She answered, popping the 'P'.

"Not even cake?" I said and smiled sweetly.

"I'm afraid not, but I do love cake." She replied and smiled back at me.

"Well I'll have to show you how to make one then. Do you have any cookbooks or something?"

"On the shelf." She said as she walked across the room and took one of the books off the shelf. She gave it to me and I flipped it open to find the section on confectionary food.

After debating over what sort of cake we should make we eventually agreed on chocolate cupcakes, and we spend the next hour or so making the cake mixture and deciding on how we were going to decorate them while we waited for the cupcakes to bake.

"So I hear you've been spending a lot of time with my brother recently." Rebekah mentioned as we started layering the chocolate icing on the cakes.

"_Mm._" I mumbled not even looking at her, hoping she wouldn't go into it as I didn't want people thinking there was anything going on between us.

"What happened to you hating him like the rest of the world?" She asked.

I shrugged. "He's not as bad as everyone makes out he is."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow as if she didn't agree with that.

"He's alright if you take five minutes to get to know him better." I told her.

"He's an annoying little arse. Try living with him." She whined making me giggle.

"I have a question. You're to answer me honestly." She said suddenly. "What does Nik act like when he's alone with you."

I paused for a moment then spoke. "He's...really sweet when he wants to be, he makes me laugh at lot, and surprising he's actually quite affectionate." I said and smiled.

Rebekah stopped what she was doing and stared at me. She looked really surprised.

"Are we still talking about the same man here?" She said eventually.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

She paused for a second and looked down. "_Weird._" She said quietly to herself.

"What's weird?" I asked.

She looked back up to me. "I mean he's had a few infatuations with women before, but non quite like this..."

"What are they normally like?"

"Usually he shows a bit of affection towards them at first, then he begins to manipulate them and play around with their lives, but eventually they usually end up crossing the line and doing something to piss him off, so he kills them. Quite sad really." She told me.

"It's often quite predatory in a way, nothing like you described it, with them its very much like an obsession, but with you it almost seems like-" She suddenly stopped speaking.

"Like what?" I urged her to continue.

"I don't know..."

"Huh..." I said as I took in everything Rebekah just told me.

What struck me as being strange about this was that Klaus's obsession with me appeared to be very unique compared to the rest. What was so different about me from all those other women? The way Rebekah described it made it seem like it was a game for him, with them at least. But for me it didn't feel like a game, this felt like klaus had a genuine interest in me. But then again, this is Klaus, so who knows?

I came back to reality to see Rebekah had gone back to decorating the cakes.

"You're good at this." She commented as I went back to helping her.

I laughed. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because we've actually found something you're better than me at." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "My grandmother taught me how to do all this. I used to spend weekends with her when I was little and we used to spend the whole time baking things." I smiled.

I glanced over at Rebekah who had suddenly gone silent and I noticed she looked a bit upset. I decided to shut up on the talk of my childhood as it was probably that that prompted Rebekah to start thinking about her human childhood which from what I've heard wasn't exactly full of happy memories.

A little while later we'd finished decorating the cakes. I stepped back from the kitchen counter slightly and smiled as I turned to face Rebekah. She turned to look at me at the same moment and as we did we both burst out laughing at the sight of the mess we were both in.

I glanced down at myself to see I had icing sugar, chocolate sauce and cake mix all over the front of my top, on my hands, in my hair and probably all over my face too.

"You can use my bathroom to clean yourself up if you like." Rebekah offered as she laughed at me.

"Which room's yours?"

"Upstairs, left hallway, second door on the right."

"Thanks." I said as I headed out of the kitchen, pushing the door open with my butt not wanting to touch anything and spread the mess.

As I headed upstairs to the room Rebekah had directed me to I thought about how I found her sudden friendliness towards me a little bit strange coming from her, but I figured she's probably just desperate for a friend, not that she would ever admit that, nor would I ever dare accuse her of it.

The moment I entered Rebekah's bedroom I instantly felt envious of the room. It was _gorgeous_. The walls were painted cream, with black and white regal patterned wallpaper on the wall behind her bed, the bed being massive and really comfy looking with white sheets. The carpet was cream with a white fluffy rug in the middle of the room, there was a giant flat screen TV on the wall opposite the bed and a dresser covered in designer perfumes and makeup, also holding a framed black and white photo of Rebekah and Klaus in what looked like the 1920's.

I sighed as I stared at the room and wished I had a bedroom like this. Mine was just half the size and nowhere near as beautiful as this.

I headed into the bathroom which, no surprise, was just as beautiful as the bedroom itself, and went over to the mirror to see the state I was in.

I just about managed to get the chocolate sauce out of my hair, the icing sugar off my face and most of the cake mix off my top, hopefully the washing machine would do the rest of the job for me.

Once I was finished cleaning myself up the best I could I walked back out to Rebekah's bedroom and took one last glance at it before I left.

I looked down the hallway to see lots of doors and wandered which room was Klaus's. My eyes slowly swept over them all then settled on the door straight across the hall from Rebekah's room. I could already feel curiosity beginning to get the better of me and I decided to just take a quick peep to see if it was indeed his. He wasn't home, neither was Kol and Rebekah was still downstairs, so it couldn't hurt right?

I opened the door a crack and poked my head around it as I glanced across the room.

_Bingo._

I pushed the door fully open and stepped in, one hundred percent sure that this was Klaus's bedroom, I could recognise his style anywhere.

I walked across the dark mahogany wooded floor and slowly turned taking in the sight of the room before me. The walls were dark with artwork hung on them, some of them I recognised as famous paintings, although I certainly wouldn't be surprised if some of them were actually the originals. There were a few old shelfs placed around the room holding a billion and one books, some looked really old, as in centuries old. There was also a fireplace and across the room from that the biggest most comfiest looking bed I'd ever seen, with white sheets and and black throw across the end of it.

I wandered slowly across the room to a desk with lots of Klaus's artwork scattered all over it. I looked through some of the drawings laying on top of one of the piles then came across a black sketchbook hidden underneath a few blank pieces of paper. I opened it to find pages and pages of drawings, mostly landscapes and faces of people I didn't recognise. I flipped though the pages admiring each one, especially drawings of a snowy mountainous area, a women in a long flowing dress and another woman facing away with long beautiful hair that reached her waist.

I was about to turn the pages again when my phone vibrated, I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and took it out to see I had one new message. A chill went down my spine when I read it.

_'Having fun invading my personal space?'_

My eyes widened at the thought that he somehow knew what I was doing, wherever he was, and I knew at that moment that I need to leave, _like now._ I may be on Klaus's good side but he's still Klaus and rifling through his room without his permission could very likely be crossing the line with him.

In a rush to get out of his room I spun around and smacked into something hard, dropping the book on the floor as I stumbled backwards. I looked up at Klaus's face, expecting to see him frowning and annoyed with me but fortunately for me instead he was smirking and looked amused. I sighed in relief.

He chuckled and looked down at the book laying face down on the floor.

"I'll take that." He said as he bent down to pick it up.

He stood back up and looked at me with raised eyebrows as he waited for me to explain.

I stared down at the floor in front of me feeling my cheeks blush bright red as I stood there like an ashamed child.

"I...was just-" I stuttered.

"_Snooping._" He finished for me.

"Yeah." I mumbled then looked back up at him again to see he was smirking at the fact that I was blushing.

"Rebekah invited me in. I came up to use her bathroom." I told him.

"Because this is her bathroom isn't it?" He said sarcastically as he eyed the stains on the front of my top.

"We were making cakes." I continued, earning a surprised look from him.

"Since when are you friends with my sister? I thought you to hated each other."

"We're not friends, I drove her home and she invited me in. _Problem?_"

"Not at all." He smiled.

"_Good._" I said as I glanced down at the time on my phone.

"Well, I gotta go now. See ya." I smiled.

I went to walk past him towards the door but he grabbed my hand and stopped me, his eyes locked with mine and he gently kissed the back of my hand before he let me go.

I rolled my eyes at him as I tried to fight the smile trying to force its ways onto my face and failed miserably. I then turned and left his room, his eyes following me as I went, and began walking down the long hallway towards the top of the stairs. It was at the top of the staircase that I realised he was following me. I didn't hear him or see him, but I could just sense his presence.

"You're stalking me."

"It's my house. I can go wherever I please Thankyou very much."

I scoffed at his cocky tone of voice as I continued heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen to get my coat.

"Ah, you took your time." Rebekah commented as I entered the large room again, Klaus still following me.

"And now I know why..." She concluded glancing between the two of us.

Everything went quiet for a moment as I walked across the kitchen and took my coat from the back of the chair I'd left it on.

"I have to go now." I said to Rebekah as I put my coat on. "Bye." I said with a small smile as I began walking towards the door.

"Bye." She said nonchalantly as she kept her eyes locked on Klaus.

I smiled at Klaus as I walked past him, him giving me that flirty look he does that makes my heart flutter slightly.

As I walked across the hall picking up my bag from the table on the way I took note of the silence, neither Klaus nor Rebekah were speaking in the kitchen which made me wander if they were purposely waiting for me to get out of earshot before speaking.

* * *

**A/N:** A bit of barbie-vampire bonding in this chapter, there'll be bits of that through out the first half of the story, but it won't be until much later on until a friendship actually starts to form between them (:

I forgot to mention this a while ago, but the rating for this fic is T at the moment, but in the future it will change to M, probably, (that is unless I wuss out of writing some certain scenes) ;)

Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far, reading them makes me really happy to see people are actually liking this story, & I've noticed a common theory that a lot of people have about what's up with Klaus which is interesting. A few more reviews would be great (& maybe as a birthday present cos I'm 18 tomorrow?) ;)


	12. Miss Mystic Falls

**A/N:** Ahh it's been over 2 months since I updated, I'm terrible I know, sorry. :3

I feel the need to apologise in advance to any Twilight fans...Klaus's opinions not mine. ;)

* * *

The second I got home from pageant dance rehearsals I dumped my bag on the floor in the hallway and headed straight to the kitchen. I huffed frustratedly as I remembered the rehearsal and how bad Tyler was at ballroom dancing, it was like dancing with someone with two left feet, I'd gotten so irritated with him that I actually wanted to bang my head against the wall hard enough so that I'd actually die. There was only one week left until the pageant, so Tyler better get it together because I would not have him making a fool of me on the day.

I took a glass from the shelf next to the sink and filled it halfway full with water, staring out the window in front of me as I drank a few mouthfuls. I continued to just stand there for a moment gazing out up at the sky, there were no clouds in sight and it was really sunny, just how I liked it.

I then caught sight of something, not outside but in the reflection of the window, it looked like something just moved behind me.

I was _not_ going to fall for this one again. He'd used this trick one too many times.

"You're not very good at sneaking up on me anymore, Klaus."

I smirked and turned around but my smile instantly dropped as I saw that he wasn't even there. I stood there for a long moment and just stared across the room then started laughing at myself for being such an idiot.

I shook my head at myself as I grabbed a bag of salted chips from one of the cupboards and headed into my room, took off my jacket and threw it onto the armchair in the corner of my room. I jumped onto my bed and leaned my head back against the headboard and sighed, not quite sure what to do with myself for the rest of the afternoon as my friends were all busy with their own stuff. For a moment I considered calling Klaus, but then decided I wasn't going to give into that temptation. Looks like I'd have to settle with homework for now then, I had a history essay due in a few days so I might as well get that done and over with.

I leaned down and picked up the binder from the floor next to my bed then sat back up again.

I felt his breath hot on my neck before I heard him.

"Boo."

I screamed and threw the bag of chips up in the air out of fright, the chips going all over my bed making a huge mess.

"Is it your life goal to give me a heart attack or something or are you just trying to make me go into labour seven months early?!" I yelled at him as I whacked him on the shoulder.

He laughed at my reaction, I rolled my eyes at him before cleaning up the mess from my bed and binning the now-crushed chips. Sitting back down on my bed, I ignored Klaus as I pulled the pink binder into my lap and opened it up to my notes on World War Two.

"You thought I was standing behind you in the kitchen just now, didn't you?" He smirked at me.

I turned to look at him suspiciously.

"Were you?" I asked him sternly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He winked.

I scoffed and turned back to my homework.

I managed to get about ten minutes of quiet during which I managed to write the first few paragraphs of the essay on my laptop, but soon I once again felt Klaus's eyes on me.

"Stop staring at me."

"Stop being beautiful then."

I ignored his compliment but could still feel his eyes on me and I was about ninety five percent sure he was smirking again.

"You're distracting me." I whined.

"I'm not doing anything." He replied innocently.

"Your presence is distracting me."

"You mean _your want for me_ is distracting you."

"_Shut. Up._" I said through clenched teeth, although not denying his accusation.

He smirked and turned his head towards the laptop screen, scanning his eyes over what I'd written before raising an eyebrow.

"Is this really what they teach you? Because barely any of this is actually historically correct."

"Well then do you know anything about World War Two? Mr know-it-all?" I said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? I was in World War Two..."

"Really? I do forget how old you are sometimes..."

He went on to tell me about the war and helped me write my essay, luckily I managed to get it done in about forty five minutes which I seriously think must be a record for me, especially with him sitting _that_ close to me...

"Well that's enough homework for a lifetime..." I sighed and put my laptop on the nightstand.

I turned to look him in the eye and smiled. "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime love." He replied, smiling back at me.

After a long pause he spoke again. "I take it wolfboy's your dance partner for the pageant then."

"Yep."

Another moment of silence passed and we just stared at each other. Even though I was on good terms with Tyler now I would still rather have someone else as my partner...

"Will you be there?" I asked him, breaking the silence finally.

"If you will be I will be." He smiled.

"You need a date." I suggested and smirked.

"Oh I already have one, love."

My smile suddenly dropped. "Who?"

"Lovely girl called Grace." He told me.

"Grace..._Richardson?_" I asked.

"That would be the one. Do you know her?"

"Yeah she graduated last year..."

Although I didn't know her _that_ well, Grace was really friendly and absolutely gorgeous, she was one of those perfect students that's got straight A's and was good at _everything_.

I cleared my throat and looked away from Klaus.

"Good." I said simply.

I quickly glanced at him from the corner of my eye to see that he wasn't actually looking at me for once, but I could see a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"What?" I snapped suddenly.

"Oh nothing. It's not like you're jealous or anything..."

"I am _not_ jealous!" I insisted. "I have no reason to be! And you better not hurt her either!"

He turned to look at me again, this time with hurt in his eyes."

"You're doing it again." He told me.

I frowned. "Doing what?" I questioned.

"Assuming I'm out to hurt everyone."

I suddenly felt bad and smiled apologetically at him. "Sorry." I mumbled. He was right, I did have a habit of assuming the worst of him all the time.

Turning away from him awkwardly, I looked across the room idly.

"I'm bored." I said as I got up and walked over to the TV, switching it on and taking a DVD from the the shelf above it.

"If you make me watch _that_ _god damn movie_ I swear I will rip your head off. Once was torture enough." He growled.

I looked down at the DVD in my hands and laughed before turning around to face him.

"What's wrong with Twilight?" I demanded to know.

"They're not vampires they're bloody fairies. They're an embarrassment to the vampire species. He grumbled.

I laught at his comments on it before putting the DVD back of the shelf.

"Fine! We'll watch some thing else then."

Something hit me then.

"Wait...you've seen it before? Oh my god, when?!"

"Rebekah made me watch that shit once before. I nearly daggered her for it."

I burst out laughing at the mere thought of that situation.

"Ok...how about Interview With The Vampire then?"

He smiled. "That's more like it."

* * *

As I stood in the spare bedroom at Tyler's I was using to get ready for the pageant, I looked around for somewhere to plug my curling iron in. I eventually found the plug socket closest to the full length mirror I was using but the wire was only just long enough and had to stretch in front of the bedroom doorway to reach the mirror.

I turned the curling iron on and placed it on top of the dresser to heat up.

"Do you need anything, Care?" Tyler asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"No I'm fine- wait, actually can you get me a glass of blood please?"

"Yeah sure." He replied before disappearing.

I turned and smiled at the dress hanging up on the hook on the wall next to the door before taking my phone out of my jacket pocket.

I bit my lip as I looked at the text from Klaus I woke up to this morning. Even though I'd already re-read it about a billion times already I found myself doing it yet again.

_Good morning beautiful ;)_

I smiled at it thinking about how sweet it is. Just reading that made my entire day. I thought back into the past and took note of how Tyler never really did any sweet little things like that, nor did Matt. But I should probably stop making comparisons between Tyler and Klaus, shouldn't I?

I heard Tyler's voice before I saw him.

"I got you A-Negative." He began to speak just before he walked through the doorway.

"Tyler watch out for the-" I tried to say quickly, but it was already too late. He'd already walked through the doorway, not noticing the wire that was in the way, he tripped over it and stumbled, the glass of blood flying out of his hand, the blood spilling all over the front of my dress.

"Oh my god, no no no!" I panicked as I rushed over to the dress at vampire speed, grabbing it and staring in horror at the massive bright red stain on the front of it.

"Tyler you idiot!" I screamed.

Tyler looked worried as he too stared at the now ruined dress.

"I'm so sorry-" he began.

"What's 'sorry' gonna do?! My dress is ruined now!"

Rebekah suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What's all the screaming about?" She asked before noticing the dress in my hands. "Oh."

"Tyler is apparently blind now and can't see what's right in front of him." I spat, glaring straight at a very guilty looking Tyler.

I glanced back to the doorway to see Rebekah had gone.

I sighed angrily. "I'll have to go home to fine something else, _if I can._" I told him before glaring at him once more and storming out of the room.

* * *

The second I reached the bottom of the staircase I spotted Mayor Lockwood stood in the middle of the entrance hallway holding a clipboard giving orders to the volunteers helping to set up.

"Mayor Lockwood?" I called out as I walked over to her.

She turned to look at me. "Yes Caroline?"

"My dress sorta got ruined..." I said slowly then waited for her reaction.

She frowned. "What happened to it?"

"Tyler spilt blood all over it." I told her, lowering my voice on the word blood.

"You'll have to find a replacement then." She said casually before walking off without even taking so much as another look at me.

"Um..okay then." I just stood there and stared at her with a puzzled look on my face as she walked off.

Seriously? What the hell. Why was she being so unhelpful? She could have at least been the tiniest bit sympathetic. I sighed frustratedly. This day was not going well so far. First Tyler wrecks my dress, then the woman running the pageant doesn't even give a damn about it and leaves me to sort myself out, what could possibly happen next?

I glanced around the room quickly at the people putting up decorations and stuff before sighing once more and walking outside to my car.

As soon as I got home I headed straight for my closet and began looking through all the formal dresses I owned, but none of them seemed to be good enough. I pulled out a old black one I wore to junior prom last year and looked it up and down before shoving it back in the closet and groaning angrily.

"Stupid Tyler." I muttered to myself.

I glanced at myself in the full length mirror next to my closet then caught sight of something on my bed behind me. Turning around to face it I saw a black box sat on top of the bed sheets that I obviously hadn't noticed during my rush to get to the closet. I walked over to it and folded my arms as I stared at it.

"Let me guess."

I opened it.

"So it thought."

The box held a red designer dress and on top of it was a small piece of white card with a note on it. I picked up the note and read it.

_I heard a dog ruined your dress. - Klaus_

I snorted at his comment and took the dress out of the box, holding it out in front of me my mouth fell open at how beautiful it was.

I quickly tried it on to see it fit perfectly and looked amazing and really, really sexy.

The dress was floor length with a v-neck bustline, straps that came over my shoulders and crossed over at the back, leading down to an opening in the back of the dress which exposed most of my back. I stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes just staring at the beauty of it before I finally came back to my senses.

How did Klaus even know I needed a new dress? How did he find out about what Tyler had done? He wasn't even there. _But Rebekah was._ Ah that explains it, she must have told him.

When I got back to the Lockwood mansion a little while later I noticed the Mayor looking kind of worried, and despite her lack of concern over _my_ situation earlier I still decided to check if everything was okay.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her.

"I can't find Tyler anywhere, you haven't seen him have you?"

"The last I saw of him was upstairs about an hour ago." I told her.

"Well if you see him please tell him I need to speak to him."

"Will do. Oh, and I found a replacement dress." I smiled brightly.

"Good." She said in a flat tone, not even sounding bothered which only pissed me off even more. I scoffed quietly to myself before walking off to finish getting ready.

* * *

It was now only a few minutes before the pageant was due to start, and I was really beginning to panic as I too had not seen anything of Tyler since the little incident earlier. Looking down over the banister from the top of the staircase I scanned my eyes across the room over the group of people gathered waiting for the pageant to start. I could see Stefan and Matt were waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Elena and Rebekah, amongst the other people in the room I saw Bonnie and Jeremy stood together talking, and Klaus with his date on the far side of the room.

Despite my panicked state of mind and eagerness to find Tyler I found my eyes lingering on Klaus a little longer than necessary, seeing that his ridiculously beautiful date Grace was standing really close to him, fiddling with a strand of her long platinum blonde hair as she flirted with him. She was wearing a short black dress that stopped midway down her thighs, and from the way she was standing and looking at him I could easily tell what she was after. She wasn't the slutty type but _come on_, this was Klaus. I didn't blame her for wanting to tap that.

After eventually managing to tear my eyes away from the two of them, I tried calling Tyler for the millionth time but once again it just rang to voicemail.

"Tyler, where the hell are you?! The pageants about to start in like, five minutes and nobody can find you anywhere! Just get your ass here now!" I spat into the phone before hanging up and exhaling loudly.

I walked back over to the banister again and leant on it, drumming my fingers on it as I looked across the room again. I felt myself starting to feel sick as I wandered what on earth I was going to do if I were to get to the bottom of the stairs after my name was called out to find Tyler still not here.

* * *

KLAUS P.O.V

Just as Grace was telling me about her plans to visit London next year the mayor interrupted us looking rather concerned.

"Klaus. Could I speak with you for a moment please?"

"Certainly, what's wrong?"

"Tyler seems to have disappeared, I haven't seen him for hours now, nobody has." She told me. She told me with a worried tone.

"That's unfortunate." I commented with the slightest hint of sarcasm in my voice. "He's supposed to be Caroline's dance partner am I right?"

"Yes, that's where I need your help."

* * *

Caroline P.O.V

I was really panicking by now as the pageant was starting and the mayor was calling the contestants down the stairs one by one to meet their dance partner at the bottom. I glanced down at the room full of people again praying that one of the guys here that I knew would realise Tyler wasn't there and come to my rescue. But that didn't seem very likely.

I glanced over to Klaus again who was still standing with his date drinking champagne, he was looking across the room towards the bottom of the stairs. I stared at him for a long moment mentally willing him to look up at me so I could get him to help me, but he didn't. He just kept standing there looking annoyingly sexy in his tux with a faint hint of a smirk on his face. What was he even smirking at anyway? Who knows...

"Caroline Forbes!"

Fuck it. I'm screwed.

I forced a fake smile onto my face and began walking down the stairs as people started applauding. I looked down at the mayor who didn't even look at all worried about the fact that her son was absent and I was about to be humiliated in front of everyone. I slowed down as I reached the bottom of the stairs and tried to just focus on not tripping over the bottom of my dress instead of thinking about the embarrassment that awaited me.

As I stepped off the bottom step of the staircase out of the corner of my eye I saw someone move beside me and hold their hand out. I shut my eyes for a second and sighed with relief that Tyler was back (he would be paying for the panic he caused me later), and took his hand before turning my head to look at him...except it wasn't even Tyler. It was Klaus.

I wasn't complaining though, I was just relieved to have him come and save me, rather than face the public embarrassment of looking rejected.

Once we were outside with the other pageant contestants and the dancing had started Klaus finally spoke.

"Nice dress."

I smiled. "Thanks, you're kind of my hero today."

"I am indeed." He smirked.

"How did you get it for me so fast?"

"I have my ways."

"Did you steal it?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, actually. I payed for every dollar of it believe it or not."

"Really?"

"Yes, Caroline. Why are you assuming I steal everything? What's the point of having all this money if I'm not going to use it?" He smirked.

"Fair point. Okay I believe you." I concluded with a smile.

"Good." He smiled back.

"It really is beautiful though. How much was it?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh Caroline. Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to ask the price of a gift? Where are your manners..." He said sarcastically and smirked.

I giggled. "Right."

I glanced casually over Klaus's shoulder to see Tyler stood leaning against the doorway that lead out to the large patio area everyone was on. He was staring at us and didn't look happy at all.

I shot daggers with my eyes at Tyler telling him he was gonna get it later for ditching me and Klaus obviously noticed this from the confused expression on his face. "What is it?" He asked, frowning slightly.

I sighed and turned us around so Klaus could see Tyler. When he spotted him he smirked mockingly at him which I knew would seriously piss Tyler off.

"Don't!" I hissed.

He turned us back around again but neither of us said anything as we both knew Tyler would be listening and hanging onto every word we said. Knowing that Tyler could no longer see his face, only mine, Klaus just stared into my eyes giving me that sexy dimpled smile that made my heart do crazy things. I let my eyes drift back to Tyler again who just looked even more irritated now at the sight of us dancing together, if that were even possible.

I felt my eyes involuntarily drift back to Klaus's finding that I just couldn't tear them away from him. Sucking in a deep breath, I decided that I was going to get back at Tyler for ruining my dress and abandoning me earlier, and I was darn well going to have fun with it.

I smiled brightly at Klaus and moved closer to him so there were now only a few inches between my face and his. I then glanced casually over his shoulder at Tyler to see him looking tense and aggitated. He looked like he would happily storm his way over here, pull us apart and punch the hell out of Klaus, not that he would have any chance of winning that fight or anything.

For the next minute or so I kept my eyes locked with Klaus's hoping to heighten Tyler's jealousy even further, but when I eventually looked back at him again I saw that he was busy arguing with his mother, obviously about where he'd disappeared off to.

I decided to take the opportunity while he was distracted.

"Stop that." I told Klaus sternly.

He just pretended like he had no idea what I was talking about "Stop what?" He asked, before giving me that look again, the one that made me completely melt inside.

"That."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about love."

And that was when I stopped being in control of what I was saying and my mouth just blurted out the first thing that came to mind without even thinking.

"The eye sex." I snapped before quickly moving my hand up to cover my mouth, feeling my face redden from the embarrassment of what I'd just said.

I stared at him wide eyed waiting for what would surely be a very amused response from him.

He burst out laughing. "The eye sex?!"

"Yes..." I said calmly, trying to act as if that was a completely normal thing to say in conversation.

I tried to not look embarrassed but my obvious blushing was giving me away.

He said nothing more of it (for now at least, I had a funny feeling this wouldn't be the last I'd hear of it) and just kept looking at me in the same way.

I tried to look away from him, to look _anywhere_ except into his eyes but I kept finding my eyes wander back to his, feeling my breathing and heart rate increase as I stared into them.

He moved his left hand further down so his hand was on the skin of the small of my back that was exposed by the opening in the back of my dress, causing me to inhale sharply at the feeling of his warm hand on my cold skin. I bit my lip at the feeling of him gently running his fingertips across my lower back sending chills up my spine. _How on earth did he know that was one of my sensitive spots?_

I tried to distract myself from his seduction by glancing over to where Klaus's date was stood, and she didn't looking very happy anymore.

"Your date doesn't look too pleased." I commented.

Klaus glanced over at her too and shrugged. "Never mind her. You're more important."

I frowned slightly at his lack of respect for Grace but in spite of that still felt flattered by his compliment.

Eventually the dancing ended and the audience applauded. Klaus let go of me, obviously making sure to run his hand across the skin of my back once again as he removed his arm from around my waist. He stepped back and winked at me before he walked off over to see his date again.

I watched him for a moment before sighing and turning towards the mansion, I expected to see Tyler making his way over to me ready to declare world war 3 but instead he was gone.

I sighed once again and walked inside to find Elena.

"So Klaus, huh?" She asked as I walked up to her.

"Well Tyler bailed and he stepped in right at the last minute, I couldn't exactly demand someone else at that point, could I?" I told her.

"Hm. Why did Tyler bail, where'd he go?"

"That is what I would like to know." I said and huffed in an annoyed manner. "He's here now, I saw him a few minutes ago..." I looked around the room and spotted Tyler on the far side of it. "There he is."

I walked away from Elena and over to Tyler, as I got about halfway across the room Tyler apparently noticed me too and walked quickly over to me, grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me towards a room down the hall.

"Ow! Tyler you're hurting me!" I whined as he pulled me into the room and shut the door behind us, ignoring my complaint.

"What the hell where you doing with Klaus?!" He demanded to know.

"He saved my ass when you bailed. Where the hell have you been?!"

"I blacked out and woke up in the woods somewhere, I don't know, someone vervained me."

My eyes trailed off and I wondered for a moment how I didn't realise this sooner. _Of course_ this was Klaus's doing, who else would have wanted Tyler out of the way?

"And I'm pretty sure it was one of Klaus's hybrids, wasn't it?"

I said nothing for a long moment until I noticed him glaring at me like this was all my fault. "What did you expect me to do? I thought you were here somewhere and it was at the point where the pageant was just about to start that I realised you weren't." I snapped.

"Well, you should have demanded anyone but him!" He argued.

"There was nobody else! And don't you dare tell me what to do!" I yelled back.

We stood there for the next few minutes shouting at each other about it before Tyler finally decided that he'd had enough.

"You know what? Whatever. Screw this." He said before throwing the door open and walking off in a huff.

I let out a loud sigh of frustration as I felt tears stinging in my eyes. Tyler had pissed me off enough already today and now Klaus had only gone and made it worse. I would be having words with him about that little stunt later.

I spent the next half an hour or so with my friends while we waited for the mayor to announce who the new Miss Mystic Falls would be. When that time finally came people gathered around the stage in the ballroom where Rebekah, Elena, the rest of the contestants and I stood waiting for the judges to give the final result to the mayor.

Mayor Lockwood walked up onto the stage standing in front of us holding a microphone and a white envelope. She spoke for a minute about the pageant and thanked all the volunteers who had a hand in helping to organise and set up everything before announcing the winner.

"The crown for this years Miss Mystic Falls goes to..." She spoke before opening up the envelope containing the name of this years winner.

"Rebekah Mikaelson!"

People began clapping and cheering loudly as Rebekah came forward to the front of the stage to receive the Miss Mystic Falls sash and tiara from the mayor. I smiled and looked at Rebekah to see a very, very happy expression on her face, I seriously don't think I'd ever seen her smile that much before.

I had to admit I was glad she'd won, I knew about Rebekah's desire to be a normal high school student and this was all part of that for her, I was really happy for her, I think she deserved it despite everything else she'd done.

After the pageant had finished I went to get changed out of my dress then headed back downstairs ready to leave. I was exhausted after everything today and I just wanted to get home, have a nice hot bubble bath and go to bed. Unfortunately I had to pass by Tyler on my way down the stairs who looked like he was still in a strop. I scoffed at him when he walked straight past me like he hadn't even noticed me before I walked out the front door.

* * *

The moment I walked through my front door I immediately sensed that Klaus was in my bedroom. I sighed and headed straight in there to find him sat on the end of my bed.

"I heard you arguing with Tyler." He told me.

"Yes, and I know it was you behind his disappearance. So don't even try to deny it." I warned as I dropped my bag on the floor by my dresser and went to hang the dress up in the closet.

"Wasn't going to." He admitted. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired and I want to go to bed, so can you leave now please?"

He stood up from the bed and took a few steps towards me and smiled.

"I mean it. _Go._" I repeated as I walked into the bathroom to get the bath running.

"He had no right to talk to you like that." He commented.

I suddenly turned back around to face him. "Look, I've had a bad day. First my dress gets ruined, then Tyler disappears, which was all _your fault_ may I add, so I'm left stood there freaking out like an idiot for ten minutes which you probably thought was very funny didn't you?"

Klaus shifted uncomfortably in front of me and looked down at the floor like a child being scolded by his mother.

"Then you go and have the nerve to pretend to be the hero when actually you are the complete opposite of that. And who does Tyler decide to take his anger out on? That's right, _me._"

I ended my rant with a big frustrated sigh. When he said nothing I looked back up at his face again to see that he looked ...ashamed of himself? If that was even an emotion he was capable of feeling.

"I'm sorry Caroline." He said quietly looking me dead in the eye. "I know all I did was make today difficult for you, and I'm not sorry for vervaining Tyler, but I am sorry for messing things up for you."

I looked at him for a moment and saw that there was genuinity in both his eyes and voice. I then noticed how he was giving me those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he looked when he made that face.

He smiled at seeing the frown disappear from my face replaced by a smile.

"Okay...I guess I can forgive you." I said in a guilty tone and smiled sweetly at him as I took a few steps closer. We just stood there and sort of gazed at each other for a moment before I spoke again.

"Seriously though, I am really tired and I just want to go to bed."

He said nothing as he slowly moved a bit closer to me. Taking my face into his hands, I felt a chill go down my spine at his warm touch, and I moved my hands up to rest on top of his. He looked into my eyes for a long moment, almost as if he was waiting for something. But for what exactly?

Permission for what he was about to do next.

I tilted my head to the side slightly and stared intently at his lips, then without hesitation he pulled my face up to meet his and kissed me softly. I felt my heart hammering in my chest as he ran one of his hands down my arm and onto my waist.

It was like kissing the devil. Sinful but irresistibly tempting.

I felt a little bit of disappointment when he pulled away, keeping his eyes locked with mine. He smiled at me as I breathed heavily, trying to process what had just happened and regain control of my thoughts.

"Goodnight Caroline." He said quietly as he stepped away from me and began walking towards my bedroom door.

"Wait." I called out.

He turned back around to look at me.

I hesitated for a moment not even sure what it was I wanted to say.

"Promise you'll come see me tomorrow?" I smiled.

"He smiled warmly at me. "I promise." He said before he turned to leave again.

I stayed standing where I was and listened to the sound of his footsteps walking down the hallway, then the sound of the front door opening and shutting.

Once he was gone I took a big much needed breath in and just stood there for a few minutes in the silence of my room replaying what had just happened over and over again in my head.

I didn't realise I was doing it at first, but when I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror across the room from me, I noticed that I was running my fingertips across my lips, the lingering feeling of him still there.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not too sure if I like this chapter or not (except for the kiss) but the next one should be better because there will be Kol and Elijah :D & something else but I'm not gonna spoil what that is ;)

I'm so excited for the spinoff, I can't believe we're getting a tv show with Klaus as the main character! I am sad about the whole Klaroline thing though, but at least there'll be crossovers :)


End file.
